


Conspiración

by acm2099



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acm2099/pseuds/acm2099
Summary: Algo salió mal aquella noche en el bosque prohibido y Harry Potter murió. Ahora, diez años después, Draco descubrirá que hay muchos secretos con respecto a esa noche y a como se consolido el Imperio de Lord Voldemort. Envuelto en esa conspiración, Draco deberá cuidarse más que nunca mientras se arriesga para acabar con el reinado de terror que impera en el mundo.





	1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

 

Las pisadas eran amortiguadas por el barro que había formado la lluvia continua de los últimos tres días. Para él ya era común pasar esa fecha como el clima, gris y triste, completamente distinto a años atrás, a los años en los que era un niño y salía de la mansión para asistir al colegio. Pero ya no quedaba nada de ese Hogwarts, el Hogwarts de Dumbledore, de Potter, del propio Draco que miraba con nostalgia las largas filas de niños y jóvenes con túnicas negras. No quedaba nada del dorado, del azul, ni del amarillo. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff había desaparecido como también lo había hecho el libre albedrío. Draco miró el cielo y pensó que era como si el clima les quisiera recordar la sangre derramada y el fracaso de la luz ante la oscuridad.

Draco se estremeció cuando un rayo surcó el cielo y se abrió paso entre la oscuridad. El desenlace había sido mucho más que fatal e inesperado. Potter había muerto. Voldemort había acabado con él una noche en el bosque prohibido ante los ojos de Narcissa Malfoy y los cientos de mortífagos que acompañaban al Señor Oscuro. Diez años después Draco seguía preguntándose por qué demonios Potter había acudido cuando Voldemort lo había llamado para que se enfrentará con él. Es noche había resultado un desastre: Potter había muerto y Snape había desaparecido con su cadáver revelando así su posición como espía de la Orden. O por lo menos ésa era la versión oficial. ¿Por qué Severus Snape había hecho eso? ¿Qué había sucedido realmente? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Draco cada vez que pensaba en aquella noche.

Después de la muerte de Potter desapareció toda esperanza. Voldemort entró en Hogwarts como amo y señor. La Orden intentó repelerlo pero sus miembros fueron cayendo poco a poco. Y los que no cayeron tuvieron que huir para no morir. Voldemort enjuició y envió a Azkaban a cientos sin importarle si eran magos sangre pura, mestizos o sangresucias, ni tampoco su edad. Todos los que le habían desafiado prácticamente habían sido aniquilados.

Voldemort también destruyó a los muggles. Había devastado su mundo hasta tal punto que lo únicos seres sin magia que habitaban la tierra eran los squibs.

Dolores Umbridge había sido nombrada directora de Hogwarts poco después de que el ministerio restaurara sus operaciones y la cosas habían seguido su curso. Draco no era realmente un mortifago de alto nivel como Yaxley, Gibbon o el loco de Greyback (la familia Malfoy nunca se había recuperado de la ruina que había sido la guerra). Draco se dedicaba a labores administrativas en el ministerio y a tratar de pasar desapercibido. Su labor más grande eran las cacerías. Cuando tenían información de algún miembro de la Orden todos los mortifagos iban tras él hasta cazarlo y traer su cadáver.

Draco odiaba esas misiones. Él era incapaz de matar a nadie; lo había entendido hacía mucho tiempo. Así que en esas cacerías se dedicaba a lanzar hechizos sin causar demasiado daño y a no entorpecer a sus compañeros. En ese sentido había sido sencillo pasar desapercibido pero ahora había otro tipo de rumores: aún no había empezado a procrear bellos y hermosos hijos rubios y sus compañeros empezaban a hacerse preguntas. La muerte de su madre fue casi providencial.

Poco después del ascenso de Voldemort, Narcissa había caído enferma. Se recuperaba y volvía a enfermar. El mismo día del octavo aniversario de la victoria Narcissa no soportó más, Draco aún tenía pesadillas al recordar a su madre delirando. Fue durante aquellos delirios cuando Narcissa Malfoy sembró la duda en la mente de su hijo. Le había dicho claramente que Potter no había muerto, que Severus lo había salvado y que ambos habían desaparecido frente a todos. Draco había abrazado a su madre, la había sostenido entre sus brazos y había esperado el momento fatal.

Lucius, que ya era poco menos que un guiñapo, terminó por perderse. Estaba vivo, pero ya no era más que un cascarón; su alma había muerto junto a Narcissa.

─Señor Malfoy.

Draco dejó de mirar la explanada del colegio para encontrarse frente a los pequeños y astutos ojos felinos de Dolores Umbridge.

─Adelante, adelante, por favor.

La estatua que servía de entrada a la dirección había sido cambiada por un enorme gato que sólo obedecía a la voz de Dolores.

─Espero no haberle quitado demasiado tiempo. Enseguida le daré los expedientes. Los cuatro chicos son realmente maravillosos.

Draco asintió, aún mudo. Cada año se escogía a los cuatro mejores alumnos del último año para pasar a formar parte de las filas del ejército mortífago.

─Aquí tiene, señor Malfoy. Espero que el señor Nott quedé igual de satisfecho que yo.

Nott, Theodore Nott era quien se había vuelto realmente la mano derecha de Voldemort y a quien Draco tenía que rendir cuentas. Era su jefe y un contínuo vigía de las órdenes de Voldemort. A veces, sólo a veces, Draco tenía más miedo de la mirada oscura y penetrante de Theodore que de la del propio Voldemort.

─Lo estará, directora ─dijo por fin.

Dolores Umbridge sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa astuta y desagradable que tanto incomodaba a Draco.

─Debería pensar unirse al colegio. Observaba usted tan profundamente a nuestros alumnos…

Draco asintió sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo.

─Nuestro querido señor Filch está por retirarse y usted podría…

Draco no podía sentirse más humillado. Ésa era su posición en el nuevo régimen, ese era el Draco Malfoy que existía porque el verdadero Draco estaba encerrado en sí mismo protegiéndose.

─Gracias, directora, pero por ahora mis labores en el ministerio son… enriquecedoras. Aun así lo pensaré.

Si su mentor, Severus Snape, le hubiese visto rechazar algo con tanta educación y encanto se hubiese admirado. Cogió por fin los documentos y caminó erguido hacia la chimenea; no quería estar ni un momento más con esa vieja idiota.

Desde allí se dirigió sin escalas hasta la oficina de Nott, golpeó la puerta con firmeza y luego entró. No era extraño ver a Greyback en la oficina de Nott pero lo que sí era una verdadera sorpresa era la cara de Nott, habitualmente inexpresiva y en ese momento preocupada. Pero, ¿de qué? Potter era lo único que preocupaba al imperio y estaba muerto. ¿Qué era lo que preocupaba a Nott?

─Lo siento, pensé que estabas solo.

Nott le pidió que se acercara mientras Greyback se marchaba.

─Umbridge me dio la lista con los reclutas de este año.

Theodore la revisó con cuidado, leyendo minuciosamente y sin hacer ningún comentario hasta que terminó con los tres expedientes.

─Buenos, muy buenos muchachos. Greyback hará cosas muy buenas con ellos.

Draco se limitó a asentir.

─Han pasado dos años, ¿no?

─¿Perdón? ─El comentario de Nott descolocó a Draco.

─De la muerte de tu madre. Has estado muy aislado en tu casa, Draco, y creo que ya es momento de que participes más en la vida social del ministerio.

Nott lo miró fijamente y Draco instintivamente pensó en un muro. No sabía si Nott usaba legilimancia pero tenía que estar preparado.

─Sí, creo que es momento…

Nott permaneció unos segundos más mirándole pero Draco no titubeó, ni siquiera pestañeó, y mantuvo la postura de su cuerpo deliberadamente cómoda a pesar de que no se sentía así.

─Bien, puedes regresar a tus labores. Hoy será un día movido. Es posible que esta noche suene la alarma.

Otra maldita cacería. Vaya que iba a tener un día largo.

Draco iba hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo. Por lo regular nunca preguntaba pero en ese momento tuvo una corazonada.

─¿Quién es?

Nott tenía la cabeza metida en unos pergaminos y sin levantarla dijo el nombre.

─Neville Longbottom.

 

****

 

Draco estaba cenando solo sentado a la cabeza de su enorme mesa de comedor a la luz tenue de la llama que había conjurado. A veces deseaba que los malditos elfos se sentaran a la mesa con él para así poder tener una conversación decente con alguien. Su padre obviamente no contaba; la mitad del tiempo estaba bebiendo whisky de fuego y la otra mitad vomitando o durmiendo. Draco una vez había intentado quitarle el whisky pero había terminado muy mal. Su padre había alucinado con Narcissa durante los tres días que no bebió.

El patronus llegó volando. Era una enorme águila real, el patronus de Nott. Draco miró de reojo el reloj, las siete de la noche. ¿No podían hacerlo por la mañana?

─Es hora…

Draco convocó su traje y la máscara. La observó sin expresión. Se suponía que había una iniciación para ser un mortífago y para adquirir esas máscaras pero la tradición se había roto hacía mucho tiempo cuando las cosas se tornaron crueles y, las personas magos y muggles, empezaron a morir como si de moscas se tratara. Draco realmente no quería pensar en ello y menos en que nunca pudo confeccionar su propia máscara y que a pesar de los años prefería usar la antigua máscara de su padre. Eso hacía más real el hecho de que él siempre había sido una mala caricatura de Lucius Malfoy.

Se apareció en el misterio y descubrió extrañado que no sólo había varios reclutas nuevos, como siempre en estas cacerías, sino también estaban Greyback y, lo más sorprendente, Nott, quien parecía estar al mando de la operación. Voldemort parecía querer la cabeza de Longbottom con desesperación. Cosa que no era extraña Draco pues el león se había vuelto un dolor de huevos para el Imperio. Gracias a él muchos magos habían muerto.

Draco pasó entre las filas y escuchó la explicación de la operación. Realmente no había mucha ciencia: tomarían el traslador, irían al lugar donde había sido visto el miembro de la Orden y matarían a todo lo que se moviera. Realmente sencillo.

Fueron avanzando en grupos de cinco y se aparecieron en el lugar. Draco cerró los ojos por la sensación de vértigo que sentía cada vez que utilizaba ese maldito medio de transporte. Quería vomitar. Cuando tocó tierra casi cae. Aún no estaba firme del todo cuando sintió el golpe del calor. Intentó abrir los ojos pero la luz le cegó. Los fue entreabriendo poco a poco y vio el mar, un mar imposiblemente azul. Al inspirar hondo le invadió el olor a costa, a playa. Estaban en una maldita playa, seguramente a cuarenta grados, y ellos con túnica, máscara y botas. Cualquier otro día eso le hubiese parecido ridículo pero no ese día pues Draco tenía el gran presentimiento de que Longbottom les tenía guardada una escalofriante sorpresa.

─¡¡No se dispersen!! ─escuchó la voz autoritaria de Nott.

No había nada, ni un alma, sólo montones de arena que lo cubrían todo y algunas estructuras a lo lejos que tal vez habían sido hoteles. El calor era tan terrible que se estaba sofocando. Caminó un poco sólo para mantenerse en movimiento y no desmayarse en medio de ese calor infernal.

─Vamos hacia allá ─dijo Nott mientras señalaba una destartalada casa de madera a unos metros.

Los primeros en avanzar eran la infantería que se componía de los chicos recién graduados del colegio a quien se consideraba completamente prescindibles. Caminaban lentamente bajó el sol abrasador, ahogándose bajo la máscara. Cuando estaban a unos centímetros de la puerta todos escucharon el infernal “clic”. Draco miró al pobre chico que estaba encima de la mina y lo vio volar en pedazos junto con la arena blanca que cegó a más de uno. Eso era lo que había hecho difícil capturar a la orden; se habían apoderado del armamento muggle y se defendían con él en cada cacería con una maestría digna de un libro de guerra.

─Accio ─gritó Nott y tres minas más salieron volando hacia él. Las arrojó al mar con furia─. No se dis…

Nott no pudo terminar la frase porque las bombas de humo estallaron envolviéndoles, enviciando el aire y haciendo de ellos un blanco fácil siendo manchas negras en aquel diabólico humo blanco. Luego empezaron los disparos y Draco vio caer a varios mortífagos. Empezaron a moverse, a aparecer y desaparecer buscando el origen del ataque. Draco levantó el rostro y, en medio de la neblina, vio movimiento a lo lejos en uno de los edificios, y por un momento creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación. Cuando lo volvió a ver decidió aparecerse allí alejándose de la batalla campal que estaba librándose en la playa.

Casi se escinde. No conocía el edificio y lo único que había podido ver correctamente había sido el balcón en el que se apareció. Había magia, había indicios de magia. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y disparos. Sabía que los mortífagos se marcharían pensando que habían sufrido una emboscada. Draco se quitó la máscara, necesitaba respirar, el maldito calor tropical lo estaba matando. Caminó lentamente. Su madre le había enseñado un viejo hechizo para seguir los rastros de magia y lo lanzó. Las huellas de magia se revelaron como hilos dorados entretejidos frente a él.

Caminando lentamente, fue siguiendo el rastro por el interior del edificio. Tiró una puerta y entonces lo vio, alto, imponente y dando órdenes. Las otras tres personas desaparecieron. Él se giró. Draco no podía creer lo que los años habían hecho con él. Lo vio empuñar la varita pero Draco fue más rápido y el hechizo de su adversario salió de su boca junto con una mueca de sorpresa.

─Incarcerous.

Gruesas cuerdas rodearon y ataron con fuerza el cuerpo Longbottom. Draco caminó hacia él y recogió su varita. Se quedó un momento mirando fijamente los ojos de Neville. Eran verdes, nunca lo había notado pero eran verdes.

Sintió otra aparición; alguien más había entrado al edificio. No se lo pensó más, cogió a Longbottom por el bíceps, que estaba increíblemente tenso, y se apareció en las mazmorras de la mansión. Una vez hubo dejado allí a Longbottom allí se marchó.

 

*****

 

En el vestíbulo del ministerio había heridos y algunos muertos. Todos parecían aturdidos y no tenían ni idea de lo que había ocurrido. Draco no se había dado cuenta pero sangraba por un oído, seguramente debido a la explosión de la mina. A los pocos segundos Nott apareció cargando el cadáver de Gibbon.

─La misión ha sido un rotundo fracaso ─gritó Yaxley─. Nos han engañado y nos han llevado a un nido de ratas donde han matado a los chicos como…

─¡Basta! No ha sido un desperdicio total. Ahora sabemos que Longbottom sí está vivo. Lo que realmente me intriga es que hacía en una playa en América ─Nott miró con total indiferencia al montón de hombres heridos que se resguardaban en una esquina ─Rowle, llévese a los heridos. Tengo que ir con el Lord. ─dijo Nott antes de detenerse y mirar a Draco─. ¿Quieres ir con los heridos?

De nuevo esa mirada que tanto le incomodaba y de nuevo Draco se veía obligado a levantar el muro mental en contra de su antiguo compañero de clase.

─Preferiría marcharme a casa. Creo que mi herida es superficial, señor.

Nott asintió y luego desapareció. Draco pudo soltar aire mientras intentaba reprimir el escalofrío; pensaba que lo había descubierto pero no, todo parecía normal y tranquilo.

Regresó a la mansión y bajó aprisa a las mazmorras. Longbottom seguía allí, maniatado y retorciéndose. Draco se acercó, conjuró un lumos y se concentró en su inesperado invitado.

─Hoy pude entregarte ─le dijo para captar su atención. Gratamente, Longbottom dejó de retorcerse─. No lo hice.

¿Por qué? Ésa era la pregunta más importante en ese momento. Entregar a Longbottom hubiera significado su ascenso, hubiera significado que Lord volteara su mirada hacia él y lo considerara de nuevo un elemento importante. Pero no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué?

─Voy a soltarte, ¿bien?

Draco terminó el hechizo inmovilizador y vio a Longbottom levantarse lentamente.  
Estaba mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba, fornido y con una barba espesa. La camisa blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo a causa del sudor. A través de la tela se podían ver los pectorales bien definidos, el vello del pecho y los músculos de los brazos tensos. Draco agradeció haber pensado en ponerlo en una celda y no libre por la casa porque estaba seguro de que ese Neville Longbottom le hubiese dado una paliza sin que eso le hubiese significado esfuerzo.

─¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Es tu casa. ¿Por qué no me has llevado ante tu jefe?

Draco tragó saliva.

─¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy?

No tengo ni la más remota idea, pensó Draco.

─Quiero respuestas ─dijo al fin. Longbottom mostró una sonrisa casi burlona.

─De mí no obtendrás ningún tipo de información. Ya puedes ir pensando en cómo me vas a matar porque te voy a ser de ninguna utilidad.

Longbottom se dio media vuelta y Draco maldijo por dentro. Maldito hijo de puta. Tenía que ser un león imbécil. ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba en una celda dándole la espalda a un mortífago?

─Escucha, pedazo de imbécil. Quiero respuestas ─durante años se había torturado con la esperanza vana que su moribunda madre le había dado en medio de su delirio. Con el tiempo se había dicho que todo aquello había sido una locura de su madre. Que no debía esperar que un milagro ocurriera. Sin embargo haber visto a Longbottom le había despertado ese sentimiento. ¿Sería posible? ¿A caso podría ser que su madre tuviese razón? Si Potter estaba vivo… entonces podría revivir la esperanza.

La cuadrada espalda de Longbottom no se movió ni por un momento y eso aumento la exasperación de Draco.

─Diablos, necesito saber… Te he traído para saber…

Draco bajó la mirada y miró su varita. Su vida dependía de unas palabras del taimado de Longbottom. Pero no lo hizo, no volteó, no se movió. Ese hombre parecía una montaña imperturbable.

─Necesito saber si Potter está vivo.

Nada. No hubo respuesta.

Draco salió de la mazmorra sintiéndose cansado y desmoralizado. Esa noche no sería la noche, de eso estaba seguro.

─Fanny ─convocó a la elfina─. Por favor, sírvele de comer al invitado que está en las mazmorras.

La elfina asintió. Draco sólo quería darse un baño y dormir hasta el siguiente día. La cabeza le punzaba y empezaba a dolerle el oído.

 

****

 

El estómago de Neville dio un respingo cuando olió la comida. Era estofado de res. Lo odiaba pero tenía hambre. Sonrió a la elfina y tomó gentilmente el tazón.

─Gracias.

La elfina movió nerviosa los dedos.

─Usted es amable con Fanny, como el señor Draco. Él es bueno. Solo, siempre solo. Tan solo.

Neville miró la elfina mientras comía. No podía creer que Draco Malfoy estuviera solo. Tenía a su séquito de mortífagos, ¿no? Aunque en realidad sabían tan poco del mundo mágico después de que lo habían abandonado... Él se había ido inmediatamente cuando Voldemort había empezado a apoderarse de todo. Luego se le unieron el resto de los que quedaban vivos, los que también había tenido tiempo de huir. Al poco tiempo quedaban tan pocos de ellos que les fue imposible tener ojos y oídos en el ministerio. Más tarde empezó la guerra contra los muggles, luego sucedió la desgracia, y se quedaron sin escondite en ese mundo. Paulatinamente tuvieron que cubrir más y más sus pasos.

Neville suspiró. ¿Cuánto duraría ese encierro? Malfoy había preguntado por Harry casi con desesperación y Neville no alcanzaba a entender el motivo. Tal vez, sólo si era lo suficientemente inteligente, podría obtener información. Pero, ¿cómo? Después de todo estaba encerrado y a merced de Malfoy que en cualquier momento podría decidir que se había cansado del juego de las preguntas sin respuestas. Neville se preguntó vagamente que habría hecho Hermione o Ginny en lugar de él; ellas eran más inteligentes.

─Se deben estar volviendo locos ─dijo en voz alta. En la Zona todos deberían de estarse preguntado dónde demonios estaba

Esperaba poder recuperar pronto su varita para poder enviarles un mensaje.

Neville se sintió más cansado cada vez, tan endemoniadamente cansado... Cuando se levantó esa mañana pensó que sólo sería una misión más de rescate. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podía terminar así. Tenía tantas duras pero la más importante era: ¿Qué demonios pretendía Draco Malfoy con ese burdo interrogatorio? Voldemort debía estar volviéndose loco si creía que él iba a confesarle todo a Malfoy así como así


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

 

 

 

Neville movió su cuello de tal forma que lo hizo crujir liberando algo de la tensión acumulada por las horas manteniendo la misma posición. Apoyó completamente el cuerpo en los barrotes de su celda y cerró los ojos pensando sin pensar. Había trazado dos líneas, una por cada día que había estado como invitado en las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy. Cuarenta y ocho horas en total. Estaba seguro que en la Zona empezarían a preocuparse si no se comunicaba pronto, sobre todo Ginny que era su gran compañera de pillerías. Si Neville no hubiese sido un maricón sin remedio seguro se hubiese enamorado de Ginny Weasley. Con ese cabello como fuego y sus pantalones bien puestos en cada misión suicida a la que se embarcaban, Ginny era la mujer perfecta. Junto a ella había caminado por el mundo muggle. Se habían maravillado con sus invenciones, con su talento, con su cine, con su música, con su literatura y también se habían horrorizado con su cruel final. Todos los magos en la Zona se sentían mal por los muggles pero muy pocos habían experimentado con carne propia lo que había sido aquello.

 

Neville suspiró evitando con suerte ciertas imágenes que amenazaban en formularse en su mente. Odiaba pensar en aquello. Odiaba el tiempo muerto porque con él venían las pesadillas de un pasado que quería olvidar.

 

Aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió recordando lo primero que le había enamorado del mundo muggle. Era un viejo libro que había robado junto con otros clásicos de la literatura después de irrumpir en una biblioteca mientras se escondía de unos carroñeros que le habían seguido. Cuando el intento por acabar con Tom término mal, los magos renegados que fueron lo suficientemente astutos, afortunados, y tuvieron a bien refugiarse en el mundo muggle. Poco a poco fueron adaptándose a ellos. Claro, eso fue antes de que todo terminara por irse a la mierda para siempre.

 

Neville abrió los ojos de golpe. Se negaba a pensar. Bajó el rostro y se miró las manos sólo para concentrarse en algo. Tal vez no era la intención de Draco pero ese encierro junto con su silencio le estaban empezando por aturdir sus sentidos y todas las barreras que había construido para no pensar.

 

─Amo ─Neville se giró para observar a la criatura que le llamaba. Fanny le tendía la bandeja del desayuno y lo miraba con sus inmensos ojos amarillos. Tal vez se estaba preguntando si Neville no estaba completamente loco─, tiene que comer algo. El amo Draco me dijo que no me marchase hasta que se terminara el desayuno. Le he dicho que usted sólo contempla esos dibujos en la pared.

 

Neville asintió pero no se movió ni un poco. En su cabeza cruzaron ciertas frases de un libro que no podía recordar pero hablaba del tiempo. Neville empezó a formar las oraciones en su cabeza con la esperanza de que alguna le diera el título del libro: existe una cosa muy misteriosa, pero muy cotidiana. Todo el mundo participa de ella, todo el mundo la conoce, pero muy pocos se paran a pensar en ella. Casi todos se limitan a tomarla como viene, sin hacer preguntas. Esta cosa es el tiempo. Hay calendarios y relojes para medirlo, pero eso significa poco, porque todos sabemos que, a veces, una hora puede parecernos una eternidad, y otra, en cambio, pasa en un instante.*

 

Un instante en el tiempo… algo que termina siendo una brisa en el mar turbulento que forman el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

 

¿Qué somos nosotros frente a esta historia? Neville tragó duro al recordar la voz que una vez le había dicho esa frase.

 

Los enormes ojos amarillos de la criatura lo veían fijamente como si estuviera cuestionando su cordura de nuevo. Neville por fin reaccionó y le sonrió, cogió el tazón de avena y empezó a comer como si de verdad estuviese apetente. Necesitaba salir de ahí o terminaría por volverse loco. Si tan sólo fuera un mago poderoso podría hacer magia sin varita o tal vez si fuese un mago virtuoso como Hermione podría encontrar polvo de duende para abrir la puerta. Pero en vez de eso era un Neville Longbottom cualquiera y dependía de recuperar su varita o sucumbir ante la tortura que Draco le estaba imponiendo.

 

─Quiero hablar con Draco o con la señora Malfoy ─dijo. No quería tratar esos temas con Lucius, algo le decía que terminaría recibiendo una imperdonable. Hubo un silencio incómodo y luego vio las puntiagudas orejas de la elfina bajar lentamente─. ¿Pasa algo, Fanny?

 

─El amo Draco llegará tarde ─respondió a la vez que removía las manos nerviosamente. Luego desapareció.

 

Neville dejó el tazón vacío encima de la bandeja. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si saldría vivo de esa pequeña intromisión forzada a la Mansión Malfoy.

 

 

*****

 

 

Draco miró la torre de documentos que le quedaban por revisar y gruñó; esa noche no llegaría a casa temprano y eso estaba empezando a mosquearle. Las mazmorras eran por mucho el lugar más seguro de la mansión y estaba seguro que Longbottom no podría liberarse, sin embargo, no dejaba de tener esa sensación fría en su nuca. La última vez que se había sentido así había sido cuando los mortífagos habían ocupado la mansión. Después de que Voldemort hubo abandonado la casa, Draco había modificado todas las defensas de la mansión, había conjurado hechizos complicados en sus protecciones. Después de la mansión de Voldemort, la mansión Malfoy era el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico. Claro que las defensas no se activaban en contra de los miembros de la familia. Lo que se traducía a que un muy borracho Lucius Malfoy estaba deambulando por la mansión y en cualquier momento podría terminar en las mazmorras y encontrarse con cierto personaje que seguro removería recuerdos nada agradables del pasado. No tenía ni idea de cómo podría reaccionar su viejo pero algo le decía que no iba a ser una demasiado buena. Lucius no estaba muy apegado a la realidad; para él la guerra contra Potter aún estaba en su apogeo. Draco evitó el estremecimiento al imaginarse el cuerpo inerte de Neville en medio de aquella fría celda.

 

─Basta. Tengo demasiado que hacer como para pensar en eso. No hay que ser fatalistas, ¿cierto? ─se dijo mientras observaba el retrato de su madre. Narcissa le regaló una sonrisa confiada y Draco se la devolvió. Le estaba haciendo mucha falta.

 

Draco se dedicó a trabajar sin descanso hasta que su mente fatigada fue hacia los recuerdos de las dos últimas noches. Él haciendo preguntas y Neville Longbottom haciéndose el sordo mientras veía a la pared más horrorosa de la celda en la que se encontraba. ¿Era tan difícil responder? Draco sabía que sí. Neville no confiaba en él, era lógico, vamos, ni Draco confiaba en el mismo para esos momentos. ¿Qué pretendía Draco con esas preguntas? Vamos, ¿qué demonios pretendía con tener a Neville Longbottom de huésped en su mazmorra? Estaba arriesgando el pellejo por… por… ¿por qué? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Sin levantarse, la abrió.

 

─Diga…

 

─El señor Nott quiere verte.

 

Draco detuvo su labor de inmediato. Antes de mirar hacia la puerta miró el reloj en la pared. Esa pequeña visita al museo del horror Nott lo retrasaría una hora más. Luego giró su rostro para ver a Albert Runcorn. Empezaba a sentirse cansado, la muñeca le dolía y el oído empezó a punzarle. Runcorn era uno de esos matones que aún quedaban en el ministerio, uno de esos hombres que en la guerra no les importó hacer desaparecer a gente. Draco se sintió descubierto y con ganas de huir pero en vez de eso se puso de pie y guardó sus pergaminos. Albert Runcorn lo miraba fijamente. Draco deseó poder lanzarle una maldición y darle un escarmiento.

 

─¿Vas a escoltarme?

 

Lo vio con ese desplante de antaño, con esa repulsión en los ojos que había sido el sello de los Malfoy. Runcorn elevó la ceja izquierda pero no se movió ni un poco y eso extrañamente hizo que Draco se sintiera más tranquilo. Creía que había un mensaje oculto en mandar a alguien como Runcorn a buscarle pero algo le decía que el mensaje no era precisamente para él. No sabían nada, sólo habían mandado a Runcorn para tirarle un buscapiés. Esa fortaleza lo acompañó hasta el elevador pero a medida que se acercaba a la oficina de Nott fue disipándose ese impulso hasta casi desaparecer.

 

Golpeó la puerta y abrió. Nott estaba sentado en su enorme sillón verde y en cuanto lo vio entrar centró la mirada en él.

 

─En la misión sucedió algo extraño.

 

Ése era Nott. Directo, duro y ágil mentalmente. No se andaba por las ramas, no era sutil pero eso no quitaba para nada la agudeza Slytherin de la que era poseedor.

 

─¿Por qué desapareciste del campo de batalla Draco?

 

─Verás… ─empezó a responder. Maldito Nott y su forma de tomar descolocada a la gente.

 

─Sé que no eres ningún cobarde, Draco. Te he visto en el campo de batalla y puede que no lastimes a nadie pero nunca dejas a tus compañeros atrás. Creo que aprendiste tu lección después de lo que le sucedió a Crabbe.

 

Y sabía jugar sucio.

 

─Vi a alguien ─Continuó Draco. Las mejores mentiras eran aquellas que llevaban un poco de verdad, ¿no?─. Pensé que era Longbottom y quise ir por él. Pensé que eso me ayudaría, tú sabes…

 

Nott lo observaba y lo estudiaba. Estaba analizándole y Draco esperaba parecer lo más normal posible.

 

─Estás sangrando ─le indicó. Instintivamente Draco se llevó los dedos al oído derecho. Efectivamente, estaba sangrando─. Creo que deberías tomarte un día de descanso ─le recomendó Nott. Draco negó─. No te preocupes. Lo necesitas.

 

Nott se puso de pie y Draco pudo notar lo menudo que se veía. Si no hubiese sido la mano derecha de Voldemort hasta hubiese pasado por un buen tipo.

 

─Lamento haber arruinado la misión ─dijo Draco sabiendo de antemano que la misión había fracasado mucho antes de haber visto a Longbottom.

 

─No estudiamos bien el terreno. Cuando te vi desaparecer te seguí al edificio y sentí una desapareció justo después de entrar. Longbottom iba un paso adelante y por eso salió ileso ─le explicó con una sonrisa casi afable. Eso estremeció a Draco aunque no lo demostró. Nunca había visto a Nott sonriendo y la mueca, lejos de parecer desagradable, era lo más parecido a la sonrisa de un buen hombre. Ese sólo pensamiento hizo que Draco se sintiera derrumbar pues Theodor Nott era todo menos un buen hombre ─. Habrá otras oportunidades ─siguió Nott. Draco asintió─. Ahora vete a casa.

 

Draco caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba tomando el pomo cuando Nott se aclaró la garganta y Draco se detuvo.

 

─Espero verte la próxima semana en casa de Yaxley. Astoria no deja de preguntar por ti.

 

─No te preocupes. Asistiré a la reunión ─contestó Draco manteniendo a raya toda su incertidumbre. De hecho, por fuera parecía completamente normal.

 

─Nos vemos el lunes ─se despidió Nott, a quien pareció divertirle la cara de extrañeza que había puesto Draco─. Hoy es jueves, te tomarás el viernes y los fines de semana el ministerio permanece cerrado. Así que podrás descansar.

 

─Gracias, señor.

 

Había pasado el examen. Hasta cierto punto su pusilánime vida le había salvado. Nott se había tragado el cuento porque creía que Draco quería desesperadamente escalar entre los mortífagos. Sin embargo, estaba claro que el juego continuaba.

 

La invitación a casa de Yaxley era un mero formalismo que amenazaba con descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Draco. Tal vez eso que escondía era la razón principal por querer que Potter estuviese vivo. Y es que cuando era crío nadie se había tomado el tiempo de informarle que ocultarse era una tarea abominable. Draco Malfoy escondía su homosexualidad como quien esconde un cadáver en el sótano. Pero estaba claro que se empezaba a rumorear sobre él y su falta de pequeños hijos rubios y una hermosa mujer.

 

Claro que siempre podía casarse sin amor, sin pasión y sólo para que nadie pudiese señalarlo. Sin embargo estaba el pequeño gran problema de que no confiaba en absolutamente nadie para llevar acabo ese plan. Justamente en eso radicaba el sentirse solo y con una pesada loza en sus hombros. Quería salir de esa coladera, quería ver a Potter emerger de algún lado y acabar con lo que empezó diez años atrás. 

 

*****

 

Draco llegó a casa con una dual sensación de cansancio y exaltación. Su primer impulso fue bajar a las mazmorras y empezar con su rutina de preguntas sin respuestas. Sin embargo decidió que lo mejor para él y para su úlcera era descasar un poco y replantearse la estrategia con Neville Longbottom. En cuanto pisó su habitación Fanny se apareció ofreciéndole un sinfín de manjares a los que se negó y luego Fanny tuvo a bien informarle que el amo Lucius había estado todo el día en un pequeño saloncito bebiendo whisky hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Si era honesto, esa información había sido un bálsamo para sus coronarias.

 

Se deshizo de su abrigo y se despatarro sobre la cama sin ninguna etiqueta. Francamente estaba harto de seguir todos los protocolos pues empezaba a preguntarse con mucha insistencia el motivo de continuar con ello. Estaba más solo que los pavos reales albinos de su madre. La mansión era ridículamente enorme y siniestra. Cada pasillo, cada habitación, el comedor y casi cada rincón estaban cubiertos de terribles momentos. Pero el peor de ellos era la soledad. Era como una cruel broma del destino pues cuando era adolescente se había arriesgado por su familia, por su nombre, por su rancia nobleza de sangre pura. Y después de tanto, ¿qué era lo que quedaba?

 

Su madre había muerto, su padre estaba muerto en vida, su nombre no era más que un chiste para él y para cada mago que tuviera una posición en el imperio de Lord Voldemort. ¿Y qué había de su rancia nobleza? Esa le empezaba a dar arcadas. Para mantener su nobleza tenía que buscarse una mujer y tener hijos. El problema con eso radicaba en que Draco era completa y absolutamente homosexual, y a menos que Blaise tuviera un par de órganos femeninos, no veía la manera de tener hijos nunca. Evidentemente su homosexualidad no iba a poner contento a nadie en el Imperio pues estaban buscando que todos los magos sangre puras poblaran el mundo mágico con hijos perfectos. Si alguien descubriese su secreto estaba seguro que su vida valdría menos que la de un elfo doméstico.

 

¿Qué hacer entonces? Pues arriesgarse el triple escondiendo al rebelde número uno. Claro, si hurgaba un poco, se leía entrelíneas que Draco ya no tenía mucho que perder. Nunca había sido muy valiente, y muy pocas veces había pensado por él mismo, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse si valía la pena seguir una vida tan hueca. Draco quería ser alguien, Draco quería vivir, quería ser él y no se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que su primer acto de independencia estaba en ese momento encerrado en su mazmorra. 

 

—¿Vale la pena jugarse el pellejo por una ilusión? —Preguntó al aire con la esperanza de que su solitaria mansión le respondiera.

 

 

*****

 

 

Neville observó dubitativo el tazón con pudin de melocotón que Fanny le había traído para la cena. No se consideraba una persona remilgada para los artes de la comida pero su estómago ya estaba empezando a tolerar menos el nada variado menú de la mansión Malfoy. 

 

—¿Amo? —Neville le sonrió a la dulce criatura y se llevó a la boca una enorme cucharada de infame pudin.

 

—Gracias Fanny. Creo que estoy satisfecho con eso —dijo después de dos cucharadas más. La criatura dibujo una espeluznante sonrisa y desapareció. Neville suspiró cansado, aún no se le ocurría nada para recuperar su varita y eso estaba poniéndole de malas.

 

Poco a poco la tensión del día fue haciéndole conciliar el sueño. Estaba en medio de un particular mal sueño cuando la luz le empezó a caer sobre sus ojos aún cerrados. Entreabrió los ojos y vio una figura observándole, por un segundo creyó que era Draco ya que no había hecho su acostumbrada visita esa noche. Pero al enfocar su mirada se dio cuenta que ese hombre en el umbral no era Draco. La luz se hizo más resplandeciente, casi lo cegó. Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con una figura digna de M.R. James. Vagamente recordó aquel infame prólogo que había escuchado por ahí, no recordaba exactamente en dónde: ¿Qué es un fantasma? Un evento terrible condenado a repetirse una y otra vez, un instante de dolor, quizá algo muerto que parece por momentos vivo aún…

 

Y aquella figura parecía viva sin embargo tenía un hedor a muerte que hacía temblar a Neville

 

─Tú… ─la figura hablo antes de salir de esa cegadora luz. Fue entonces cuando Neville pudo identificar a Lucius Malfoy o lo que quedaba de él─. Prisioneros… no recuerdo… ─los ojos grises, carentes de toda chispa de vida y calidez, se fijaron en él como dos balas que quería penetrarle ─. Te conozco ─Neville tragó saliva. No tenía varita, no tenía armas, no había un lugar donde refugiarse─. Si, te conozco. Pero… ¿de dónde? —El hombre bajó el rostro como si pensara en algo —. La Orden… claro. Tú eres Frank Longbottom.

 

─Señor…

 

─¡Calla maldito! —El hombre se tambaleaba de borracho pero aún y con eso era peligroso con una varita en la mano. Instintivamente, Neville dio un paso hacia atrás —Yo te enseñaré lo que las ratas como tú deben saber… —Lucius levantó la varita y Neville tenso su cuerpo adelantándose a lo que vendría. 

 

Todo lo que siguió pasó demasiado rápido para gusto de Neville. Escuchó unos fuertes pasos, luego vio a Draco desarmar a Lucius. El hombre termino en el otro extremo de la mazmorra. Neville boqueó y observó fijamente a Draco que tenía el pelo desaliñado y respiraba trabajosamente.

 

—Fanny —llamó Draco y la criatura apareció —. Llévate al amo Lucius a sus habitaciones —Draco dio instrucciones sin mirar a Neville. La elfina cumplió las órdenes de su amo sin chistar.

 

—Draco… —Neville le llamó y el rubio levantó el rostro para encararlo pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó inmóvil y observando intensamente a Neville —. ¿Qué… —Draco se dio media vuelta sin decir nada y Neville se tragó su inútil pregunta.

 

Neville no pudo conciliar el sueño en lo que restó de la noche. Temía que en cualquier momento Lucius apareciera para terminar con lo había empezado. Y claro, también estaba su curiosidad, después de todo era un gato. ¿Qué había pasado con los Malfoy en esos años como para que el orgulloso Lucius terminara así? Neville quería una respuesta y sabía que podía obtener la de Fanny. Así que muy temprano, cuando la elfina entró para traerle el desayuno, Neville se portó todo lo amable y cortes que podía para luego soltar la pregunta.

 

—Fanny —la criatura se detuvo mirándole —. ¿Cómo está el amo Lucius? —Vio las puntiagudas orejas bajar y algo así como preocupación surcando el rostro de la elfina.

 

—Está dormido, señor —Neville asintió.

 

—¿Es normal que él este… —Neville hizo un poco a mímica de tambalearse y la elfina desvió la mirada.

 

—No sé si deba hablar con usted de eso. El amo Draco se enfadara… —la criatura dudo —. Claro que él me dijo que lo tratara como un huésped pero ¿qué clase de huésped está en las mazmorras? El amo Draco siempre está tan solo… tan solo…

 

—Fanny, te prometo que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, sólo quiero saber que ocurre con el amo Lucius y tal vez pueda ayudar al amo Draco —la criatura movió sus manos nerviosamente y luego lo miró evaluadoramente.

 

—El amo Lucius ha estado así desde que mi ama murió. Fue tan triste. Él la amaba tanto. Sí, señor, la amaba. Y mi ama Narcissa estuvo tanto tiempo enferma. Cada día iba apagándose su vida… fue tan horrible para el amo Lucius y el amo Draco. Él la cuidaba mucho, cada día después de su trabajo —la criatura negó —. Ese horrible trabajo en el ministerio. El amo Draco es humillado ahí. Nadie lo trata con el respeto que se merece —la elfina se acercó más a Neville para hablarle al oído —. Ese trabajo también está matando a mi amo Draco. Él tiene esa mira… la misma de mi señora Narcissa.

 

—Gracias, Fanny —le sonrió a la elfina y la criatura se marchó.

 

Neville comió sin sentirle sabor a su desayuno. Esperó ver a Draco por la tarde pero eso no ocurrió; el rubio se apreció en su celda por la noche. Vestía de riguroso negro como siempre. Sin embargo Neville pudo darse cuenta que eso era lo único que parecía seguir como antes. Todo lo podía recordar que se vinculaba con el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy había desaparecido; la mueca de desprecio, la mirada de superioridad, el cabello impecable, esa sensación de poder que siempre había destilado, nada de eso existía ya.

 

Por primera vez en esos tres días Neville lo veía a los ojos y podía notar la desesperación que Draco quería ocultar.

 

─Libérame, por favor —pidió con voz serena. Draco no dijo nada —. Sin varita no soy un peligro para ti —Draco elevó su ceja derecha —. Llevó casi tres días sin ducharme y te juro que necesito urgentemente cocinarme algo más sustancioso que un estofado de res.

 

─Te visto. Eres hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Puedes romperme el cuello, no hay que ser un genio para verlo —Neville negó.

 

─Tú tienes una varita y yo no. En cualquier momento puedes sujetarme o cruciarme. Yo sigo siendo Neville Longbottom, no puedo hacer magia sin varita. Sabes que soy un mago mediocre.

 

—Perdóname si no me conmueven tus palabras pero te he visto romperle el cuello a magos con varita en mano.

 

—Ellos eran una amenaza para mí. Sé que tú no eres una amenaza. Si hubieses querido entregarme lo hubieses hecho al instante que me encontraste. Me tienes aquí porque quieres respuestas pero no te las puedo dar porque no confió en ti.

 

—¿Y entonces yo debo confiar en ti? —Neville se encogió en hombros.

 

—Sería un inicio —Draco negó.

 

—Estoy desesperado pero no tanto como para jugarme mi pellejo.

 

—Te he escuchado preguntarme mil veces por Harry. Sé que estás listo para jugarte el pellejo por algo de esperanza.

 

 

Draco lo dudo, movió su varita indeciso, Neville se relamió los labios esperando lo que podría ser un avada o la liberación. Neville escuchó el clic de la enorme puerta de hierro. Draco lo miró, había miedo en sus ojos pero Neville era un hombre de palabra, además algo le decía que las intenciones de Draco eran honestas.

 

—¿Podemos subir? —Le preguntó a Draco y empezó a caminar adelante del rubio —. Si ves que hago algo indebido siéntete libre de maldecirme. Vaya que se siente bien poder ver la luz. ¿Me puedo dar el baño?

 

—Fanny —la criatura apareció. En cuanto vio a Neville pareció extrañarse —, lleva al señor a una de las habitaciones —la elfina asintió para después escotar a Neville por un largo pasillo.

 

Draco fue directamente por un whisky, ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Estaba dejando a Neville Longbottom libre por su casa. Ese hombre era un peligro. Lo había visto acabar con tres hombres corpulentos a la vez. Sin embargo… allí estaba, siendo un imbécil iluso capaz de arriesgarlo todo. Draco negó. Lo mejor sería dejar libre a Longbottom, tenerlo en su casa era un constante peligro.

 

Draco observó uno de los sillones frente a él y sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta. Casi podía ver a su madre sentada leyendo un pesado libro. Sin ella lo había perdido todo… sin ella estaba perdido… sin ella sólo quedaba la ilusión de poder ser él en mundo libre.

 

─Estoy realmente jodido ─dijo al aire pues esa ilusión venía de las manos de un hombre como Neville Longbottom y sus secuaces.

 

—¿Draco? —el rubio casi soltó de su asiento cuando sintió una de las manos de Neville en su hombro —. Disculpa, estaba llamándote y parecías en otro mundo —Draco boqueó —. Gracias por la ropa —Malfoy asintió distraídamente —¿Crees que pueda prepararme algo de comer?

 

—Siempre y que tus manos no sean las del revientacalderos de antes, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Claro, si esperas que yo te diga dónde están las cosas y como llegar a la cocina estas más loco de lo que pensé. Fanny te dirá dónde está todo —Neville asintió.

 

 

Draco observó a Neville yendo con rumbo a los dominios de Fanny, vagamente se preguntó ¿quién era Neville Longbottom? Luego se preguntó con severidad: ¿Quién era Draco Malfoy? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Qué quedaba de él?

 

Draco…

 

Recordó esa voz que le había hecho feliz y le había contado historias maravillosas…

 

Draco…

 

A lo lejos, muy lejos de ese tiempo. En otro tiempo cuando él era feliz, cuando su madre aún vivía…

 

─Los dragones de la suerte, como ya se he dicho, son criaturas de aire y de fuego. El elemento líquido no sólo les resulta extraño, sigo también sumamente peligroso. Pueden apagarse realmente en el agua como una llama...Si es que antes no se ahogan, porque respiran aire ininterrumpidamente por todo el cuerpo, a través de sus cien mil escamas de color madreperla. Se alimentan por igual de aire y de calor y no precisan otro alimento, pero sin luz y calor sólo pueden vivir poco tiempo.**

 

Draco intentó ignorar el nudo en su garganta al recordar aquel cuento que su madre le decía todas las noches.

 

─Draco… ─Draco parpadeó. El recuerdo de su madre se diluyó en la sombra del pasado y de aquel tiempo que ya había perdido ─. Estas bastante distraído. Me parece que pensabas en algo bastante profundo ¿cierto? ─Draco parpadeó sin decir nada —. Fanny me pidió que viniera por ti. La mesa esta puesta —Draco se levantó y camino hacia el enorme comedor que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba iluminado y con dos platos puestos ─. El menú de hoy es salmón con cebolla, calabacín, champiñones y espárragos a la parrilla. El secreto es no joder los vegetales al quemarlos y cocerlos demasiado. El gordo que hay en mí siempre disfruta mucho cocinar así que te aseguro una buena comida.

 

Comieron en silencio. Draco con más mesura que Neville, como era natural. Para sorpresa de Draco, estaba disfrutando ese silencio que no era incómodo, ni lo hacía sentir solo. Era patético, la sola presencia de Neville le estaba causando un efecto positivo, ¿tan solo se sentía? Con gran pesar sabía que la respuesta era positiva. Cuando la cena termino, Draco ofreció una taza de café para aligerar los temas que seguían. Caminaron en silencio hacia un pequeño salón donde Fanny había encendido chimenea dejando todo acogedor. Era una verdadera lástima que los temas a tratar nada tuviera que ver con el cuadro que Fanny les estaba regalando.

 

 

—Mi madre murió… ella murió hace cinco años─ Longbottom parpadeó y no dijo nada. ─Mi padre también murió ─ dijo Draco viendo hacia las llamas —. Creo que lo pudiste notar. Tiene una gran amistad con la bebida. Es su forma de evadir la muerte de mi madre —Draco no había hablado con nadie de eso así que se sorprendió cuando sus ojos se humedecieron y su voz se quebró.

 

─Lo lamento, Draco —Neville lo decía de corazón.

 

─Durante su enfermedad ella empezó a alucinar. A veces me veía a mí como un niño, otras veces pensaba que yo era su padre, lo peor era cuando no reconocía a nadie —Draco guardó silencio mientras intentaba disipar el nudo en su garganta —. Fue cuando habló por primera vez de Potter. Ella me dijo que lo había visto regresar de la muerte después de Avada. Ella me dijo que Severus era un espía, que él salvó a Potter. Nunca le creí… hasta que te encontré. Vi como desaparecía Ginny Weasley, el Ministerio la había dado por muerta, hubo una fiesta en honor de su muerte. Entonces pensé que si habían mentido en eso también pudieron mentir en la muerte de Potter —Neville contrajo su rostro.

 

─¿Importa? Las personas mueren a diario. Amigos… familiares. Harry representa una idea, una lucha. Lo que Tom ha querido matar todo este tiempo es la esperanza. Gente como Fred, Remus, Tonks, todos ellos tenían esperanza. Su muerte no fue en vano. La de Tom sí lo será, porque está equivocado. Porque nadie puede detener la esperanza. Esa vive en cada uno de nosotros. Mientras haya una sola persona que mantenga esa llama encendida, él nunca podrá terminar con esto.

 

—Es hermoso escuchar hablar a los revolucionarios ¿ganas muchos simpatizantes con ese discurso? —Draco ironizó —. Tal vez de dónde vienes eso ayude pero aquí no se puede vivir, aquí es mejor no brillar ni levantar sospechas, aquí no hay esperanza cuando lo que quieres es conservar la vida. Te puedo decir que en el pasado estuve convencido de querer algo y, de pronto, cuando se convirtió en realidad, me di cuenta que realmente hubiese querido no haberlo deseado.

 

Porque ya no importaba ser ya el más grande, el más fuerte o el más inteligente. Todo eso lo había superado. Deseaba ser querido como era, bueno o malo, hermoso o feo, listo o tonto, con todos sus defectos...O precisamente por ellos.

 

Neville observó a Draco quien tenía su mirada puesta en el fuego que crepitaba frente a ellos. Ciertamente ya no eran unos niños, poco quedaba de aquello, Draco estaba devastado y Neville conocía ese sentimiento de soledad. Casi sin quererlo se identificó con él. Aún a pesar de él mismo el recuerdo de una voz profunda y afable llegó a su mente. Era una frase de la Historia sin Fin: A veces lo que el hombre necesita es un poco de esperanza porque en ella se encuentra la luz de la promesa de un futuro mejor.

 

—¿Cambiaría algo si te dijera que tu madre no mintió? —Draco lo observó con una intensidad que hizo estremecer a Neville. Parecía que sus palabras habían cruzado como un rayo en medio de la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

_El tiempo se lo lleva todo y al final sólo queda oscuridad. A veces encontramos a otros en esa oscuridad y otras veces los perdemos en ella…_

 

Sin querer Draco había contenido el aliento. Neville no había dicho que Potter estaba vivo, sencillamente había hecho una pregunta que, sin querer, le daba una esperanza. ¿Su madre había tenido razón? Neville había dado un tal vez. Y entonces ¿qué seguía? ¿Draco iba a correr hacia el bando de los buenos huyendo de todo, dejando a su borracho padre para que lo hicieran pedazos?

 

Neville observó a Draco. Lo analizó con una mirada profunda. Parecía que su mente bullía con un sinfín de preguntas. Hasta cierto punto Neville sentía que sus palabras se habían quedado suspendidas en el aire como si esperaran una respuesta del rubio. No podía decirle la verdad a Draco, por no lo menos no en ese momento, tenía que esperar a estar seguro que su secreto estaba a salvo. Draco giró su rostro para encararle y Neville se dio cuenta que él también estaba siendo analizado. Draco le estaba observando en busca de alguna grieta, algo, lo que fuese que le demostrara que estaba mintiéndole para salir vivo de esa ridícula situación. Neville soportó la mirada sin titubeos. 

 

Draco moría por preguntar qué había ocurrido realmente esa infame noche en el bosque prohibido. Pero se contuvo, en vez de eso, cogió su taza y bebió tranquilamente barajeando una serie de respuestas políticamente correctas para la pregunta que Neville había dejado en el aire.

 

─Eso dependería si hay verdaderas posibilidades para un cambio sobre el futuro inmediato ——Neville asintió al comprender lo que el rubio quería decir.

 

—Han pasado diez años ya, y como habrás notado, no tenemos intenciones de detenernos hasta acabar con lo que empezamos. Con o sin Harry de por medio —Neville giró su mirada hacia las crepitantes llamas.

 

—¿Hasta cuándo? Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, tú mismo, ninguno es eterno. Al morir ustedes…

 

—¿Morirá la esperanza? Te equivocas, Draco. Después de nosotros vendrán más y más. Todos con la esperanza de la libertad. Fuera de este mundo que ha creado Tom Ryddle hay un universo de personas que quieren libertad, unidad, justicia y establecer un nuevo orden donde todos podamos vivir sin temor a señores oscuros o dictadores. Esta guerra sólo terminará el día que Tom muera a manos de uno de los nuestros. 

 

Draco no se esperaba aquello. Neville Longbottom aún no le había dado una respuesta real sobre Potter pero de cierta manera le estaba dando mucho más que eso. Draco observó la tupida barba de Neville, no lo había notado antes pero se veía mayor, había profundas líneas de expresión en su rostro y su barba presentaba motas de pelo blanquecino. Eran de la misma edad y Longbottom parecía por lo menos cinco años mayor que él.

 

En el Ministerio había expedientes enteros dedicados a las fracasadas misiones para captura a Neville, Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Todos suponían que al caer ellos la resistencia se desmoronaría. Durante años Draco lo pensó así, después de todo, era evidente que Neville y compañía llevaban en hombros todos los asuntos de los rebeldes. Sin embargo esa pequeña charla con Neville le había hecho ver que estaban equivocados.

 

—Si él pudo acabar con todos los muggles ¿qué puedes esperar tú si eres un mago mediocre? —Draco jugó rudo pero para su sorpresa Neville no se exaspero.

 

—Si tú crees que Tom Ryddle pudo acabar con los muggles entonces me confirmarás que has perdido la razón. Todo cuanto te rodea está basado en una red de mentiras. Lo que ocurrió con los muggles fue completamente obra de su propia ambición.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Draco empezaba a sentirse aturdido. Un profundo dolor de cabeza estaba instalándose fatalmente en él.

 

—Fue una pandemia lo que acabo con ellos —Draco miró a Neville sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería pero estaba demasiado cansado mentalmente como para seguir con esa conversación —. ¿Abrumado?

 

—Cansado. Pero quiero saber —Neville asintió.

 

—Creo que por hoy terminamos. Lo que sigue de contar es bastante como para digerirse bien estando cansado.

 

Esa noche Neville no durmió en una oscura mazmorra, Draco le pidió a Fanny que le llevara a una habitación. Neville intentó dormir pero pronto se dio cuenta que en cuanto cerraba los ojos las imágenes más dolorosas de su vida se agolpaban para ver la luz. Él no quería tener pesadillas pero aparentemente era inevitable cuando había removido el pasado para hablar con Draco Malfoy. Neville suspiró tragándose el nudo en su garganta e intentó no pensar pero su mente se aferraba una y otra vez en recordarle el pasado… en recordarle su tiempo con él.

 

 

─¿Qué es la Nada?

─Es el vacío que queda, la desolación que destruye éste mundo…

 

 

****

 

Ginny observó le gris cielo y dos solitarios copos de nieve que estaban cayendo justo frente a ella. A unos cuentos metros, unos niños bien abrigados jugaban tranquilamente mientras sus madres charlaban. Se había refugiado con los muggles, mezclándose entre ellos y aprendiendo todo lo que podían. Pero diez años eran bastantes, muchos de aquellos niños eran hijos de magos y muggles que se habían enamorado en medio de la guerra y de la pandemia. Los años habían sido generosos con ellos, poco a poco se estaban levantando y la pesadilla del Capitán Trotamundos* había quedado atrás. La esperanza de un futuro mejor estaba más firme que nunca y Ginny tenía sentimientos ambiguos respecto a eso pero estaba dispuesta a continuar, como todos en aquella resistencia. 

 

Ginny le sonrió a uno de los chiquillos que jugaba a pesar de que por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello de pelo rubio.

 

─¿Qué pasa Terry? Deberías estar contando víveres ─Dijo antes de que el chico hablará. Terry contrajo su rostro.

 

─Neville no ha regresado ─Ginny se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del recinto. No se detuvo ni siquiera cuando Terry empezó a perseguirla como uno de esos pequeños perros que tanto le gustaban a los chicos─. Ginny, han pasado…

 

─Neville sabe cuidarse. No te preocupes Terry… ─le tomó gentilmente del hombro para obligarla a girarse y que lo viera a los ojos.

 

─Algo debió pasarle. Él nunca tarda tanto y cuando lo hace envía un mensaje, estoy seguro que algo paso. Antes de aparecernos vi como Draco Malfoy observaba hacia el maldito edificio, estoy seguro que…

 

─Suficiente Terry ─Ginny fue firme, como siempre que lanzaba un ultimátum sin necesidad de gritar, sin hacer más aspavientos que su fiera mirada ─. Neville sabe cuidarse. No alteres a las personas, no te pongas nervioso y mantente ocupado.

 

─Ginny tú sabes que es Neville quién sostiene toda la esperanza. Puede que Harry sea nuestro líder… moral pero eso no basta en el campo de batalla y necesitamos la fuerza de Neville para ganar. Él es nuestro verdadero líder ─Ginny contrajo su rostro y se apartó de Terry.

 

─Nadie es indispensable, ni siquiera Neville y lo sabes. Él mismo lo ha dicho mil veces: todos los días perdemos a alguien valioso. Si en esta ocasión le ha tocado a Neville tenemos que enfrentarlo y seguir con lo nuestro ─Ginny dio por zanjado el tema sin embargo Terry no estaba dispuesto a renunciar tan pronto y continuo siguiendo a Ginny.

 

—Tú no lo entiendes. Yo lo…

 

—Amas… Lo sé. Seguro. Pero él no te ama a ti —los ojos de Terry resplandecieron por el dolor y el odio que sentía por Ginny en ese momento —. Vamos, lo sabes bien. Neville fue claro desde el principio contigo y si tú te has hecho castillos en el aire eso es una lástima. 

 

—Él no es de tu propiedad —Ginny esbozó una sonrisa.

 

—Claro que no. Él es mi amigo. Lo amo en el sentido más fraternal de la palabra porque Neville y yo hemos compartido más que cualquiera en este lugar pero no es algo que puedas entender. Neville no te ama, no puede amar a nadie, porque ya lo hizo y aún se siente así por alguien que no eres tú. Supéralo Terry, haznos ese favor.

 

Ginny se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando tranquilamente. Terry no era un mal chico pero parecía no entender que era el chico en turno y no el tierno y lindo maridito de Neville. Se lo había advertido a su amigo, Terry Boot era un chico pegajoso, se le notaba que quería acaparar a Neville y ser el centro de atención. Ginny odiaba a las personas así, parecían tan necesitadas. Pero claro, su amigo no lo escuchó, Neville casi nunca escuchaba cuando se trataba de hombres.

 

—¿Ginny? —La pelirroja se detuvo cuando escuchó que la llamaban —. Lo siento pero te he llamado dos veces y parecía que no me escuchabas. Necesito tu firma para el reabasto de medicamentos —Ginny asintió y firmó —. ¿Todo está bien? Lo siento, es que parecías muy distraída hace un momento y…

 

—No te preocupes. Tuve una pequeña fricción con Terry —Goyle asintió sonriendo.

 

—Supongo que no entendió del todo el tipo de relación que suele desarrollarse con ustedes —Ginny observó a Greg y abrió la boca para decir algo —. No tienes por qué decirme nada. Lo entiendo ¿ok? Lo tuve claro desde el principio. Sólo… no quiero que las cosas sigan raras entre tú y yo —Greg Goyle le entregó la copia del documento había firmado y se marchó con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Ginny suspiró. Si era honesta, ella tampoco escuchaba cuando se trataba de hombres. Así que Neville y ella estaban algo así como empatados en ese rubro.

 

****

 

Harry observaba por el gran ventanal de su despacho. A pesar de la nieve se sentía cierto grado de la calidez y Harry lo agradecía.

 

—¿Nos deberíamos de empezar a preocuparnos por la desaparición de Neville? —Preguntó Severus Snape sin despegar su mirada del grueso libro que tenía entre las manos. Harry cerró los ojos y después sonrió muy disimuladamente.

 

—No —dijo contundente sin despegar la vista del ventanal. Desde el otro lado de la habitación una botella de brandy levitó junto con una copa que termino en la mano derecha de Harry. Unos segundos después Ginny llamana a la puerta.

 

—Severus —saludo la pelirroja y Snape asintió con tranquilidad —. Harry —el hombre se giró para ver a su amiga —. Te traigo la lista de las personas que encontramos en el Golfo. Nadie en cuarentena, todos sanos, como siempre —Harry asintió —. Ron y yo hemos trazado la nueva ruta de exploración y saldremos mañana —Harry asintió de nuevo bebiendo un trago de su brandy.

 

—¿Y? —Preguntó sólo porque el juego del gato y el ratón no se le apetecía en ese momento.

 

—Algunos chicos creen que sería buena idea mandar un equipo al mundo mágico para buscar a Neville.

 

—Neville está bien. De no ser así ya lo sabríamos. Tom estaría exhibiendo su cabeza por todos lados si él lo hubiera capturado —Ginny observó intensamente a los ojos verdes de Harry.

 

—¿Quién lo capturó entonces? —Harry se encogió en hombros —. Harry…

 

—Por el momento, deja que las cosas tomen su curso. Tal vez por fin podamos saber dónde está metido Tom.

 

—Bien. Les diré a los chicos que Neville se encuentra a salvo.

 

Ginny no parecía no muy convencida sin embargo decidió confiar en Harry, siempre lo hacía. Se despidió de Severus quien le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora. Harry se sirvió una nueva copa de brandy y se sentó en su sillón para leer la lista que Ginny le había traído. Eran cincuenta nombres; cincuenta personas que se les unían al nutrido grupo que formaba la Zona, que para el último conteo estaban en trecientos mil, un número nada despreciable si se pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en el mundo.

 

—Cada vez está más cerca el momento —mencionó Severus observando a Harry.

 

—Lo sé. Será la última expedición. Hoy se lo diré al consejo. Lo próximo es reagruparnos para acabar con Tom.

 

 

****

 

Harry escuchó con gran desinterés el balance de alimentos de la Zona. Hermione hacia un gran trabajo administrando el lugar y generando la democracia que hasta el momento les regia. El primer paso para la armonía de la Zona había sido la creación de ese Consejo por el que habían votado todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Zona. El Consejo se había conformado de magos y de no magos por igual, siete en total. Cada uno encargado de algo necesario para la supervivencia de todos en total armonía. Cada cuatro años se proponían elecciones y la gente votaba de nuevo libremente para escoger a nuevos integrantes del Consejo.

 

Todo sencillo, todo hecho para vivir en santa paz, hasta ese momento, pues Harry estaba por lanzar una propuesta para terminar con el proyecto de rescate que venían llevando desde hacía casi ocho años.

 

—¿Harry? —Hermione le dio la palabra y Harry se puso solemnemente de pie.

 

—Quiero poner a votación la suspensión indefinida de los rescates para darle prioridad al ataque definitivo a Tom Ryddle —Hermione entreabrió la boca y Harry casi podía detectar como los miembros de aquella mesa redonda contenían el aliento. A simple vista parecía que lo pedido por Harry era cualquier cosa pero no era así. Suspender los rescates se traducían en dejar a su suerte a los posibles sobrevivientes del Capitán Trotamundos.

 

—Harry, ¿te has vuelto loco? No podemos dejar a esas personas a la deriva.

 

—Hermione hace diez años llegamos aquí. El Capitán Trotamundos se esparció por el mundo durante los siguientes dos años de nuestra llegada y durante todo este tiempo nos hemos encargado de hermanarnos en este lugar que llamamos la Zona. He sido una gran labor, no lo niego. Pero aquí han crecido niños que no conocen otro mundo que no sea este; a ellos les hemos relegado a una burbuja amenazada por Tom, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que tarden los mortífagos en salir al mundo no sólo a cazarnos? Pronto, Tom querrá reclamar lo que queda del mundo y eso se traduce en poner en riesgo este lugar.

 

—Muchos de los habitantes de la Zona tienen allá afuera amigos, familiares, personas que quieren y que seguro están sufriendo —Hermione enfrentó a Harry.

 

—No podemos condenar a la Zona por fantasmas —Harry fue contundente —. Si aún hay personas vivas, son inmunes al virus y tienen las mismas posibilidades que nosotros de sobrevivir.

 

Hermione empuñó las manos y le regaló a Harry una mirada dolida. Harry sabía el motivo del gran enojo y frustración de su amiga, ella aún guardaba la esperanza de encontrar a sus padres vivos.

 

—Harry tiene razón —Amelia, una de los miembros no magos de la mesa directiva se puso de pie a lado de Harry.

 

Amelia Rodríguez era una mujer con un rostro duro y poco expresivo, sus ojos negros eran completamente francos, tal vez por eso había sido uno de los miembros más votados del Consejo. Antes del Capitán Trotamundos, Amelia había sido profesora de universidad en su natal España, tenía un esposo y tres hijos. Su hijo mayor fue el primero en enfermar, luego su esposo y más tarde su hijo menor. Todos muertos.

 

Su hijo Esteban, el único miembro de su familia que aún quedaba vivo, se perdió en medio del caos después del último ataque mortífago. Amelia no sabía si su hijo estaba vivo aún, si era inmune al virus o si había muerto en aquel infame ataque.

 

—No podemos seguir con esto. Han pasado muchos años y es nuestro deber darles a las personas de la Zona un futuro mejor. La libertad debe ser nuestro mejor regalo para esos niños que no conocen otra vida que no sea esta y mientras Tom siga vivo eso no será posible.

 

Uno a uno los miembros del Consejo fueron levantando sus manos para unirlas con las de Amelia y Harry, sólo Hermione y, su actual novio, Ian se abstuvieron de hacerlo.

 

—Entonces, la gente de la Zona votará… —dijo Hermione tragándose el nudo en su garganta mientras pasaba su mirada herida entre Ron y Harry.

 

*****

 

Neville siguió con la mirada a los tres pavos reales albinos que estaban en el inmenso jardín de la Mansión Malfoy. Eran aves extremadamente exóticas y por demás bellas.

 

—Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que me has estado evitando durante medio día —Draco Malfoy tenía toda la razón, la había estado evitando y con gran maestría, la Mansión Malfoy era un lugar para jugar a las escondidas.

 

—Tienes absolutamente toda la razón —Neville sonrió —. De cierta manera no quería continuar con nuestra anterior conversación. Sabes, hablar hizo que se removieran ciertas sensaciones que creía enterradas.

 

—Necesito saber —dijo Draco sin despegar su mirada de la de Neville.

 

—Bien —Caminaron por el jardín como si fuesen grandes amigos —. Durante el primer año de exilio nos intentamos camuflajear con los muggles y durante ese tiempo lo hicimos medianamente bien. Tom inició sus ataques casi de inmediato sólo que nunca se imaginó que los muggles se defenderían con su armamento militar —Draco recordaba vagamente esas primeras misiones. Él no entendía muy bien que tenían que hacer y Lord Voldemort daba instrucciones poco precisas. Al cabo de un tiempo las misiones cesaron y luego el Lord y Nott dieron la noticia que los muggles habían sido aniquilados con éxito sin embargo no podían expandir el mundo mágico hasta que los rebeldes cayeran —. Fue en una de esas luchas que Tom atacó una base militar y la destruyó liberando al Capitán Trotamundos. Era un virus similar a la gripe sólo que letal para los humanos. En un principio nadie le tomó importancia a unas cuantas gripes alrededor de Londres pero luego la situación fue intensificándose y empezaron las muertes. Miles, cientos, millones. Al cabo de un año el Capitán Trotamundos ya se había esparcido por toda Europa y viajaba con un destino mortal para África y Rusia. 

 

—Pero ¿por qué se detuvieron los ataques? Si los muggles estaban muriendo era lógico darles la estocada final.

 

—Claro. Sólo que Tom es mitad muggle. Su padre, él era muggle —Draco tenía sus sospechas, había escuchado el cotilleo, pero nunca se lo habían aclarado —. Tuvo miedo. Si el virus mataba muggles, tal vez podía matar magos mestizos. Por eso se retiró y casi puso en cuarentena al mundo mágico. ¿No te has dado cuenta que sólo envía a magos de sangre pura a sus misiones para detenernos? Sigue teniendo miedo de ser infectado por el Capitán Trotamundos.

 

—Ese virus… ¿es mortal para nosotros? —Neville negó.

 

—Los magos sangre pura somos inmunes. Lo han demostrado los años

 

—Pero hubo sobrevivientes ¿cierto? Quiero decir, muggles que sobrevivieron al virus —Neville asintió.

 

—Creamos la Zona al poco tiempo. Los magos y los no magos que sobrevivían al virus. Luego empezamos con las misiones de rescate para los inmunes y así han pasado diez años.

 

—¿Potter está vivo? —Neville se humedeció los labios nerviosamente. Ya había revelado bastante y si Nott o Tom usaban legeremancia contra Draco podrían obtener toda esa información pero aún y con eso se sentía verdaderamente obligado a darle una respuesta a Draco.

 

Caminó hasta una jardinera y cogió un diente de león que solitariamente brillaba entre el verde de la hierba y se lo dio a Draco como muda respuesta. Los ojos grises resplandecieron y Neville pudo notar como tragaba saliva nerviosamente.

 

El momento fue cortado por Fanny quien llegó con un sobre en mano y nerviosamente se lo entregó a Draco. Malfoy vio la excelente caligrafía de Theodore Nott y por un segundo quiso salir corriendo.

 

—¿Draco? —El rubio sintió la mano de Neville sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. En ese momento tenía en su mano derecha la muestra más fiel de la esperanza y en su mano izquierda una sentencia de muerte.


	4. Chapter 4

  

 

Neville observaba la penetrante oscuridad de la noche que extrañamente era más fría que cualquier otra, a pesar de que ya no se encontraba en las gélidas mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy. La carta que había llegado a manos de Draco parecía haberlo congelado todo de una forma siniestra. Al parecer el secreto mejor guardado de Draco Malfoy no era ocultar a un enemigo del imperio de Tom. Su mayor secreto era su homosexualidad. 

Draco se lo había explicado todo sin muchos ánimos y sobre todo, al parecer de Neville, porque no tenía otra persona que pudiera escucharle. Draco se estaba tambaleando en una diminuta cuerda y Theo Nott había tendido una trampa precisa; si Draco no se presentaba con alguna acompañante su cabeza rodaría directamente a los pies de Tom.

Neville negó lentamente. Era un idiota, Harry se lo decía todo el tiempo, estaba empecinado en salvar a todos y eso no era posible. Pero no podía evitar trazar en su cabeza un plan para poder ayudar a Draco. Sabía que tenía que sacar a los Malfoy del mundo mágico y llevarlos a la Zona pero al mismo tiempo tenía una obligación con su causa. Sin querer, Draco lo había puesto en una posición en la que podía lograr lo impensable, aprovechar su estancia para investigar el escondite de Tom. 

Tenían años dividiéndose entre rescatar a los sobrevivientes del Capitán Trotamundos y en investigar la guarida de Tom. Draco le había abierto una puerta enorme para sumergirse en el mundo mágico. Pero ¿cómo sacar ventaja de ello sin perjudicar a Draco o a Lucius? Esa pregunta se quedó flotando en la mente de Neville mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el cansancio y empezaba a dormir. 

_El fuego se extendía por todo el lugar. Una enorme torre del edificio caía justo frente a sus ojos y el helicóptero se alejaba un poco del edificio donde se encontraban para poder estabilizarse de nuevo. Neville sujetaba con fuerza al niño que no tenía entre sus brazos, parecía tener más de cinco años y lloraba sobre su hombro, uno segundos después vio a Harry y a Ginny descender del helicóptero para ayudar a las personas a subir. Cuando la última mujer estuvo a salvo, Neville se disponía a correr al siguiente edificio pero una mano firme lo detuvo._

_—¿Qué haces? —Neville observó a Harry con esos ojos verdes inyectados de vida que lo fulminaban._

_—Ir al siguiente edificio —Harry contrajó el rostro —. ¿Qué? Harry, hay niños en ese edificio. Tenemos que salvarlos._

_—¿Salvar qué exactamente? Mira ese lugar. Todo arde. Además, era el área del hospital donde estaban las personas infectadas. Tenemos que irnos Neville._

_—¿Estás loco? ¿Quién crees que eres para decidir quién se salva y quién no? El que tú lo hayas perdido todo no quiere decir que los demás…_

_—Todos hemos perdido algo o a alguien. Pero no puedo permitir que ese sentimiento de culpa nos ciegue. Tenemos personas que llevar a la Zona. Observa a tu alrededor Neville —Longbottom desvió su mirada hacia el interior del helicóptero. La mayoría de los sobrevivientes eran niños y niñas con sus padres —. Karl no está en ese edificio. Karl está muerto —Neville observó el edificio cayendo a pedazos y lentamente subió al helicóptero._

Neville despertó sobresaltado y con el corazón en la garganta. Había tenido un recuerdo nítido de la noche en la que supo que él jamás podría ser el líder de esa guerra. Ese papel era el de Harry. 

Tom había atacado un hospital al norte de Moscú, ellos no habían podido hacer nada para detenerlos, Harry había dado la orden de  rescatar a todas las personas aún con vida. El equipo de rescate había sorteado el fuego para llegar al área donde tenían en cuarentena a familias completas que eran inmunes al virus y se habían logrado evacuar a todos. Sin embargo el área de hospitalización había sido devastada por el fuego. 

Si Harry no hubiese estado ahí para detenerlo, Neville hubiese saltado al fuego perdiendo la vida y tal vez la de las personas en el helicóptero de rescate. 

¿Estaba volviendo a saltar a un edificio ardiendo al pensar en ayudar a Draco? Algo le decía que no. Algo, tal vez su intuición, le decía que debía hacerlo para obtener una pieza importante de información y llevarla a la Zona junto con dos muy buenos aliados. 

 

****

 

El humo del cigarrillo se perdía en la penumbra mientras Ginny observaba a las estrellas. En noches como esas llegaba a pensar que la Zona estaba cubierta por un enorme domo en el cual se podía hechizar el techo para dar noches tan bonitas como esa. 

 

—Cualquier persona que te viera pensaría que estás buscando inspiración para una buena poesía —Harry se sentó a lado de ella en la cornisa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? —Harry le sonrió por la ironía y cogió el cigarrillo que Ginny tenía entre los dados para darle una calda. 

—A veces me pongo tenso con las votaciones. Mañana se decide nuestro proceder en cuanto a los rescates. 

—Bah, tú y yo sabemos el resultado de esa votación. A pesar de los esfuerza de Hermione, Amelia ha hecho una excelente labor con los representantes de los sectores y todos están convencidos que debemos parar con los rescates para enfocarnos en un plan de ataque hacia Tom —Harry suspiró sin poder evitarlo. 

—Puede ser. Aunque Hermione tiene de su lado algo muy importante. Todos los que están aquí tienen la esperanza de ver a alguno de sus seres queridos con vida —Ginny rió por lo bajo. 

—Claro. Todos guardamos esa esperanza. Yo misma quisiera que mi madre cruzara la puerta principal a pesar de que la vi caer como un bulto cuando el avada de Nott le golpeó en el pecho o de ver a mi padre paseándose por el jardín a pesar de saber que fue sepultado por un montón de rocas en aquel terremoto mientras salvaba a dos críos —Harry bajó la mirada —. La esperanza es lo último que muere ¿cierto? —Ginny negó cerrando los ojos —. Lo cierto es que hay más esperanzas puestas en que podamos salir de aquí y ser libres una vez que Tom este muerto. 

—¿Aunque eso signifique atacar el mundo mágico sin saber si Neville está vivo o no? —Ginny se encogió en hombros. 

—Personas mueren todos los días, Neville lo dice todo el tiempo. Además, sabes muy bien lo que cada uno significa para las personas de la Zona. Todos saben lo que tú haces y lo que hacemos nosotros. Saben las decisiones que tomas y, muy a tú pesar, ellos confían en ti. 

—Confían porque creen que puedo acabar con Tom —Ginny giró su rostro y miró a Harry a los ojos por primera vez. 

—Tal vez así deba ser. A veces creo que todo esto, la guerra con Tom, el Capitán trotamundos… todo fue obra de la naturaleza para acabar con nosotros. 

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A un castigo divino? —Ambos sonrieron.

—No. Tal vez a un castigo de la naturaleza. El hombre ha sido el peor depredador del mundo. No nos cansábamos de crear muros y barreras para alejarnos más. Tú bien sabes lo que era el mundo muggle con toda esa miseria y desigualdad. Y nosotros también con nuestros ritos y formas apergaminadas. El mundo era un asco. El Capitán trotamundos devastó todo y no le importó nada; ni muros, ni monedas, géneros, razas o estatus sociales. Pero sólo fue contra los humanos. Todos los animales están vivos. Si salimos de la Zona podemos ver la vegetación floreciendo cada día más hermosa. Al final, ese virus nos sirvió para poner las cosas en su lugar y llevarnos a un enfrentamiento definitivo. 

—¿Te refieres al enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal? —Ginny asintió. 

—Y los que queden vivos al final podrán disfrutar de lo que ha dejado a su paso el virus: El gran poder de empezar de nuevo.

 

*****

 

Draco se levantó muy temprano. Había pasado una noche terrible teniendo todo tipo de pesadillas, una peor que la otra. Se había resuelto a dejar libre a Longbottom pues no podía darse el lujo de tener dos secretos que guardar. Se dio un largo baño y se dispuso a informarle a Neville sobre su decisión. Al bajar se encontró con un Neville Longbottom algo distinto pues parecía tener cierto brillo en los ojos. 

 

—¿Qué sucede? No pensé encontrarte despierto tan temprano.

—Pase mala noche —Draco asintió entendiendo perfectamente lo que Longbottom quería decir —. Draco, estuve pensando y creo que tengo la solución a tus problemas y también a los míos —Malfoy elevó su ceja derecha extrañado y algo curioso. 

—¿Tus problemas? Si te refieres al hecho de estar aquí, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Lo mejor es que te marches y ya he pensado la manera de sacarte de aquí sin que levantemos sospechas. 

—No, eso no es precisamente lo que me preocupa. Verás, desde hace años queremos saber la ubicación exacta de Tom para poder atacarlo —Draco resopló.

—Vaya, pues buena suerte con eso. Nosotros tenemos años sin verle. Algunos dicen que sólo Nott sabe su paradero. Sinceramente yo creo que ni siquiera él está enterado de donde se encuentra ese vejestorio. 

—Bueno, tal vez lo sepa, talvez no. La única forma de saberlo es mediante un hechizo y algo de investigación física. Por eso debo entrar a la casa de Nott —Draco soltó una carcajada. 

—¿Si? ¿Y cómo pretendes lograrlo? En cuanto pongas un pie fuera de esta casa todas las alarmas del mundo mágico se activaran. 

—Draco, te pido que confíes en mí. Primero, necesito una varita —Draco volvió a reír —. Por favor, te juro que no me iré, ni te haré daño. Ambos podemos sacar beneficio de esto. 

—Supongamos que te doy una varita ¿qué me garantiza que no vas a matarme? 

—Que alguna vez fui un Gryffindor y tengo palabra —Draco lo observó fijamente con sus ojos grises desconfiados —. Y si eso no te basta, como es obvio, te puedo decir que de esto depende el futuro de la Zona. 

Draco miró por uno segundos a Neville y al final terminó aceptado, después de todo no tenía mucho que perder y, a esas alturas, daba lo mismo morir a manos de Nott que de Longbottom. Llamó a la elfina quien en cuestión de segundos desapareció y pareció de nuevo con una caja entre las manos. Draco tenía esa varita sin registro y sin uso desde que su madre había muerto pues en más de una ocasión pensó en dejar el mundo mágico pero nunca se atrevió. 

—La varita escoge al mago —le dio la caja a Neville —. Tal vez esta pueda serte útil. Nadie la ha usado, así que si se entienden… —Neville la cogió y sonrió al sentir el leve cosquilleo de la magia. 

—Gracias. Ahora, espera un momento. Me llevará algo de tiempo pero creo que puedo conseguirlo. 

Neville desapareció escaleras arriba con la varita y Draco se empezó a preguntar en qué momento terminaría muerto. Estuvo quince minutos esperando a Longbottom en el mismo lugar hasta que terminó por aburrirse y decidió que lo mejor era desayunar algo. Cuando pasó una hora pensó que Neville se había marchado por fin pero lo descartó casi enseguida pues las protecciones de la Mansión no lo hubieran dejado irse sin permiso de Draco. Cuarenta minutos más tarde Draco envió a la elfina a ver que estaba sucediendo pero la criatura al regresar sólo le dijo que el amo Neville estaba trabajando. Draco se desesperó aún más y decidió que lo mejor era leer algo para tranquilizar sus nervios. 

Casi cinco horas después la puerta doble de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par y la boca de Draco cayó cómicamente al suelo. 

—Pero ¿qué demonios?... —Draco observó detenidamente a la figura frente a él. 

—¿Me veo bien? Oh, lo siento —Neville apuntó la varita a su garganta y luego habló de nuevo pero con una voz completamente distinta, una voz femenina —. ¿Y bien?

Frente a Draco estaba una hermosa mujer con una cabellera oscura que caía delicadamente sobre sus estrechos hombros. Con una tez angelical, unos hermosos ojos azules. Tenía unos pechos pronunciados pero no obscenos, unas caderas firmes, con curvas y unas bonitas piernas. 

—¿Cómo demonios conseguiste esto? —Neville sonrió. 

—Ginny y Hermione nos enseñaron varios hechizos para lograr algo así. Claro que te habrás dado cuenta que me toma algo de tiempo conseguirlo y más por mi complexión —Draco no cabía en su asombro y ciertamente la chica frente a él era un poco más alta que él y sin tacones. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es un hechizo? —Neville negó. 

—Son varios hechizos y todos se llevan su tiempo y su práctica. 

Draco siguió admirando el trabajo de Longbottom. Realmente parecía una chica y no podía salir de su asombro.

—¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? —Neville se acercó a Draco y lo observó a los ojos. 

—Tú me necesitas y yo te necesito. La única manera para dar con el escondite de Tom es investigar en la mansión de Nott. Debe existir alguna pista, algo que se nos esté escapando. Es vital para la Zona… —Draco negó. 

—Es una estupidez. Lo mejor es que te deje ir. Yo no puedo seguir con esta farsa. Te traje aquí con la intención de encontrar algo de esperanza para mí pero es demasiado tarde —Neville lo cogió suavemente por los hombros y empezó a hablarle con esa dulce voz femenina. 

—Esto es más grande que tú y yo, Draco. Tenemos la oportunidad de salvar a cientos de personas y ayudar a terminar una guerra… 

—¡A mí qué diablos me importa tu Zona! —Draco se apartó violentamente — Todo cuanto me interesaba murió y yo mismo voy a morir aquí. Yo no tengo nada en ese lugar que tanto quieres. 

—Si te descubren te matarán y toda tu vida no habrá significado nada. Los dos lados de tu moneda te llevan a la muerte, sólo que el lado que yo te ofrezco le daría un sentido a tu muerte —Draco le sonrió sínicamente con los ojos inyectados de asco. 

—¿Morir por salvar a tus amigos? ¿Crees que eso puede significar algo para mí? No soy un héroe. A diferencia tuya, yo no estoy en una cruzada estúpida por salvar a todos. 

—Entonces hazlo por ti —Draco elevó su ceja izquierda y Neville se humedeció los labios pensando en las palabras correctas para llegar a Malfoy —. Me trajiste aquí porque querías esperanza, porque quieres ser libre. La única forma es ganándote esa libertad. Ayúdame, ayúdanos… —Neville clavó sus ojos azules en los de Draco sabiendo que la siguiente palabra diría más que cualquier otra que hubiese mencionado hasta el momento —… _Ayúdale_. 

Draco sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. La voz de su madre llegó a su mente desde sus recuerdos diciéndole tan claro: _Harry Potter está vivo_.

Neville tenía razón en una cosa, él quería por ser libre. ¿A quién engañaba? Diez años sin ser tocado por otro hombre eran una tortura. ¡Joder! Él era un tipo atractivo, joven, con ganas de ser él. ¿Valía la pena ese sentimiento como para luchar? Draco tenía que ser honesto, no le quedaba demasiado porqué hacerlo, estaba muerto aún sin pelear. Pero una parte de él aún se resistía porque el acompañar a Neville Longbottom en su demente misión era la aceptación tácita de que todo ese tiempo había estado equivocado. Draco levantó el rostro y miró al retrato mágico que descansaba sobre la chimenea. Narcissa le sonrió con cariño y casi con indulgencia y Draco sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. 

Longbottom reconfiguró su ropa a una forma masculina y él mismo empezó a retirar uno a uno los hechizos que lo habían convertido en una mujer. Con su forma real, se acercó a él y le cogió por lo hombros por segunda vez en toda esa conversación. 

—Tú perdiste a tu madre y tu libertad. No puedo regresarte a tu madre pero puedo comprometerme contigo que si tenemos éxito, tú serás el Draco que quieras ser, empezarás de nuevo, como todos empezáramos de nuevo. 

—¿También tú? No sé a quién perdiste pero sé que era alguien muy importante. Tu mirada cada vez que hablamos. Esa enorme necesidad por hacer algo. Sé que no es por tu abuela, ella era una mujer mayor, era lógico que muriera y tú no conociste a tus padres, así que esa mirada tampoco es por ellos —la imponente figura de Longbottom empezó a tambalearse frente a Draco. 

—Todos los días muere alguien… —Neville bajó la mirada  y su voz se quebró un poco —. Y sólo quiero que mi muerte no sea en vano —Draco observó cómo los ojos Neville tomaban un brillo fulgurante. 

—Espero que la mía tampoco lo sea —Longbottom sonrió cuando escuchó las palabras de Draco.

—Gracias por aceptar —Neville se alejó lentamente sin dejar de ver a Draco —. Ahora necesito enviar un mensaje a la Zona. ¿Crees que exista alguna restricción para los patronus? 

—No. Sigue siendo el único medio mágico seguro para comunicarse. Es un hechizo tan poderoso que nadie en el ministerio ha podido realizar un rastreador para él. Además, la mansión es un lugar neutro, fuera de cualquier hechizo rastreador del ministerio. 

—Excelente —Neville cogió la varita y conjuró a su patronus —. Dile a Harry que estoy vivo y a punto de entrar.

—Un león, por supuesto —Draco se burló en cuando el enorme felino se desvaneció y Neville se encogió en hombros algo apenado. 

 

*****

 

Harry observó el tablero donde se encontraban los votos. Su iniciativa había ganado y él no estaba seguro si su amistad con Hermione fuese a resistir ese golpe. 

—Un gran día ¿no? —Harry le sonrió a Ron —. ¿Estás preocupado? 

—No por Tom…

—Hermione. Lo sé. Vi las miradas que te lanzaba —Harry asintió. Se tenían que tomar decisiones y no siempre serían populares, por lo menos no entre sus amigos —. En el fondo ella sabe que debemos seguir adelante. 

—¿Aún la extrañas? —Ron hizo su acostumbrada mueca evasiva. 

Ron observó el tablero sólo por centrar su mirada en algo. Claro que la extrañaba pero la mayoría del tiempo no como pareja, sino como cómplice. Habían llegado al mundo muggle juntos, Hermione le había enseñado todo y habían hecho de todo juntos. Ella había sido su primera vez en más de un sentido y cuando la pandemia llegó, Ron la perdió para siempre. El mundo necesitaba líderes, Hermione era una líder. Ella junto con un montón de cerebritos se habían echado la Zona a cuestas y entre más se fortalecían los conceptos como la democracia, igualdad, seguridad, más se debilitaba la relación de Ron con Hermione. 

Pronto otro había tomado el lugar de Ron a lado de Hermione y él se había relegado a ser un bulto muy pesado de cargar. Llegó el tiempo en que estaba tan celoso por los momentos que Hermione no compartía con él que se empezó a convertir en una persona terrible. Ron decidió que no quería ser un mal recuerdo para Hermione así que prefirió alejarse. La mujer de sus sueños se casó con otro y a él le dio lo mismo estar con alguien que no estarlo. Necesitaba aprender a ser alguien sin Hermione a pesar de lo doloroso que pudiese resultar. 

Luego Ron se encontró con la terrible realidad de que su vida estaba cayendo a pedazos. Sus padres murieron, luego Charlie, George y por último Billy y Fleur. La gran familia Weasley se había reducido a sólo dos y a pesar de lo que se podría pensar, Ginny y él no estaban lo unidos que deberían y él tenía la culpa de haber perdido a su hermana. Estuvo tan sumido en su depresión por haber perdido a Hermione que no se dio cuenta que Neville Longbottom toma su lugar en la vida de su hermana y fue él quien la consoló cuando perdió a su familia, fue él quien estuvo a su lado después de cada misión, fue él quien no se rindió. Y fue así como Ron lo perdió todo.  

—No sé si hubiéramos funcionado para siempre —le dijo Ron viendo el nombre de Hermione en la pizarra—. A veces me gusta imaginar una realidad alterna donde estamos casados y tenemos tres hijos con nombres horribles. Pero Hermione y yo siempre fuimos muy distintos, al final eso fue lo que nos separó —Harry asintió —. Mis padres deben estar decepcionados. Ninguno de sus hijos que aún están vivos consiguieron formar una familia medianamente decente. Ginny y yo somos un desastre. 

—Vamos, Ginny no es un desastre. Ella sí que sabe divertirse —Ron sonrió. 

Unos segundos después una luz brillante se hizo presente y se materializó frente a ellos un patronus en forma de león dándoles el mensaje de Neville. 

—¿A punto de entrar? ¿Entrar a dónde? —Harry ensanchó su sonrisa. 

—Está investigando la ubicación de Tom.

—¿Cómo? 

—No lo sé, Ron. Lo importante es que está vivo y que estamos más cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Ginny escuchaba a Harry con cierto recelo. Sin bien Harry era un excelente estratega desde que había perdido su magia, aún quedaba en ella la duda si en ocasiones su amigo arriesgaba demasiado por su lucha contra Tom. El plan que les estaba proponiendo en ese momento era muy sencillo; esperar a que Neville se comunicará de nuevo y en cuanto se tuviera una localización enviar un grupo de reconocimiento armado con lo mejor que tenían y evidentemente con Harry al mando. Nada fuera del otro mundo, nada que fuera realmente peligroso, claro, en apariencia. 

 

—Es una gran oportunidad —Harry tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos y parecía resplandecer. Eso sólo logró que la sangre de Ginny se helara. Vio alrededor de la mesa y se encontró con dos realidades, la de Hermione y la de los demás. Por un lado, Hermione veía a Harry como si no lo conociera y los demás precian expectantes y decididos. Cosa que no extrañaba a Ginny, la mayoría de los representantes querían llevar buenas noticias a los suyos y que mejor noticia que estar a punto de acabar con Tom —. Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco más —Harry sonrió con frialdad y Ginny evitó un suspiro. 

 

Después de unos cuantos puntos más a tratar la mesa se disipo y todos empezaron a marcharse sólo se quedaron Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Severus que permanecía en su sillón con una mueca imperturbable y sin decir una palabra. 

 

—¿Sucede algo chicos? —Ginny conocía lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que esa pregunta era mera formalidad. 

—¿Cómo pudiste no decirnos que Neville estaba perdido? —Hermione fue la primera en levantar un dedo acusador hacia Harry —. No tenías idea de dónde estaba o si estaba vivo. Eres increíble, Harry —la voz de Hermione se llenó de decepción —. Éramos amigos y eso era lo único que nos quedaba —Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer perturbado por las palabras de Hermione.

—No quería que la gente de la Zona se preocupara. Tú sabes lo que Neville ha hecho y…

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Hermione se levantó violentamente de su sillón perdiendo los estribos por primera vez en años —. No te quieras dar baños de pureza con tu preocupación por la gente de la Zona. Pusiste decirnos a nosotros, a tus amigos, a los amigos de Neville. Tú sugeriste los GPS para las misiones de rescate con la idea de evitarnos cosas como estás y ahora simplemente decidiste no reportar la desaparición de Neville porque sabías que eso interferiría con la votación. Todo, absolutamente todo lo planeaste tú con ese maldito engranaje infernal que tienes en la cabeza para poder derrotar a Tom Ryddle. 

—Hermione… 

—No sólo perdiste tu magia, perdiste el corazón y eso es lo que más me duele porque darme cuenta de esto es como haber perdido dos veces a mi mejor amigo —Hermione salió corriendo y Ron salió detrás de ella no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Harry que Ginny no pudo interpretar. 

 

Ginny se tomó un momento para observar a Harry quien tenía la mirada fija en algún punto perdido. Parecía genuinamente dolido por las palabras de Hermione. 

 

—¿Tú también tienes que decirme que soy un loco maniaco capaz de todo por acabar con Tom? —Ginny negó. 

—Yo sólo quiero decirte que eres una mierda de amigo —Harry asintió sin decir nada —. Basas tu plan de ataque en que la misión de Neville tenga suerte. Una misión que no planeamos, que no sabemos qué tan mal puede salir y que tiene a uno de tus mejores amigos en manos de personas que no se lo van a pensar dos veces antes de arrancarle la cabeza. 

—Neville puede obtener la información que nos puede librar y evitar la muerte de cientos de personas. 

—Vamos, Harry, nos conocemos. A ti no te importa si esas cientos de personas se mueren consiguiendo la información que quieres. Antes de que Neville enviará su patronus, tú ya estabas planeando como entrar al mundo mágico sin importarte nada ni nadie. Lo que me sorprende es que no te importe que uno de tus mejores amigos pudiera morir. 

—Él no va a morir Ginny. Es Neville, él puede hacer esto. Durante todos estos años ustedes han estado conmigo, luchando codo a codo, hemos visto morir gente inocente y hemos visto el horror en los ojos de las personas que hemos rescatado. Tienes que entender.

—Lo entiendo, Harry. Lo que no puedo entender es que sacrifiques a uno de tus amigos por esto. 

 

Ginny salió del lugar, no podía seguir viendo a Harry, en el fondo sabía que Neville se había puesto en peligro y que era él quien había decidido seguir en esa absurda misión. Pero no podía dejar de imaginar que Harry podía hacer algo por ayudarle, por persuadirlo a no seguir y regresar a casa. Eso era realmente lo que le estaba reprochando a Harry.

 

*****

 

La botella de brandy levitó suavemente junto a una copa que llegó a la mano de Harry y se llenaba mágicamente ante los ojos imperturbables de Harry. 

 

—¿Por qué no lo entienden? —Harry bebió un gran trago de su brandy y cerró los ojos —. Severus, yo sólo… —Harry negó. Severus se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a Harry —. No quiero lastimarlos, no quiero que nadie muera pero tenemos que terminar con esto. Tenemos que terminar con él, es la única manera de liberarnos. 

—La única manera de liberarte —Harry desvió su mirada hacia la copa que aún estaba en su mano —. Lo entiendo. Sólo que ellas tampoco quieren perder a nadie más —Harry asintió —. Hay decisiones que se tienen que tomar, en ocasiones, no serán populares y tal vez serán sumamente dolorosas pero son necesarias. Mantente firme, sólo tú puedes escribir el final de tu historia. 

 

****

 

Ron alcanzó a Hermione en uno de los solitarios pasillos de la Zona. La abrazó de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, ella se dejó envolver escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ron.

 

—¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto? Éramos amigos. Él perdió a sus padres, él mejor que nadie debería entenderlo y ahora, sólo ha manipulado todo y a todos para lograr sus fines. 

—Sigue siendo Harry, sigue siendo nuestro amigo —Hermione negó —. Sé que parece rudo pero lo que le has dicho le ha dolido. 

—Pues hace un excelente trabajo en disimularlo —Hermione colocó sus manos sobre los pectorales de Ron —. Lo sé, no podemos retrasar esto más, sólo odio la manera en la que él lo hizo posible. 

—Estamos completamente de acuerdo en ello pero no podemos dejarlo sólo. A pesar de todo seguimos siendo el trío dorado —Hermione sonrió y Ron se perdió por un momento en esa sonrisa. Por un momento estuvieron envueltos en recuerdos, en la nostalgia y en un sentimiento muy añejo que por más olvidado que quisieran suponerlo seguía pegado a su piel. Ron tragó y en un impulso capturó los labios de Hermione entre los suyos. Al principio el beso fue aceptado y correspondido con la misma intensidad pero Hermione se separó de él de un momento a otro. 

—No, no, no. No puedo hacerle esto a Ian —Hermione se alejó de Ron y él la cogió por la muñeca. 

—Hermione… 

—No, lo nuestros… No. Ya pasé por esto y no quiero regresar a ellos. No puedo —Hermione se soltó del agarre y salió apresuradamente del pasillo. 

—¡Joder! —Ron se quedó en el mismo lugar hecho un mar de dudas. 

 

*****

Ginny se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ella. Después de su pequeña argumentación con Harry quiso buscar un lugar tranquilo y no había mejor lugar que la terraza del edificio más alto de la Zona que más o menos era su lugar favorito para que nadie la molestara y sólo tres personas sabían de ese sitio, Neville que estaba metido en la intriga internacional más grande de todos los tiempos, Harry que seguramente estaba en su despacho terminándose una copa de brandy y…

 

—Greg —el robusto hombre se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —Ginny tomó la mano de Greg —. Supuse por lo premura de la junta que no iban a ser buenas noticias y encontrarte aquí me lo confirma. 

—¿Vienes a menudo por aquí? —Era muy tierno ver sonrojarse a un hombre grande y con la cara pocos amigos como Greg. 

—No, sólo… —Ginny le dio un apretón en la mano y le sonrió, Greg también sonrió —. ¿Estás bien? —Ella negó. 

—Neville está metido en el mundo mágico en medio de una misión suicida —Ginny inexplicablemente empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Greg la rodeó con sus brazos y Ginny empezó a llorar con más fuerza —. No lo puedo perder —balbuceaba mientras empapaba la camisa de Greg con sus lágrimas —, no a él… ¿No he perdido ya suficiente en mi vida? Yo… yo… 

—¿Tienes miedo de perderle? —Ginny asintió —. Está bien tener miedo, Gin. Tú eres una mujer fantástica, eres fuerte, independiente, una guerrera pero también eres un ser humano y claro que puedes tener miedo de perder al hombre que quieres como a un hermano. 

—Durante años he intentado ocultarme. Sólo quiero que esto termine —Ginny se abrazó a Greg por un largo rato, las lágrimas dejaron de salir y sólo quedó el rítmico latido del corazón de Greg. 

 

Su romance con Gregory Goyle había empezado como todos los demás, un par de miradas tontas, unas frases sueltas que terminaron con unos apasionados besos y luego en la cama de Greg porque nunca era en la cama de Ginny, así era, así tenía que ser. Pero con Greg de alguna manera había sido distinto. Greg no la presionaba por nada más, Greg no preguntaba porque siempre en su cama y nunca en el departamento de Ginny, Greg sólo estaba ahí y a Ginny le encantaba saber que él estaba ahí para sostener su mano. 

 

Luego las cosas empezaron a ponerse demasiado intensas, demasiado personales, Greg empezó a tocar puntos sensibles y sumamente privados que Ginny no quería compartir porque tenía miedo de sentir y de necesitar a alguien en su vida. Así que dejó a Greg y regresó a lo de siempre sin volver la mirada atrás. En algunas ocasiones pensaba en lo sencilla que era la vida cuando todo se resumía a ella siendo de Gryffindor y Greg siendo un Slytherin. 

 

—Gin…

—No quiero lastimarte Greg —Ginny quería separarse de Greg y encontrar algún tipo con el cual consolarse esa noche, claro que en vez de eso se lanzó hacia los labios de Gregory Goyle y le dio la madre de todos los besos y, joder, no se había sentido así de bien en años. De verdad quería alejarse de él y no causarle dolor pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien entre sus brazos y de pronto todo estaba tomando un camino hacia el sur y empezaba a estar más que lista para recibir cierta y muy agradable parte de la anatomía de Greg. Tenía que detenerse y pronto, muy pronto —. Greg, de verdad no quiero lastimarte. 

—Lo haremos a tu ritmo. No quiero que te sientas presionada por mí o por lo que yo siento por ti. 

 

Ginny sólo pudo sonreír y derretirse ante las palabras de ese hombre y reanudó el beso con mayor pasión. 

 

****

 

Draco arribó a casa pasada su habitual hora de llegada cosa que tenía impaciente a Neville quién se había encontrado trabajando todo el día en un pequeño rastreador.

 

—Estaba empezando a preocuparme —dijo Neville con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

—Tengo tus documentos de identificación —Draco le tendió un pergamino y Neville lo abrió leyéndolo.

—¿Vulpécula Black? —Draco se encogió en hombros mientras le robaba una tostada —. ¿No se te ocurrió un peor nombre? 

—Es la tía abuela segunda de una prima de Sirius Black. Debe tener noventa años pero casualmente yo soy el encargado en el ministerio de esas malditas listas de magos vivos en el mundo. La última vez que supieron algo de la querida Vulpécula estaba en Australia en un refugio para magos ingleses, nadie la conoce, sólo es un nombre en mis listas. Modifique su edad y la descripción de su aspecto, así que no deberíamos tener problema con eso. La historia será sencilla; serás una prima muy lejana a la que le he estado enviando cartas desde la muerte de mi madre, lo cual es cierto, porque para no despertar sospechas empecé a enviar cartas en blanco con mi lechuza para tener una coartada por si preguntaban por alguna pareja —Neville asintió impresionado por el plan que Draco había trazado. 

—¿Y no crees que haya problemas con los magos de Australia? —Draco negó.

—Tenemos cinco años sin una comunicación real con ellos. Nunca la reporte porque hubiera tenido que ir a una visita de reconocimiento y no quería alejarme de la mansión a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, así que durante cinco años he estado falsificando los reportes y como todo mundo está muy ocupado en otras cosas, nadie mete sus sucias manos en mi papelería basura. 

—Brillante señor Malfoy —Neville volvió a sonreír y Draco le devolvió el gesto sintiéndose extrañamente bien —. Ahora estoy preocupado, no sé si logré hacer la voz. Es lo más difícil que he hecho. 

—¿No has enseñado antes? Quiero decir, en tus miles de misiones alrededor del mundo —a pesar de la tupida barba, Draco podía notar las facciones relajadas de Neville y esa sonrisa franca y fácil. Fuera del aspecto del Longbottom, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para seguir siendo un hombre bondadoso, se le notaba. 

—Bueno, en las misiones sólo me tenía que ver como una mujer pero no tenía que actuar como una y su voz, bueno, es realmente difícil. 

—Entonces serás muda —Neville soltó una carcajada y Draco tuvo un muy leve estremecimiento. La cercanía con otro hombre, que dicho sea de paso, era atractivo, le estaba causando estragos —. No has estado usando tu varita, ¿cierto? —Draco preguntó viendo la verdadera varita de Neville que se encontraba en la mesa junto con un montón de cosas que no reconocía. 

—No, claro que no. Imagino que tienen miles de hechizos de rastreo sobre mi varita —Draco asintió —. He usado la que me diste, sólo que en mi varita tenía esto —Neville le mostró un pequeño aparata que apenas y sobre pasaba la punto del dedo índice de Neville —. Es un GPS, lo usamos todos en las varitas, tengo la idea de hacerlo funcionar como un localizador de onda con algunas partes de mi móvil —Longbottom señaló el resto de materiales en la mesa. 

—¿Móvil? —Neville asintió.

—Es algo de los muggles. Antes de la pandemia ellos tenían las mejores telecomunicaciones, móviles, internet, satélites. Nosotros disfrutamos algunos años de esos avances hasta que el virus empezó a acabar con todo y muchos  de los satélites se arruinaron al igual que las líneas necesarias. Luego, en la Zona, muchos ingenieros y programadores intentaron reactivar todo esa tecnología. Hasta hoy han conseguido lo suficiente para hacer llamadas, enviar mensajes y el rastreo. 

—Así que ustedes están comunicados todo el tiempo —Neville asintió —. Por eso es más complicado llegar a ustedes.

—Brillante deducción, Draco —durante un par de segundos sus miradas se encontraron y Draco pudo notar cierto gusto en los ojos de Neville. De pronto se descubrió haciendo una mueca ciertamente seductora y se dijo a si mismo que tenía que parar. 

—¿Pretendes colocar esto en alguna parte de la casa de Nott? —Draco habló por fin rompiendo el momento y el contacto visual. 

—Lo mejor sería colocarlo en alguna prenda o en algo q pudiera utilizar todos los días. La magia suele interferir mucho con estás cosas pero cuando no hay hechizos de por medio suele ser muy segura. 

—Creo que puedo ayudar con eso —Draco cogió un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a dibujar sobre él —. Este es uno de los amuletos de Nott —era el dibujo del escucho de su familia —. No importa cual túnica use, ni siquiera se lo retira de su atuendo en las misiones. Podría colocarlo en él sin ningún problema. 

—Gracias, Draco. De verdad, te estás arriesgado mucho por esto y no tienes porqué.

—Si lo tengo. Quiero salir de aquí pero sobre todo, quiero acabar con él. 

—Lo haremos, te lo prometo. 

 

****

 

Draco observó el reloj y suspiró, aún era temprano pero se sentía nervioso, los planes no eran infalibles y a pesar de tener todos los hilos sujetos algo podía salir mal. Sus ojos fueron hacia el retrato de su madre quien le sonrió y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. De esa cena dependía su futuro y el de su padre. 

 

—No he podido hacer nada con la voz —Draco se puso de pie y se giró cuando escucho a Neville. La profunda voz estaba de más en ese cuerpo femenino y estilizado que se presentaba ante él. Neville vestía un hermoso traje de gala color verde y se resaltaba su esbelta figura —. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Como una mujer con la voz más masculina que he escuchado —Neville soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Creo que lo mejor es fingir que Vulpécula es muda —Draco observó a la mujer frente a él que era realmente bella, sus ojos azules resplandecían y hasta su figura alta le daba un aspecto elegante. 

—¿Estás seguro? —Neville asintió —. Bien, tenemos que irnos. ¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas?

—Me encantaría tener algo de felix felices pero esto es lo que hay así que esperemos que funcione.

 

Draco cogió torpemente la mano de Neville y el traslador en forma de invitación que los llevó de inmediato a la mansión Nott. Neville se tambaleo un poco al llegar, había olvidado lo vertiginoso que solía ser viajar de esa manera. Cogió delicadamente a Draco por el brazo y fueron dirigidos al salón principal. Neville notó los hechizos buscadores y los que revisaban las varitas. El GPS estaba en manos de Draco y Neville sólo necesitaba un momento a solas para lanzar un hechizo sobre Nott sin que su escolta lo notara. Claro que eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba, toda esa mansión estaba rodeada de una espesa maraña de defensas, podía sentirlas. 

 

—Draco —Nott los encontró un momento después de su llegada y Neville hizo aplomo de toda su seguridad para fingir una sonrisa amable e ingenua —. Lamento no haberles recibido pero estaba ultimando detalles. 

—No hay ningún problema. Te presentó a Vulpécula Black —Nott tomó delicadamente la mano de Neville dándole un ligero beso en el dorso —, viene de Australia, está en la colonia de magos británicos. 

—Oh, sí. Vaya, que sorpresa, pensé que vendrías solo. No es que Draco sea huraño, sino que jamás comento nada de usted —Neville intentó parecer sonrojado. 

—Después de la muerte de la tía Narcissa, Draco y yo nos hemos estado enviando cartas. Así es como se ha fortalecido nuestra relación —Draco casi suspiró al escuchar la voz femenina de Neville. 

—Es bueno escuchar que Draco no está tan sólo después de todo. Bien, tengo que saludar a los demás invitados. Por favor, disfruten la velada. 

 

Nott se alejó y tanto Draco como Neville se relajaron. Había sido la primera prueba de fuego que había pasado aparentemente sin ningún contratiempo. 

 

—¿Quieres bailar un poco querida Vulpécula? —Draco lo tomó por la cintura y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música —. Pensé que no te saldría la voz. 

—Ha sido casi un milagro —Neville observó ligeramente a su alrededor —. Hay demasiada protección. Será una tarea titánica el poder lanzarle el hechizo a Nott sin que se den cuenta.

—Tengo una idea pero es arriesgada —Neville lo observó moviendo sus pestañas de forma coqueta. 

—Más que entrar a la casa de Nott vestido de mujer, no lo creo —las delicadas manos de Neville bajaron por los pectorales de Draco y Malfoy se preguntó vagamente cómo se sentirían las masculinas manos de Longbottom sobre su cuerpo. 

—Bueno, esa sólo es la parte de león intrépido —Draco pico a Neville y se ganó una nueva mirada seductora. Las cosas empezaban a ponerse un poco raras para ese momento así que Draco cambió el rumbo de la conversación —. Lo mejor es crear una pequeña conmoción para que yo puede intervenir y tú logres que Nott se aleje de sus protecciones.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? —Draco no respondió en vez de eso le dio una vuelta al femenino cuerpo de Neville —. Ahora…

 

Draco tomó la mano de Neville y salieron de la pista de baile. Nott estaba frente a ellos hablando animadamente con otros mortífagos que Neville conocía por el campo de batalla, Draco chocó con él provocando que toda la copa de vino se derramara sobre la túnica de Nott y Neville lo supo de inmediato, sólo tendría algunos segundos para actuar. 

 

—Oh, cuanto lo siento. Venía distraído de la pista —Nott le lanzó una gélida mirada pero fuera de eso no parecía enojado. 

—No hay problema Draco, fue un accidente —Draco se movió rápido, sin que Nott pudiera detenerlo estaba levitando su túnica en la cual estaba su prendedor con el escudo de la noble familia Nott —. ¿Qué…

—Permíteme limpiarla un poco. No querrás tener el olor a vino toda la noche. Vamos, haré unos cuanto hechizos para tu camisa —Nott se dejó guiar por Draco hacia uno de los baños y donde la escolta de Nott no iba a seguirlo. 

 

No lo habían hablado pero Neville estaba seguro que Draco le daría unos momentos para lanzar el hechizo cuando salieran del baño y eso le dejaba muy poco margen para actuar. Vio a los dos hombres caminar y los siguió de cerca unos minutos después de estar en el baño, Draco y Nott salieron, Neville no supo exactamente que le decía pero levanto su varita y Neville supo que ese era su momento. Draco murmuro un hechizo de limpieza pero sin mover un poco su varita todo para fingir y dar oportunidad que el hechizo buscador que Neville estaba murmurando tomará el lugar del ficticio hechizo de Malfoy. 

 

—Querida Vulpécula —Draco se acercó a él —. Lamento mucho haberte dejado sola pero ya has visto mi torpeza —Nott palmeó el hombro de Draco. 

—No ha sido nada, por favor, continúen disfrutando la velada. 

 

En cuanto Nott los dejó solos, Draco condujo a Neville hacia una de las solitarias terrazas de la mansión. 

 

—¿Lo has hecho? —Le preguntó y Neville asintió. 

—¿Y tú? —Draco también asintió. 

—No podrá encontrar tu aparta muggle a menos que destroce su prendedor cosa que creo realmente imposible. ¿Crees que funcione?

—Tiene que… 

 

Escucharon un leve ruido que provenía del fondo del jardín y Draco se estremeció pensando que habían sido descubiertos sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando vio unos tontos perros corriendo por el jardín. 

 

—¿Sabes? Esta habría sido una bonita velada de no haber estado en medio de este pequeño teatro. 

—Claro, hay una hermosa vista, la casa de Nott es hermosa, la cena es digna de un rey y la compañía es insuperable —Draco le dijo mientras se acercaba al balcón. 

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Neville lo alcanzó colocándose muy cerca de él —. Quiero decir, ¿de verdad crees que la compañía es insuperable? —Neville tomó la mano de Draco y éste se quedó congelado por un momento sin saber que decir o que hacer. 

—Lo siento —uno de los invitados llegó interrumpiendo el momento y Draco se apartó.

—Creo que debemos volver. Estaremos un momento más y después nos disculparemos con Nott por marcharnos tan pronto —Neville asintió sin decir nada más.

 

****

 

Llegaron a casa pasada la media noche, su estancia en la cena se había prolongado en gran medida porque los dos no querían llegar a la mansión Malfoy. Después de su breve momento en la terraza tuvieron un par más con francos coqueteos por parte de ambos. Draco no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto pero sabía que no debía sucumbir ante la tentación que era la presencia de Longbottom. 

 

—Es hora de dormir —Draco lo dijo a modo de despedida mientras subía las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación. 

 

Neville se descalzó y aún siendo una chica subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Empezó por desvestirse mientras intentaba olvidar que había estado casi toda la noche coqueteando con Draco Malfoy. Se quedó sólo en medias y ropa interior cuando retiro todos los hechizos y volvió a su cuerpo. Se tiró en la cama con la idea de que eso hiciera más sencilla la tarea de retirarse las medias de seda. Cerró los ojos y sin querer su mente rememoró la cercanía de Draco, no podía mentirse, Draco era un hombre atractivo y con el paso de los días su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a su presencia. 

 

Si Ginny hubiera estado ahí seguro se hubiese burlado de él y le hubiese dicho que sólo estaba buscando lo de siempre pero no se podía negar que de cierta manera Draco tenía un magnetismo especial que lo estaba volviendo loco. De pronto sintió la luz proyectándose por la puerta, Neville se incorporó y vio a Draco en el quicio de la puerta. 

 

—¿Necesitas algo, Draco? —Malfoy dio unos pasos lentos hacia el interior de la habitación de Neville y después cerró la puerta de manera sutil. Neville tragó nerviosamente al ver como Draco se aproximaba hacia él. 

—De hecho, si necesito algo —Draco se lanzó hacia él besándole. Neville lo recibió entre sus brazos y no permitió que deshiciera el beso rápidamente. En vez de eso, profundizó el beso y llevó a Draco a la cama aprisionándolo entre el colchón y él. 

 

Ambos estaban a punto de dar un paso que cambiaría todo para siempre.  

 

   


 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Draco gimió al sentir los besos de Neville sobre su cuello. No quería templar como un colegial pero es que realmente eso era; un colegial en el cuerpo de un hombre, después de todo, su vida sexual se había detenido abruptamente después de la llegada de Voldemort al poder. Él había follado, claro, en el colegio y esa época se sentía casi como la prehistoria. 

 

Básicamente él nunca había estado con un hombre y Neville era precisamente eso. Draco tragó saliva al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta realmente de lo varonil que era Neville. Un gemido casi gutural salió de su boca al sentir las manos de Neville recorriendo su cuerpo.  

 

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Neville con una voz sofocada. Draco asintió emitiendo un gemido entrecortado cuando Neville coló su mano por el pantalón de su pijama y empezó a acariciarle —. Podemos detenernos…

—No. Sólo… —Draco movía la cadera suavemente para tener más fricción contra la mano de Neville. Hacia siglos que nadie le tocada —. Joder, toman en cuenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que yo…

 

Neville pareció entender de inmediato y beso a Draco con una pasión aún mayor. Draco se rehusaba a caer por un beso pero ahí estaba, duro como una roca y sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser se estremecía ante la forma de besar de Neville. Fue desnudado poco a poco, Neville se dio su tiempo para besar cada rincón de su cuerpo y hacerlo temblar en el proceso, Draco quería oponerse a algo, pero tus sus sensaciones estaba rebasadas en parte porque estaba terminando con la tensión que se había creado entre Neville y él. 

 

Cuando por fin estuvo desnudo Draco se sintió terriblemente vulnerable pero fueron los cálidos ojos de Neville quienes lo hicieron tranquilizarse. Pensó que iba a hacer el inconmensurable ridículo de correrse cuando la boca de Neville tuvo contacto con su polla pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar eso y concentrarse en la deliciosa humedad que le envolvía. Se notaba a kilómetros que Neville tenía bastantes habilidades en ese rubro pues se la estaba mamando con hambre y deseo. Draco le cogió por la nuca para que tragara completamente su erección y Neville lo hizo sin protestar sólo emitiendo un gemido complacido y continuando con unas ganas de mamar que hacían llorar a Draco de placer. 

 

No paso mucho tiempo para que Draco terminara por correrse a grandes chorros. Neville se lo bebió todo y para rematarle la imagen a Draco lo vio como le daba una succionada a su polla para obtener hasta la última gota de su semen lo cual provocó una particular sensación de regodeo en Draco. 

 

Neville se incorporó, tenía la barba húmeda y había rastros de saliva en ella. Draco pensó que no había algo más sensual en la vida como un hombre teniendo reminiscencias en su barba de la humedad de otro hombre. 

 

Los ojos de Draco vagaron por el torso de Neville perlado de sudor y con ese vello en su pecho viéndose más oscuro dándole un toque aún más varonil. La vista de Draco se detuvo en la polla de Neville que aún estaba atrapada entre su ropa interior parecía dolorosamente dura y extremadamente húmeda. Draco no pasó por alto la ambigüedad que existía en ver esa hermosa erección y las delicadas medias de seda que aún envolvían las piernas de Neville. 

 

Draco se incorporó y lentamente llevó sus manos desde el pecho de Neville hasta la cinturilla de su ropa interior retirándola para liberar la tensión de su polla. Vio como Neville cerraba los ojos y el movimiento sutil de su manzana de Adán. Las manos de Draco pasaron suavemente por la delicada tela de seda de las medias que llegaban a medio muslo de las piernas de Neville, sonrió al sentir como la respiración de Longbottom se hacía más rápida a medida que llevaba sus manos de la tela a su piel. 

 

La polla de Neville estaba furiosamente dura y goteaba deseosa de algo de acción quería mamársela, claro, pero su culo dio un respingo demandando el primer lugar. Draco le dio un apretón particularmente duro y Neville abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con los de Draco quien convocaba su varita para un hechizo que lo dejaría listo para tener la polla de Neville justo donde quería. Sin embargo Longbottom lo detuvo, lo giró sobre la cama dejándole el culo al aire y enterrando su cara entre las nalgas de Draco

 

Ambos gimieron cuando la lengua de Neville hizo contacto con el culo de Draco, Neville le abría las nalgas para tener mayor área de trabajo y vaya que era concienzudo en ese arte de comerle el culo a Draco. Estaba ahí, lamiendo, estirando, abriendo y logrando que Draco tuviera la madre de todas las erecciones mientras se retorcía de placer. Neville introdujo un dedo, luego otro a la par de su lengua y Draco no podía más, quería ser follado de inmediato. 

 

Draco buscó entre la cama su varita y cuando la encontró realizó el hechizo haciendo que Neville sonriera al sentir la humedad extra en el culo de Draco. 

 

—Bien, entendí el mensaje —la voz de Neville estaba ronca, sedosa, increíblemente sensual al parecer de un sobreexcitado Draco. Neville le cogió por la cadera mientras le penetraba y Draco sólo pudo poner su culo firme para recibirlo, se arqueó completamente cuando sintió toda la polla de Neville en su interior. La mano libre de Longbottom se pasó por el pecho de Draco quien se encontró completamente envuelto por el cuerpo de Neville. 

 

Se besaron mientras Neville se movía con un ritmo firme. Draco estaba tan duro que necesitaba acariciarse. Se movió para quedar en la cama apoyado en sus rodillas e intentó acariciarse pero Neville lo detuvo cogiéndole ambas muñecas y llevándolas a su espalda, Draco cayó de bruces pero no tuvo tiempo para reclamar pues Neville empezó a follárselo en serio con un ritmo que hacía ve estrellas a Draco. En la habitación sólo se podían escuchar los gemidos de ambos, las palabras sueltas de Neville sobre lo bien que se sentía follar a Draco y el sonido sus cuerpo chocando de manera casi frenética. Pronto Draco sintió una de las manos de Neville acariciándole al ritmo de sus embestidas, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo y cayeron desmadejados sobre la cama. 

 

Neville parecía ser de los tipos que abrazaban, algo nuevo en la vida de Draco quien recordaba polvos rápidos en las aulas de Hogwarts con chicos sobreexcitados y precoces como él. 

 

—Joder, cómo amo ser gay —Neville rió ante las palabras de Draco —. Extrañaba tanto esto, el sudor, la saliva, las ganas de ser tocado por otro hombre —y de pronto Draco empezó a llorar como un niño. Era un imbécil ¿cómo podía ponerse así? Parecía un jodido Hufflepuff. Pero todo era tan abrumador. Los brazos de Neville lo envolvieron en un ceñido abrazo y le dio un beso lleno de ternura. 

—Eres espectacular, Draco —Neville le veía de nuevo con esa cálida mirada que tranquilizaba a Draco —. Gracias por regresar esta noche. _Tal vez en estos años no tuviste muchas opciones sobre compañeros, cosa ha jugado a mi favor esta noche_ —Neville le dijo con la voz grave y Draco se dio cuenta que ese hombre estaba recordando algo más allá de esa noche.

 

Sin embargo Draco no preguntó y se limitó a abrazarse a él. Neville lo miró de nuevo con esos ojos y le sonrió. 

 

—No has preguntado nada —Draco se encogió en hombros mientras pasaba la palma de su mano izquierda sobre el vello en el pecho de Neville —. Sabes que estaba pensando en otro ¿cierto? —Draco le dejó un beso en cuello que hizo estremecer a Neville para placer del rubio —. ¿Eso no te pone celoso? 

—Vamos, todos tenemos una historia. No tienes esas habilidades orales por generación espontánea. Has follado, no sé con cuántos y seguro te has enamorado por lo menos una vez.  A ti no te ha importado si tengo o no experiencia, no te ha importado si me he enamorado o no. Estamos aquí, nos hicimos sentir, nos dimos placer y lo que hubo antes aquí sólo ha sido experiencia. 

 

Neville lo veía como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo. Draco lo besó lentamente, haciendo de ese beso una nueva experiencia, recorriendo con su lengua cada porción de la boca de Neville quien suspiró al terminar el beso. 

 

—Una vez —Neville tragó —, me he enamorado sólo una vez. Y él me dijo lo mismo que te dije hace un momento sobre la suerte que he tenido esta noche. Su nombre era Karl Virchow, era un médico ruso que había llegado de intercambio a Londres. Lo conocí en un hospital un año después de nuestra huida con los muggles. Yo trabajaba como camillero y él era uno de los médicos del servicio. Para él yo era un crio, Karl tenía casi cincuenta años cuando lo conocí pero era un hombre imponente de casi dos metros, robusto, con una espesa barba rubia y unos vibrantes ojos grises. Verlo caminar por el hospital era un lujo para las enfermeras y para mí —Neville empezó a jugar con la mano de Draco mientras continuaba con su historia —. La primera vez que nos besamos fue en una salida de amigos un mes después de conocernos. La primera vez que follamos fue espectacular, yo no era virgen, había estado con un chico en el colegio pero tenía dieciocho años y no sabía ni una pisca de lo que él sabía. Cuando terminamos yo era una masa gelatinosa y vibrante. Él me abrazó y me dijo: _Tal vez en estos años no tuviste muchas opciones sobre compañeros, cosa ha jugado a mi favor esta noche._  

 

Neville guardó silencio mientras besaba la mano de Draco —Estuvimos juntos hasta que el Capitán Trotamundos apareció, nombre estúpido para un virus ¿cierto? Bueno, le llamaron así porque recorrió el mundo sin importarle fronteras. Karl enfermó de apoco, lo primero fue un malestar general, dolor de cabeza, una fiebre insípida pero él sabía que algo andaba mal. Se encerró en el pabellón de enfermos por esa extraña gripe y murió atendiéndoles. Karl nunca supo que era mago, realmente nunca me conoció pero ha sido el gran amor que perdí. 

 

Draco le sonrió con ternura y le besó algo que Neville recibió con un gran agrado porque aquello representaba un bálsamo para esa herida que estaba abriendo de nuevo. 

 

—Gracias por escucharme. Es curioso, después de Ginny, eres la única persona a la que le he contado esto. 

—Supongo que en estas semanas nos hemos conocido de manera intima. Tal vez más de lo que quisiéramos, más de lo que nos gustaría admitir. 

—Creo que espectacular se queda corto para describirte. 

*****

 

_Nueve años antes. Londres muggle. Un año antes del Capitán Trotamundos._

Harry parpadeo, su boca se sentía seca, su lengua parecía entumida como si no hubiera hablado en un año. Intentó incorporarse pero falló miserablemente, todo su cuerpo parecía de gelatina. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en mover su mano derecha, lo logró con mucho esfuerzo. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el bosque prohibido y el avada de Tom pegando en su pecho, luego, una luz cegadora. La muerte del pedazo del ama de Tom… pero después… Dios mío ¿qué había ocurrido? 

 

—¿Cómo está? —Escuchó la voz de Hermione viniendo desde el quicio de la puerta. 

—Consciente. Despierto pero débil —Harry parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Severus Snape.

—¿Podemos verlo? —La voz de Ron era angustiosa. La puerta se abrió y entraron los tres, Hermione se abrazó a Harry en cuanto lo vio despierto. Harry tragó viendo a Ron llorando también. 

—¿Qué me ocurrió? —Su voz sonaba con un tono grave y acartonado. 

—Has estado inconsciente durante un año, Harry —Dijo Severus y Harry comprendió de pronto que eso no era lo peor. 

—¿Y qué más? —Harry sentía como las lágrimas de Hermione empapaban su ropa —. ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? 

—Eso llevara un tiempo. Tus músculos están débiles simplemente, en un par de semanas podrás moverte con mayor facilidad —Harry veía la pena en el rostro de Ron, Hermione sin parar de llorar y Snape que intentaba tener tacto —. Tu magia, se ha ido —Harry se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo y con ayuda de Hermione —. El avada terminó con el pedazo de alma de Tom que se había pegado a ti pero además acabo con tu magia. Durante este año he estado investigando y lo mejor hipótesis que tengo es que tu magia fue el sacrificio para mantenerte vivo. Te sacamos del bosque prohibido aquella noche y te trajimos al mundo muggle. 

—¿Qué paso con los demás? ¿Qué paso con Tom?

 

Harry escuchó con atención la historia. Habían emprendido una frenética huida; Tom se había levantado más poderosos que nunca. Se había apoderado de toda la extensión de terreno Ruso y seguía expandiéndose sembrando muerte y dolor. Molly, Shacklebolt, la mitad del ED y millones de personas estaban muertas. Los ejércitos muggles había intentaban repeler los embates pero era imposible. Ginny y Hermione habían mantenido contacto con el primer Ministro Muggles quien en un principio había desconfiado de ellos y los había perseguido para después escuchar estrategias que no habían tenido éxito alguno. Tom seguía su paso firme hacia Reino Unido. 

 

Unas semanas después Harry había recuperado cierta movilidad por lo menos podía desplazarse por la casa apoyado en unas muletas y podía orinar sin mojarse los pantalones. Todo un logro cuando se trataba de un bulto sin magia y completamente inútil. Se arrastró hasta la estancia donde escuchaba la acalorada plática de sus amigos. En una mesa redonda vio caras conocidas, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron, el primer Ministro, Severus y hasta Greg Goyle que era todo un suceso. Estaban hablando del avance Tom, su llegada a Londres era inminente. 

 

—No podemos detener su avance. Nuestros hombres han sido mermados de manera importante y el gobierno de Norteamérica  ha realizado una reunión extraordinaria con la ONU. Se discutirá la posibilidad de lanzar una bomba antes de que llegué a Londres. 

—Eso es imposible señor Ministro, sería un genocidio. No pueden permitir tal cosa —Hermione le dijo al Ministro pero éste parecía quedarse sin opciones. 

—Ellos no enviaran más hombres. Es una bomba o dejarnos a nuestra suerte y cerrar sus fronteras. No lo comprendes ¿cierto? Esto no se trata sólo de Tom Riddle. Es la oportunidad del gobierno Norteamericano para debilitar a Rusia. Sólo toman de pretexto la guerra contra Tom y nosotros estamos en medio de eso. 

 

Hermione levantó el rostro al ver a Harry quien aún no se podía erguir sin embargo estaba de pie viéndoles a todos. 

 

—¿Por qué lo dejaron avanzar? —Harry vio directamente a Ron y a Hermione —. Ustedes sabían que la profecía no sólo se refería a mí. ¡¿Por qué no dejaron que Neville lo intentara?! —Harry gritó provocando que todos se crisparan —. Dejaron que matara a todos, lo dejaron avanzar, ustedes son tan culpables como él. ¡Ustedes debieron detenerlo!

—Basta ya —Severus se puso de pie —. Durante un año ellos intentaron mantenerte a salvo mientras el gobierno nos perseguía —el primer Ministro tuvo la decencia de desviar su mirada con cierta vergüenza —. Dejaron de hacerlo cuando se dieron cuenta que éramos más útiles luchando a su lado. 

—¿Y eso vale la muerte de millones de personas? 

—Para ellos sí. Porque estaban defendiendo a un amigo. 

 

Harry bajó el rostro y Severus lo ayudo a regresar a su habitación. Las palabras de Severus habían sido bonitas pero no lo tranquilizaban. 

—Sé que estoy mal. Pero ellos pudieron hacer más.

—Sólo intentábamos salvarte —Harry asintió. 

—Gracias por todo —Severus se quedó observándole por lo que pareció una eternidad —. Sé que no pudiste salvar a mi madre y eso te pesaba. 

—Y ahora salvándote a ti he pagado mi deuda con ella. 

 

La ONU había prohibido el ataque con bombas en Rusia. El gobierno Norteamericano había cerrado sus fronteras, el resto de América se había solidarizado con Europa y habían enviado ayuda humanitaria. Las posiciones de los magos sobrevivientes se encontraban en puntos estratégicos, hospitales, escuelas y con los militares. Era de primordial orden que nadie supiera que había magos entre los muggles para evitar crear conmoción. 

 

*****

 

_Londres muggle. Doce meses después. Ataque a Vauxhall Cross. MI6 destruido._

_—Estamos a las afueras de Vauxhall Cross. Aproximadamente hace quince minutos un ataque de magos destruyó todo el edificio. Es oficial, el genocida autonombrado Lord Voldemort ha llegado Londres._

Harry veía la noticia cuando un nuevo ataque voló todo. La imagen en la televisión se diluyó. Afuera había una conmoción, ambulancias y patrullas pasaban a toda velocidad con rumbo a Vauxhall. Cuando el primer Ministro llegó todos se pusieron de pie menos él y Severus. 

 

—Esto es una pesadilla. Estamos verdaderamente perdidos —dijo el hombre perdiendo completamente la compostura. 

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Hermione lo observaba detenidamente. 

—Ese loco ha volado el MI6. Nos ha acabado —el hombre se derrumbó llorando. 

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el poder militar de Inglaterra ¿cierto? —Severus lo observó y el primer Ministro negó —. ¿Qué demonios tenían en ese lugar? 

—En los cincuentas se descubrió una manera de aislar el virus de la viruela. Luego en los sesentas a ese virus se le añadió una sepa extraña de influenza, volviéndole un virus sumamente mortal. Estaba aislado en el ala biológica del MI6 y hoy ese idiota ha volado todo el edificio dejando libre al virus. 

Hermione boqueó parecía más cabreada que nunca. Cogió al hombre por el sacó frente a la mirada atónita de toda su comitiva. 

 

—Firmaron un Convenio contra las armas biológicas. Esto no puede ser cierto. 

—Pequeña, tan tierna —el hombre se alejó de ella —. Todos los gobiernos del mundo firmamos esas cosas sin la intención de hacer caso. Todos tenemos nuestras armas biológicas por si acaso. Sólo que ahora… —el hombre negó —. Esto se ha salido de las manos. 

—¿En cuánto tiempo se puede esparcir? —El hombre negó ante la pregunta de Severus. 

—No lo sabemos. Pueden ser semanas, meses, viaja por el aire. Es básicamente resistente a todo. El MI6 calculó una tasa de mortalidad del cien por ciento —Hermione se llevó las manos al pelo mientras negaba. 

—¿Hay posibilidades de que haya personas inmunes? —Harry le preguntó y el primer Ministro se encogió en hombros. 

—Tal vez sólo los magos. No lo sé.

 

El primer Ministro informó a la ONU sobre el virus y lo que siguió a ese informe fueron una serie de medidas que provocaron la revocación de la ayuda humanitaria y cercos epidemiológicos. Resultó que virus se desplazaba aún más rápido que Tom Riddle y pronto los ataques por parte de los magos pararon. Alrededor del mundo se hicieron investigaciones sobre el virus sin éxito alguno. Harry sabía que era de vital importancia saber si los magos podían enfermar y sólo tenía un mago sangre pura lo suficientemente presidiable como para convencerlo de hacer una locura. 

 

Así que una noche después de dos meses padeciendo los embates del virus, Harry habló con Greg Goyle y lo convenció de que su papel en esa lucha era la de prestarse como conejillo de indias para ver hasta qué grado el virus afectaba a los magos. Casi todos se tragaron que la idea había salido de la cabeza de Goyle, todos menos Ginny que los había visto hablar. 

 

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Harry —le dijo Hermione mientras veían como Goyle era inoculado con el virus —. Cuando Ginny me contó sus sospechas pensé que exageraba pero ahora lo veo claro. 

—Él se ofreció Hermione. Yo no he tenido nada que ver. Además, si esto sale bien, tendremos un dolor de cabeza menos.

 

Goyle fue puesto en cuarentena pero nada ocurrió. La sangre mágica de Goyle atacó el virus y no lo hizo tener ni siquiera un poco de resfriado. En algún momento se pensó realizar una vacuna con base en la sangre de Goyle pero pronto todos los científicos capaces de hacer algo así murieron a manos del virus. 

 

*****

 

_Islandia. Seis meses después de la destrucción del MI6._

 

Inglaterra, España, Italia y Alemania presentan millones de infectados. Se reporta el primer caso en Norteamérica y se empieza a llamar al virus con el ridículo nombre del Capitán Trotamundos. Harry no lo había querido pero de cierta manera se había convertido en un líder de nuevo. Observó el interior del laboratorio que habían montado en medio de la nada, Severus trabajaba junto a algunos cuantos médicos muggles que había sobrevivido al virus hasta el momento. Al parecer no sólo los magos sangre pura eran inmunes, también algunos muggles y los magos mestizos quienes en ocasiones enfermaban pero no presentaban los signos mortales. 

 

Algunas personas decían que el virus había venido de Moscú. Sólo Hermione, Harry y Severus sabían el verdadero origen del virus. El primer Ministro estaba muerto, igual que la Reina y todo el parlamento junto con los miembros más importantes de la ONU. 

 

Harry observó una de las jeringas con el virus y entró al laboratorio para tomarla. No se lo pensó mucho antes de inyectárselo en el abrazo sin mucho cuidado. 

 

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Severus llegó con intención de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde —. ¿Qué clase de estupidez hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste? 

—No soy un mago, quiero saber si soy inmune simplemente. 

 

Harry se autoexilio mientras esperaba morir o no por el virus. A la semana posterior a su exposición notó una enorme pápula enrojecida y bien delimitada en el área de la punción de la aguja con la que había inoculado el virus. Severus la había examinado con determinación por días y había llegado a un descubrimiento casi esperanzador. 

 

—El virus fue encapsulado —Dijo observando de nuevo la pápula. 

—¿Por mis anticuerpos? —Harry preguntó sintiéndose aliviado. Después de todo, era inmune. 

—No —Harry se extrañó y observó cómo Severus movía su varita para examinar la laminilla con la sangre de Harry —, tu magia lo encapsulo —la boca de Harry se abrió ligeramente —. No sé cómo pero tu magia sigue ahí. Tal vez está dormida, tal vez sólo necesitaba otro estimulo mortal, pero sigue ahí. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo reactivarla. 

—No podemos decirle a nadie esto —Severus lo miró sin entender —. Tengo que recuperarme para poder acabar con él y la única manera es dejar que todo siga su curso. 

—Harry, ¿qué pretendes? 

—Persuadir a todos de irnos. Hay personas, muggles quiero decir, que son inmunes y nuestro deber es encontrar un lugar donde puedan estar a salvo mientras me recupero. 

—Harry pero tal vez podamos encontrar una cura antes.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Severus intentó decir que si pero sabía que había un muy poco porcentaje de éxito —. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que todo el mundo tenga miles de casos? El virus ya cruzó el océano. Nuestra única oportunidad es dejar que la selección natural siga —Harry cogió los hombros de Severus gentilmente —. Sé que crees que les debes esto. Yo también lo pensé cuando me desperté y descubrí lo que hizo Tom pero realmente todo lo que ha ocurrido ahora con el virus ha sido únicamente culpa suya. Ellos escogieron este camino. 

 

*****

 

_La Zona. Actualidad_

 

Harry observaba el cielo hechizado de la Zona. Esperaba tener noticias de Neville pronto y por fin acabar con toda esa historia. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Neville se estiró cual largo era y miró hacia la ventana que empezaba a mostrar los primeros rayos de la mañana. Habían pasado tres días desde la recepción en la mansión Nott; tres días en los que el principal aliado de Tom Riddle no se había movido lejos de sus habituales lugares, tres días en los que se había establecido una especie de rutina entre Draco y él. Despertaban juntos, tenían su follada matutina y luego intentaban, hasta donde se podía, ignorar que habían intercambiado todo tipo de fluidos. Esa tensión terminaba en las noches cuando volvían a rendirse a los placeres de tocarse y estar juntos. 

 

Neville no quería aceptarlo del todo pero en medio de las noches se encontraba observando el cuerpo desnudo de Draco y dándose cuenta que el rubio era otro tipo de amante. Uno que parecía haber salido de su imaginación. Draco era generoso como amante, a veces había cierta incertidumbre en sus caricias. Neville suponía que se debía a su falta de experiencia y al temor natural pero lo que Draco no sabía era que justamente esa inexperiencia hacía estragos profundos en Neville y no sólo eso, también la gran personalidad de Draco era algo que Neville no podía pasar por alto. 

 

Por sus conversaciones nocturnas, Draco sabía que Neville había pasado por varios amantes, pero eso no era algo que al rubio le quitara el sueño. Se entregaba por completo, se dejaba hacer y hacía, quemaba a Neville en un fuego intenso y es que Draco Malfoy no se empeñaba en borrar un pasado; él sólo quería sentir y hacer sentir. 

 

Y Neville estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas… tantas que empezaba a tener miedo de lo que pudiera suceder entre ellos en la Zona, porque muy a su pesar, Neville no había sido de todo honesto con Draco. 

 

*****

 

Draco observó el movimiento en el Ministerio. Todo parecía tan normal, tan cotidiano que Draco intentaba contener su desesperación porque algo ocurriera. Esos tres días parecían ser parte de una pintura inmaculada donde todo ocurría como siempre. Nott era un tirano con sonrisa perfecta y de modales impecables, el Ministerio trabajaba como reloj Suizo y Draco tenía a uno de los enemigos número uno del Imperio en su mansión. Bueno, más específicamente en su habitación y follándole cada noche después de su cena y su conversación sobre su monótono día. 

 

Draco se admitía que esa parte específica de su día estaba bastante alejada de la rutina que solía tener. Los Gryffindors siempre le habían dado cierto morbo pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de intimar con uno lo suficiente como saber si quería un buen polvo y  casi por añadidura desechó la idea por temor a recibir un buen golpe en vez de una buena mamada. En sus años escolares había tenido ciertas sospechas de Potter, de Wood y hasta del buen Dean Thomas pero se amaba mucho como para arriesgarse a saber y por otro lado, follar con Blaise no era tan malo. 

 

Sin embargo nunca imaginó que Neville Longbottom de todos los leones fuera EL LEON ROSA aunque tampoco imaginó que Neville pudiese verse como el Neville que estaba en su mansión así estaban las cosas de inesperadas.  

 

—Malfoy —Draco evitó el estremecimiento al escuchar la voz de Runcorn que como siempre entraba a su despacho sin avisar —, el señor Nott quiere verte. 

—¿Ahora? —sólo preguntó para ganar unos pocos segundos y poder levantar el muro mental que siempre alzaba cuando Nott lo llamaba a su despecho. Sólo que, de alguna manera, Draco sintió que en ese momento el muro debía ser el doble de potente. Algo dentro de él le decía que esa era la llamada que había estado esperando durante esos tres días. 

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? —Runcorn preguntó con una ironía que a Draco se le antojó barata. Runcorn era un idiota. 

 

Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta fulminando a Runcorn con la mirada. Mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacía el despacho de Nott no podía dejar de ver si había algo extraño en los movimientos de seguridad del Ministerio. En su mente trazó un plan de escape y rogó por poder llegar a la Mansión antes que Nott y sus hombres. Sin embargo cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta del despecho se tomó uno segundos para recomponerse y parecer todo lo pasivo que siempre había sido. 

 

Nott lo esperaba sentando en su sillón y en cuanto lo vio llegar dibujó una sonrisa amable que provocó en Draco sentirse enfermo como pudo evitó las arcadas. No había señales de una emboscada pero no iba a cantar victoria tan rápido. 

 

—Draco, ¿cómo estás? —Nott lo invitó a sentarse —. ¿Te divertiste en la cena? —Directo, como siempre.   

—Fue una velada maravillosa —Draco dibujó una tímida sonrisa y Nott asintió. 

—Bien. Te hice venir porque quería hablar contigo sobre la población mágica y hacer el conteo anual, ¿tienes listos los censos? —Draco asintió —. Perfecto, empecemos. 

Draco pasó las siguientes horas en el despacho de Nott siendo víctima de un escrutinio casi criminal por parte de Theodore pero nada que no fuera común en ese tipo de informes. La incertidumbre de Draco dio paso al tedio pero no se permitió bajar la guardia. Nott era demasiado astuto y peligroso. 

 

Cuando por fin terminaron Draco se despidió servicial como de costumbre y dio media vuelta cogiendo el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a abrir. 

 

—Draco, ¿tu prima sigue en la Mansión Malfoy? —Draco se giró para observar a Nott quien seguía con esa maldita sonrisa que le helaba la sangre.

—Sí, ella ha decidido quedarse una temporada —Nott parecía genuinamente interesado y eso puso en alerta todos los sentidos de Draco. 

—Maravilloso, Daphne me ha preguntado por ella. ¿Crees que sería un problema traerla a casa para charlar más con ella? Es una criatura deliciosa —Draco tenía todos sus sentidos a tope y su intuición le gritaba que estaba en un peligro inminente pero no podía moverse, un solo paso en falso y todo se acabaría sin haber comenzado realmente. 

—Gracias, creo que ella estaría encantada. 

—Bien Draco, no te quito más tiempo. Estaremos en contacto. 

 

Draco asintió y se marchó con la idea de desparecerse en seguida y hablar con Neville de lo que había ocurrido. Tenían que salir de inmediato de ahí. 

 

*****

 

Nott observó un largo rato la puerta por donde Draco se había marchado. Durante años estuvo casi seguro que su viejo compañero de colegio había perdido las agallas por completo pero al parecer algo había pasado que le había devuelto los cojones que tal vez nunca tuvo. 

 

—¿Señor? —Runcorn entró al despacho seguro esperando una escena que involucraba el desmembramiento de Malfoy. 

—Pasa —el hombre miró hacia todos lados buscando rastros de lucha —. Dejar de husmear, Draco se fue como entro. 

—No comprendo señor, usted…

—¿Sospechaba de él? —Runcorn asintió —. Ahora no sospecho, estoy seguro que él ha sido quien lanzó el hechizo buscador. El misterio real es el motivo, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tantos años siendo poco más que un elfo domestico? —Nott vio a los ojos de Runcorn y fue tan sencillo entrar en sus recuerdos: el desayuno con su familia, el frío beso en la frente a su esposa, la follada furiosa en un miserable callejón a su secretaria —. Draco siempre logra tenerme lejos de cabeza. Ese estúpido muro es tan efectivo… o salía serlo.

—¿Señor?...

—Hoy, cuando le hablé de su compañera en la cena, el muro se agrieto. 

—No entiendo —Nott rió. 

—Claro que no, lo contario me parecería ridículamente impropio de ti. La grieta del muro fue una reacción, quien quiera que sea esa mujer es muy importante para Draco, tal vez lo suficiente como para traicionar al Imperio —Nott había mordido y no iba a saltar hasta encontrar la verdad —. Diles a los hombres que se preparen. Vamos a hacerle una visita a Draco Malfoy.

—¿A su despacho señor? —Nott negó. 

—Draco ya no está en el ministerio. Él no sabe qué pero está seguro que algo descubrí. 

 

*****

 

Draco se apareció en la mansión y cerró toda comunicación, levantó la mejor barrera mágica que se pudo imaginar y encogió el retrato de su madre para guardárselo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. 

 

—Draco ¿qué ha sucedido? —Neville se acercó a él con el pergamino donde se veían los pasos de Nott

—Descubrió algo. No sé qué pero ha sido algo y sospecha de mí —Neville tragó y observó el pergamino. De inmediato convocó su patronus que salió disparado.

—Se está moviendo por el ministerio.

—Estoy seguro que viene para acá. Tenemos que irnos, ya —el pergamino en las manos de Neville se empezó a incendiar. 

—El hechizo, eso fue lo que descubrió. La he jodido en grande, ahora no tenemos nada —Draco apareció un pequeño aparto y los ojos de Neville se abrieron enormemente.

—Tal vez esto pueda ayudar cuando no estemos aquí —era el rastreador muggle que Neville había construido —. Nunca se dará cuenta que lo tiene porque están en la única cosa que no cuestiona. 

—Eres irreal…

—Seré un cadáver bastante real sino empezamos a movernos —Neville asintió. 

—El patronus debe estar llegando a la Zona. Ellos vendrán por nosotros… —Neville no pudo terminar la frase porque un hechizo golpeo de lleno con la defensa de la mansión.

—Espero que las defensas de la mansión soporten en lo que tus amigos tienen a bien llegar. 

 

****

 

En cuanto Ginny observó los primeros destellos de luz supo que era el patronus de Neville, cuando recibió el mensaje salió corriendo para disparar la alarma que hacían sonar cuando tenían una misión de rescate. 

 

—Comandante William preparan los Apache. Quiero a todos los hombres listos en tres minutos —el hombre asintió —. Sargento Sánchez estás son las coordenadas para los Apache quiero a todos y cada uno de los magos de control de trasladores en su puesto —el hombre asintió enérgicamente. 

—Ginny… —Harry y Severus llegaron a ella y para su sorpresa estaban ambos, no sólo Harry, vestidos con su traje de combate.

—Lo consiguió y ahora voy por él. Severus, las coordenadas son de la Mansión Malfoy. 

—Iré a la sala de los Apaches —Ginny sabía que se necesitaba un gran poder mágico para transformar a los helicópteros en trasladores en tan solo segundos pero si alguien era capaz de coordinar esos esfuerzos ese hombre era Severus Snape. 

—Voy contigo —Harry le cogió del abrazo antes de que ella pudiera marcharse —, sé que no confías en mí y que crees que hago todo con una doble intención pero no es así por lo menos no lo es ahora. 

—Eso me parece más honesto —Ginny le ofreció una sonrisa sincera y corrieron hacia la armería. 

 

La defensa de la Zona estaba organizada de manera puntillosa. Tenían enorme cantidad de armamento muggle que los magos habían aprendido a usar gracias a los militares que habían sobrevivido a la pandemia. Sus dos equipos principales de rescate, Remus y Sirius, fueron nombrados así en memoria a los héroes caídos, estaban conformados por magos y muggles con grandes habilidades.  Su organización era la clave para sus triunfos contra los hombres de Nott. 

 

Los helicópteros Apache eran transformados en trasladores con las coordenadas exactas, los muggles y los magos que se mezclaban con los hombres que abordaban el helicóptero estaban armados con FAD, MK46 y una que otra sutileza de la armería muggle más letal. Ginny se dedicaba a dar indicaciones mientras los tres helicópteros eran ocupados, todo era un increíble despliegue de tácticas militares pulidas y mortíferas. 

—Están listos —le dijo Ron que preparaba su varita su AK47. 

—Bien, todos listos, ya saben en cuanto toque el metal del helicóptero se irán a las coordenadas de destino. En cuanto lleguen quiero tocas y cada una de las ametralladoras disparando y a los magos conjurando un hechizo protector. El objetivo principal es rescatar al Teniente Longbottom vivo. ¿Entendido? —Hubo un unísono: Si, señora y todos abordaron. 

 

*****

 

 

Draco corrió a su habitación y cogió la primera prenda que encontró junto con una pequeña caja de madera que se guardó como un tesoro. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lucius que estaba perdido de borracho, fue sencillo levitarlo por la escalera, sabía que sus defensas eran fuertes pero si querían salir de ahí debía bajarlas y dejar que sus rescatadores entraran aunque eso los haría vulnerables ante los hombres de Nott. 

 

—Creí que las defensas no aguantarían mucho —Neville veía como los hombres de Theodore intentaban penetrar el escudo de la mansión Malfoy. 

—Era realmente un poco de ironía. Las defensas son impenetrables, la mansión posee magia celta antigua, sólo un Malfoy puede remover el escudo cosa que me temo tendré que hacer cuando lleguen tus amigos aunque estoy preguntándome si recibieron tu mensaje.

—Vendrán, sólo es cuestión de tiempo…

—Pero qué diablos —Draco observó cómo se materializaba frente a ellos un enorme cacharro volador que empezaba a disparar proyectiles. Neville en cambió sonrió.

 

*****

 

—Vamos, escudos arriba —Gritó Ginny mientras se escuchaban las metrallas disparando —. Dean, Parvati a volar —los dos magos salieron del helicóptero para volar con un par de escobas, su labor era impedir que hechizos pudieran pegar en el helicóptero uniéndose a Corner y Luna quienes protegían el otro helicóptero —. Nott, identifiquen a Not... 

 

Un bombarda maxima  golpeó el helicóptero de Ginny y empezaron a perder altitud mientras daban vueltas por el aire. Ginny usó su magia para ayudar a estabilizar el helicóptero, vio a Dean cayendo en picada con su escoba incendiada pero fue rescatado por Luna antes de que terminara hecho mierda en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy. 

—Ginny, tenemos que irnos —escuchó a Parvati hablando por el comunicador —. Ron y el equipo Remus tienen todo bajo control.

—No, debemos rescatarlo antes —Ginny veía como el helicóptero aún se tambaleaba y no podía levantar el vuelo. 

—Ginny, es una locura, estamos perdiendo combustible y Dean ya no tiene escoba, no podemos protegerlos de un nuevo hechizo. 

—Ginny —la pelirroja sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta al escuchar esa voz —, yo lo llevare a casa —Ginny se tomó un segundo para que su voz no saliera sofocada o quebrada. 

—Está bien Ron. Equipo Sirius prepárense para el regreso, vuelvan, envíen las coordenadas para el centro de control. Son trasladamos en cinco —Dean y Parvati llegaron al helicóptero junto con los hombres de tierra —, cuatro —el helicóptero perdió dramáticamente altura —, tres —Luna bloqueó un hechizo de incendio que iba directo a ellos —¸ dos… —el helicóptero entero desapareció. 

 

Ron vio el helicóptero de su hermana desaparecer y decidió bajar a tierra lanzado hechizos y disparos, los hombres de Nott empezaban a replegarse y mientras el propio Nott buscaba un lugar para alejarse de las balas y hechizos. 

 

****

 

Ginny junto con el resto de su equipo se aparecieron en la Zona y ya los esperaba una unidad completo de magos que estabilizó el helicóptero. La pelirroja en cuanto pudo bajar salió corriendo a la sala de control escuchando la comunicación del equipo Remus. 

 

—Se están replegando —escuchó a Ron hablando.

—Tenemos pocos segundos para entrar —Ginny escuchó a Harry bajando del helicóptero —. Las defensas de la mansión no bajan, no podemos seguir adelante…

—Tiene que salir de ahí de inmediato. El que se replieguen sólo quiere decir una cosa: Han visto a Harry y están llamando a todos los mortífagos, los van a emboscar, salgan de ahí —Ginny escuchó a Severus y tuvo el inmenso impulso de aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy.

 

****

 

Adentro, en la mansión Malfoy, Neville vio desaparecer el helicóptero de Ginny se temió lo peor por un segundo. 

 

—Ahora Draco, debes bajar las defensas ahora.

—Pero los hombres de Nott siguen ahí —Draco miró a su padre y luego a Fanny. Cogió la pequeña mascada y se la colocó en el cuello a la criatura —. Eres libre —la mansión entera vibro mientras la criatura negaba. 

—Amo…

—No hay tiempo, es ahora o nunca Draco —el rubio con un pase de varita derribó las defensas —. Vamos —corrieron hacia la puerta principal, no había señales de los hombres de Nott, lo único que Draco veía era cadáveres. Ron Weasley corrió hacia ellos con un traje extraño lleno de armas. 

—Vamos, levita a tu padre hacia allá —le señaló el interior del helicóptero y Draco lo hizo. No alcanzaba a definir la apariencia de todas las personas, estaba aturdido por el estruendo de las hélices y el polvo que se levantaba —. Ahora vamos, corran…

 

Neville le cogió la mano para llevarlo al helicóptero pero en ese momento una pequeña mano rodeó la suya.  

 

—Amo no me puedo quedar aquí.

—Fanny, eres libre, puedes irte —la criatura negó con sus inmensos ojos. 

 

Justo en ese momento la mansión Malfoy completa se derrumbó. Nott movió su varita para usar los escombros como proyectiles. Fanny se giró y levantó un enorme escudo que evitó que los escombros llegarán a ellos. 

 

—Corran… —Draco negó —. ¡AHORA! —Neville tiró con fuerza de Draco y corrieron hacia el interior del helicóptero junto con el resto del equipo Remus. Draco se derrumbó al ver como los escombros de su mansión sepultaban a Fanny. 

—Prepárense para irnos —Ron disparaba a los mortífagos que se atrevían a levantar escobas para volar mientras seguían disparando a los de tierra para crear caos. 

—Vamos, sáquenos de aquí —Nott corrió hacia ellos hecho una furia, tomó su varita justo cuando la M16 de Harry se quedaba sin balas. Potter cogió la FALCON y le dio tres certeros disparos que terminaron por volarle la varita y cuatro dedos de la mano de Nott.

—Nos vamos —Ron gritó mientras seguía disparando terminando con un par de mortífagos más antes de sentir como se desplazaba de un lugar a otro.

 

Draco cerró los ojos intentando apartar la imagen de Fanny de su mente. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba era Lucius y eso era tan triste como doloroso. 

 

 

   


 


	8. Chapter 8

 

—Prepárense para la desaparición —Neville cogió la mano de Draco para colocarla en el metal del helicóptero. 

 

Todo el aparato muggle se movió a un ritmo vertiginoso. Draco cerró los ojos y pronto se sintió en un lugar nuevo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró husmeando por una de las pequeñas ventanas del helicóptero, había por lo menos cinco magos con varitas haciendo planear el artefacto muggle, cuando lograron estabilizarlos, Draco sintió como la magia que los rodeaba se desvanecía. Se animó a ver a sus compañeros de viaje. Longbottom estaba a su lado, pudo ver caras conocidas, algunos Gryffindors obviamente, un puñado de Ravenclaws  y algunos otros que en su vida había visto y que supuso eran muggles. 

 

Muy cerca de la cabina estaba Potter y Weasley hablando entre ellos. Potter se veía muy distinto, lejano al crio que había visto correr al bosque tenebroso diez años atrás. Sus facciones eran duras, llevaba barba, no tan tupida como la de Neville pero definitivamente lo hacía ver más maduro, además había algo en su mirada que le decía a Draco que ese Potter no tenía nada que ver con el que él había conocido. 

 

—Vamos —Neville lo sujetó gentilmente para bajarlo del artefacto muggle. 

 

Había gente esperándoles y de pronto Draco se sintió en un espectáculo pero la presencia de Neville lo hacía sentir tranquilo de cierta manera. De pronto vio una ráfaga de pelo rojo cruzar entre la gente para llegar hacia Neville. Ginny Weasley se abrazaba a Neville Longbottom como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo a la cual aferrarse. 

 

—¿Estás bien? —decía la chica sin apartarse de Neville —. Escuché a Harry pidiendo el equipo médico y me temí lo peor. 

—Estoy bien, en una pieza, todo gracias a Draco —Ginny se separó de Neville y miró a Draco regalándole una enorme sonrisa cosa que dejó tremendamente desconcertado a Malfoy. 

—Gracias por cuidar de él —Draco sólo tragó saliva al sentir el fuerte abrazo de Ginny. 

—Te dije que lo traería de regreso. Sé que te he fallado en otras ocasiones pero en esto no podía —Draco no sabía exactamente qué pasaba pero notaba toda la tensión del mundo entre Ron y Ginny quien sencillamente le sonreía a su hermano con menos entusiasmo del que le había sonreído a él. 

 

Algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido para el rubio era ver a Hermione Granger con otro tipo y al mismo tiempo notó como la Granger le dirigía miradas bastante sugestivas al pelirrojo. Si esos dos no traían algo estaban a un paso. 

 

El momento se interrumpió cuando Terry Boot corrió para caer en los nada despreciables brazos de Neville y lo besó. A Draco le divirtió mucho la reacción de Longbottom quién apartó a Boot de inmediato y como no queriendo la cosa se volteó a ver su reacción. Draco quiso reír pero su semblante cambió al ver a su padre

 

—Esperen… —Lucius era escoltado por unos tipos pero Potter se interpuso entre ellos. Potter no era más alto que él, no era un armatoste de músculos, ni si quiera tenía una varita apuntándole pero no se podía negar la presencia que aún poseía. 

—Lo llevarán al hospital, no te preocupes, podrás verlo más tarde.

 

Draco boqueó, quería responderle algo a Potter pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas cuando vio entre la multitud a una figura conocida. 

 

—¿Goyle? —El robusto hombre caminó hasta él y Draco quiso por un momento contenerse pero todo le golpeó en el pecho. Su madre, su mansión deshecha, Fanny, su padre… así que se derrumbó y se abrazó a una de las personas que alguna vez consideró un amigo. 

—No estás solo —Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Severus Snape.

 

Harry observó todo desde una distancia prudente. Sabía que el reencuentro para Severus era ansiado y la vez traumatizante. Pronto Harry tuvo compañía en su contemplación, Neville se unía a él después de separarse del nutrido grupo de bienvenida. 

 

—Te has conseguido un magnifico aliado —le dijo observando por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Neville. 

—Uno increíble —Harry rió.

—Tal vez algo más que un aliado —el sonrojo de Neville le pareció casi inocente. Al parecer de Harry las cosas estaban por cambiar de manera muy positiva. 

 

****

 

Nott cayó sobre lo que había sido el jardín de la mansión Malfoy. Tenía la mano ensangrentada, le faltaban tres dedos que habían sido volados por el disparo. Gritaba desesperado para que atacaran al armatoste muggle que desaparecía frente a ellos pero nadie le prestó atención. Parecía que todos los mortífagos estaban congelados después de ver a Harry Potter. 

 

—Señor… —Runcorn intentó que su pusiera de pie —. Tenemos que recuperar sus dedos —Nott se alejó violentamente de él —. Señor, está perdiendo mucha sangre, hay que llevarlo a San Mungo —Nott empezó a buscar por todos lados. Entró un pedazo de su varita junto a uno de sus dedos.

—Mi varita —el dolor de su mano era casi insoportable y empezaba a sentirse débil —. Llévame a mi despacho.

—Pero señor… —Runcorn no dijo más al notar la mirada asesina de Nott.

 

Para cuando llegaron al despacho Theodore estaba diaforético, pálido y sintiendo una debilidad generalizada. 

 

—Tenemos que evitar que sepan… nadie puede saber que está vivo…

—Señor, es imposible. Todos lo vieron señor —Nott negó intentando despejarse —. Señor, tenemos que irnos, debe ir al hospital. 

—Debo verlo… nos mintió… todo este tiempos. 

 

Nott se desplomo sobre su escritorio con lo que quedaba de su mano sangrando copiosamente. Runcorn lo llevó a San Mungo de inmediato. 

 

*****

 

Theodore parpadeó tres veces antes de sentirse completamente despierto. Recordó de golpe todo lo que había ocurrido. 

 

—Señor, está despierto, que bueno —Nott observó a Runcorn —. Señor… tengo que decirle…

—Deja de tartamudear, recuerdo todo perfectamente —Nott levantó su brazo derecho y en lugar de su mano encontró una prótesis mecánica —. Sé quién me hizo esto. 

—Señor, todos saben que ha regresado. Hay una conmoción enorme, pensaban que estaba muerto y ahora…

—Ahora es momento de no confiar en nadie. Nos mintió Runcorn, él sabía que Potter estaba vivo pero ese error tiene que ser detenido. Me encargare de matarlo y voy a exhibir su cabeza por todo el maldito ministerio. 

—Pero señor… ¿no buscará al Lord? —Runcorn tragó saliva al sentir la mirada de Theodore Nott sobre él. 

—El Lord está acabado, ¿no lo entiendes Runcorn? El que Potter este vivo sólo significa que Lord Voldemort perdió esa noche en el bosque prohibido —Runcorn bajó el rostro y decidió callar. Por primera vez Theodore Nott había perdido la sonrisa amable y ahora sólo quedaba en él esos rasgos que lo hacían ver como el verdadero monstruo que era —. Quiero que reúnas a algunos hombres y vayan a las ruinas de la mansión Malfoy. Busquen algo que nos pueda ayudar. Quiero que muevan cada piedra de ese lugar. Draco tuvo escondido a Longbottom ahí, tal vez dejó algo que nos pueda llevar hasta su madriguera. 

 

****

 

Draco observaba el domo que cubría la Zona con cierta nostalgia. Estaba lejos de casa, en un lugar extraño y sin familia, estaba más solo que nunca sin embargo aún dentro de esa soledad se encontraba tranquilo y expectante. Neville le había prometido libertad y Draco quería creer en esa promesa. 

 

—¿Contemplando el paisaje? —Draco escuchó la voz de Neville y sonrió discretamente. Desde su llegada los miembros elite se habían encerrado para hablar. Draco suponía que Neville había sido sometido a un interrogatorio preciso y extenuante. 

—Ciertamente tienen un bonito cromo cubriendo tanta magia —Neville se acercó a él con cautela —. Realmente me preguntaba que hay afuera de todo este fuerte que han creado. 

—Los paisajes más hermosos. Muchas ciudades están recuperándose de la presencia humana. Ahora hay animales silvestres por todos lados, hay plantas que crecen donde en algún momento hubo casas o calles. Muchas de las obras del hombre se están perdiendo dando paso a la naturaleza. El dominio que tuvimos sombre ella siempre fue mera ilusión. Incluso este lugar, estamos cerca de una de las estructuras más grandes para generar energía que el hombre creo y sigue funcionando gracias a nosotros sino, algo tan pequeño como un mejillón hubiera puesto final a la vida de la presa hidroeléctrica.  

—¿Crees que podremos sobrevivir? —Neville rodeó a Draco con sus brazos algo que Malfoy agradeció pero sencillamente no dijo nada sólo se dejó hacer para sentirse protegido.

—Lo hemos hecho y lo seguiremos haciendo. Vamos a salir de aquí y tendremos una nueva oportunidad. 

—Potter no tiene magia ¿cómo pretendes que derrote al Lord? —Goyle se lo había contado todo y Draco no podía mentir, sentía miedo.

—De la misma manera que hoy le voló una mano a Nott. Tom se ha empeñado en ignorar su humanidad sin embargo sigue siendo un hombre y tiene las mismas vulnerabilidades que todos los hombres. 

 

Las manos de Neville se movieron hacia el rostro de Draco acariciando gentilmente las mejillas del rubio y después sus labios se tocaron, Neville le rodeo, aprisionándole entre sus brazos haciendo el beso cada vez más profundo. 

 

—Joder cómo necesitaba esto —Dijo Neville sonriendo sin soltarlo ni un poco —. No sé qué pienses de lo que te voy a decir pero antes de venir aquí hable con Terry y le he dicho que lo nuestro se terminó. 

—Vaya, no fue una buena noche para el señor Boot, seguro que él estaba esperando la follada del siglo y obtuvo exactamente todo lo contario —Draco empezó a besarle el cuello a Neville. Era sumamente divertido ver como el tipo se descomponía entre sus garras. 

—Draco, no pensé encontrar algo así pero me gusta y quiero seguir en tu vida, quiero ver lo que puedes hacer lejos de todo el peso de esconderte y quiero empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

—Vas por buen camino. Por lo pronto lo único que me has prometido se ha cumplido y ahora estamos libres —Neville tragó saliva sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo pero cuando Draco lo besó intentó olvidar todo el temor que sentía de fallarle a Draco. 

 

****

 

Ginny suspiró cuando recibió el cálido beso de Greg. Después de la reunión lo que más necesitaba era un buen polvo y toda la devoción de Greg Goyle. 

 

—Me tengo que ir —Ginny se incorporó un poco, por lo regular era ella quien le podía que se fuera —. Lo sé, es extraño, siempre espero a que tú me des la patada —tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse sin embargo Greg le sonreía —. Pero no quiero que Draco pase su primera noche aquí solo. Le esperan días muy pesados. 

—¿Lo supones? —Greg asintió —. Neville intentó por todos los medios que no ocurriera. Hasta el mismo Harry lo intentó pero ni él con toda su manipulación lo logro. Amelia no dio marcha atrás. 

—Lucius asesinó a lo único que le quedaba. Amelia no iba a dar marcha atrás por nada —Greg le dio un último beso a Ginny de dejó la cama para empezar a vestirse —. Supongo que Neville no le ha dicho nada —Greg observó la reacción de Ginny —. No necesitas defenderlo. Sé lo difícil que es para ustedes hablar de esas pequeñas —dijo con ironía — cosas cuando suelen interesarse en alguien. 

—Greg… 

—Gin… —Goyle terminó de vestirse y abrazó a la pelirroja —. Se lo diré. Es mi amigo y no voy a ocultarle que van a detener a su padre y que lo van a sentenciar a la más absoluta de las soledades. 

 

Ginny quería suplicarle que no lo hiciera, quería darle un poco de tiempo a Neville pero conocía a Greg lo suficiente como para saber que nada lo detendría. 

 

****

 

Draco caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Goyle. Su sesión de besuqueo había sido más que productiva y se sentía relajado, casi con un futuro prometedor a su alcance. Sin embargo esa sensación se desvaneció cuando vio a Goyle que parecía estarlo esperando.

 

—Supongo que la luna de miel se acabó —intentó bromear pero Goyle sencillamente caminó hasta él. 

—Quise esperar toda la tarde porque tenía la esperanza que la reunión cambiara la decisión de los representantes. Potter y Longbottom suelen ser muy persuasivos pero… Gin me ha confirmado su fracaso. 

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto Greg —Draco sintió como algo pesado y frío se instalaba en su nuca y de pronto ya no podía respirar más porque empezaba a dolerle el pecho. 

—Tu padre está detenido. En cuanto salga del hospital se lo van a llevar al centro penitenciario de la Zona y lo van a confinar a un área de aislamiento permanente. 

—¿Qué? —El dolor se atascó en el pecho de Draco.

—Tu padre asesino a muchas personas de la Zona. Según la ley es lo que se debe hacer…

—Pero, debe haber un juicio, algo… —Greg negó —. Es imposible, ¿cómo…

—Mató al único familiar vivo de una de las representantes de la mesa. Ella fue quien propuso la sentencia y los demás la apoyaron. Fue unánime. 

 

Draco salió corriendo buscando los letreros que llevaban hasta el hospital. Irrumpió en el lugar sin dar oportunidad a que la seguridad lo detuviera, empezó a gritar por los pasillos por su padre, vio una puerta vigilada y a golpe de varita intentó llegar hasta Lucius. Unos minutos después Potter y Severus llegaron para intentar controlar la situación. 

 

—Draco —el rubio levantó su varita cuando su padrino se acercó a él —. No quiero hechizarte, baja la varita —Draco negó. 

—¿Para qué? Para que te puedas llevar a mi padre para pudrirse en una celda por lo que le resta de vida. 

—Draco, vas a empeorar las cosas para ti —Potter se había quedado en el quicio de la puerta y sólo observaba a Draco directamente a los ojos —. La sentencia de tu padre puede resultarte terrible pero es justa. Él asesino a muchos de los nuestros. Las personas que se quedaron sin sus seres queridos jamás los volverán a ver y esa es la deuda que tu padre cubrirá con su ausencia de este mundo. 

—En una sucia celda —Severus negó. 

—No es como Azkaban. No es para nada algo así. 

—Es duro —la voz de Potter era serena y sus palabras certeras —. Te has quedado sin nada. Tu madre está muerta, destruyeron tu casa y ahora te estamos pidiendo a la única persona que puedes considerar familia pero debes entender que así como te lo arrebatamos, él arrebató otras vidas. Vamos, tenemos que escribir una nueva historia, te prometo que fuera de la soledad a la que será sometido no habrá otro castigo para tu padre. Quién sabe, incluso puede que encuentre la paz que las botellas de whisky no le han podido dar. Confía en mí, Draco —Potter le tendió la mano. 

 

Draco sabía que estaba perdido. No podía irse de la Zona, conocía demasiado bien la magia que cubría a ese lugar, era una poderosa magia que seguro Severus había ayudado a construir en gran medida. Lo que Draco realmente odiaba era la mentira y Neville le había mentido al decirle que encontraría libertad en aquel lugar. Cerró los ojos y una traicionera lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Contrajo el rostro y caminó hacía Potter. 

 

—La última vez que confíe en uno de los tuyos terminé con mi mansión destruida y con una de las criaturas más fieles del mundo muerta. No confió en ti, creo que ni siquiera confió en él —Draco observó a su padrino — pero no tengo otro remedio porque no puedo salir con mi padre de aquí. Sólo espero que me dejes despedirme de él —Potter asintió. Draco caminó hacia la salida pero Potter lo detuvo.

—Él lo intentó. Nos dijo todo lo que hiciste por él, nos habló de como entraron a la mansión y de cómo te arriesgaste con él. Consiguió que te indultaran a ti y de verdad intentó salvar a tu padre —Draco se alejó del agarre de Potter. 

—Nada de eso importa porque lo único que puedo sentir es que me traiciono. 

 

Draco no buscó a Neville esa noche, ni la siguiente, a pesar de que Longbottom había ido a buscarle en repetidas ocasiones. Potter le había informado que su padre no sería confinado hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado, según los médicos estaba desnutrido y anémico. Draco suponía que tantos años de alcohol habían hecho un buen trabajo jodiendo a su padre. Decidió visitarle un momento y fue justo ahí donde Neville Longbottom lo encontró. 

 

—Draco… —Malfoy observó al hombre al que apenas dos días atrás había estado besando con bastantes ganas y que justo en ese momento quería todo menos besarle —. Yo…

—¿Me quieres explicar? —Neville cuadró los hombros —. ¿Te sientes mal? O tal vez estás buscando una manera de justificar tus mentiras. 

—Draco, por favor. 

—¿Qué? Vas a decirme que no tenías idea de que esto ocurriría. 

—Sabía que esto pasaría —Draco asintió —. También sabía que si te lo decía no ibas a querer venir conmigo —Draco le sonrió. 

—No sólo eso ¿cierto? Sabías que si hablabas conmigo no accedería a ayudarte. Lo tuviste todo, me follaste, hiciste que traicionara a Nott y luego me trajiste aquí como tu trofeo. 

—No, no fue así. Draco, siempre quise ayudarte. Mi misión número uno era sacarte de allí y que pudieras venir conmigo. 

—Eres peor que Potter. Por lo menos él no finge ser buena persona, él es una mierda y no se preocupa por cubrirse la espalda. Tú en cambio te escondes detrás de esa careta de buena persona y eras el peor de todos. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí. No quiero volver a verte.

 

Draco intentó entrar a la habitación de su padre pero Neville lo detuvo. Por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron y Neville notó la frialdad en los grises ojos de Draco. 

 

—Suéltame si no quieres perder una mano —Neville lo soltó y Draco se encerró en la habitación de su padre.

 

****

 

—¿Te escuchó? —Ginny le sirvió a su amigo un whisky cuando lo vio entrar a su casa. 

—Sólo me dejó balbucear su nombre y me mandó a la mierda. Debí decírselo. 

—Pero no lo hiciste así que lamentarte no sirve de nada —Neville se bebió de golpe su whisky. 

—Tenía la esperanza de salvar a Lucius. Fui un idiota. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer Ginny? Es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien y resulta que tiene que ser un Slytherin al que le mentí. 

—Dale un poco de tiempo. Sé que no sirve mucho pero puede que el tiempo lo deje reflexionar un poco. 

 

Neville intentó sonreírle a su amiga pero de cierta manera sabía que con Draco eso de darle tiempo al tiempo no funcionaría.

 

****

 

 

Nott salió del hospital un par de días después y lo primero que hizo fue aparecerse en las ruinas de la mansión Malfoy. Sólo había dos hombres trabajando con Runcorn. 

 

—Señor…

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Runcorn bajó el rostro. 

—Nadie más quiso venir. Todos tienen miedo, muchos se han ido señor. La mayoría dice que el Lord nos ha abandonado, que tal vez ha muerto y ellos temen…

—El Lord no está muerto —dijo Nott fuerte y claro —. Y yo no le tengo miedo a Potter. Lo iré a buscar y lo mataré —Nott fijó su mirada en una tela que estaba entre los escombros —. Accio —Nott observó la prenda y de inmediato la reconoció —. Por fin algo útil.

—¿Qué…

—Es el uniforme de combate de Longbottom —Runcorn se acercó a él —. No lo entiendes ¿cierto? Longbottom y Draco nos dieron el hechizo perfecto para rastrear. Lo usaron en mí y ahora, yo lo usaré en su contra —Nott sonrió para horror de Albert Runcorn —. Quiero al mejor equipo de hombres. 

—Señor, será complicado, todos tienen miedo. 

—Voy a patear la cabeza de Potter por todo el maldito ministerio y entonces sabrán a quién tenerle miedo. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Severus observó la salida del sol. Sabía que aquella imagen era artificial pero cuando habían decidido poner un cromo en el domo lo habían hecho con la idea de hacer más fácil para la gente de la Zona reconocer si era de día o de noche. Sin embargo también había resultado tranquilizador ver salir el sol. De cierta manera para Severus eso era sinónimo de esperanza.

 

Y si alguien necesitaba esperanza esos eran ellos. Harry estaba más confiado que nunca y por primera vez en años lo veía feliz pensando uno y mil planes para aprovechar la ventaja que Draco y Neville les habían dado con el rastreador que le habían colocado a Nott. Pero Severus no podía dejar de sentir que algo andaba mal. Las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles por lo menos no para ellos. Pero no quería arruinar la felicidad de Harry, verlo sonreír de nuevo era maravilloso, Severus quería conservar esa sensación a pesar de sentir que estaban en un peligro inminente. 

 

—Señor —Severus salió de su ensimismamiento —. El paciente ha despertado.

—Gracias. 

 

Severus quería ser el primero en hablar con Lucius, de alguna manera sentía que se lo debía. Los había dejado solos, había decidido darle la espalda a Narcissa y a Lucius, por salvar a Harry y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho pero de alguna manera había una deuda que seguía allí a pesar de que Narcissa hubiese muerto. 

 

Encontró a Lucius observando su habitación con perplejidad. Por primera vez se percató de lo delgado y viejo que se veía su amigo. Tenían la misma edad y Lucius prácticamente parecía un anciano pero ese era el menor de los males, Lucius parecía haber muerto hacía mucho tiempo, su mirada era la de un hombre que lo había perdido todo.  

 

—Severus… ¿dónde estoy? 

 

Snape le contó todo con tranquilidad, quería que Lucius asimilara su realidad poco a poco, podía notar como cada palabra producía un nuevo sentimiento en su viejo amigo. Cuando la historia termino Lucius tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro contraído. 

 

—Yo sabía que se estaba volviendo loco. Lo confirme esa noche… cuando esa horripilante serpiente… ¿lo recuerdas? —Severus asintió. Aún tenía pesadillas con esa noche —. Debíamos irnos esa misma noche. Debí protegerlos… —Lucius negó y empezó a llorar —. Luego sucedió lo del bosque. Apareciste de la nada y te lo llevaste. Él dijo que estaba muerto pero cuando Narcissa enfermo no se cansaba de repetir que Potter estaba vivo. Yo hice cosas terribles Severus —Lucius cerró los ojos y su llanto se hacía más profundo —. Levanté mi varita para maldecir a personas, los llevé hasta la locura, asesiné a jóvenes, a niños —Lucius se quedó callado por un largo momento mientras seguía llorando —. A medida que Narcissa empeoraba yo soportaba menos mi vida y de pronto me encontré deseando que Potter estuviera vivo de verdad. Soñaba con él, deseaba que llegará para matarme…

 

Lucius se derrumbó, entre llanto y sollozos, como si con ellos intentara lavar su pena. Severus lo abrazó por primera vez en años de haberse conocido. 

 

—¿Draco está a salvo? —Severus asintió. 

—Supongo que seguirá a salvo mientras este bajo el resguardo de Longbottom 

—Longbottom logró que le indultaran. Pero no te equivoques. Su destino lo sello el propio Draco, después de todo, él nunca levantó la varita en contra de nadie de la Zona y fue de mucha ayuda en la misión de Neville —Lucius sonrió débilmente. 

—Él siempre fue más inteligente que yo. Él es lo mejor de mi vida. La mezcla perfecta entre su madre y mi poca participación. Fui un padre terrible…

—Irás a un confinamiento permanente Lucius, nunca volverás a verle —Lucius asintió —. Pero Harry hizo los arreglos necesarios para que tuvieras una tarde con tu hijo. No lo eches a perder, dile lo que sientes, durante estos años lo único que he aprendido es que no puedes darte el lujo de perder el tiempo.

—Lo sé —Lucius cogió la mano de Severus —. Gracias, fuiste un buen amigo. No te sientas mal por habernos dejado. El que falló fui yo porque deje que mi familia fuera arrastrada en esta locura. Honraste el juramento que le hiciste a Narcissa. Puedes sentirte liberado viejo amigo —la magia del juramento se liberó entre ellos —. Ahora, ayúdame a verme algo vivo, no quiero que el último recuerdo que tenga mi hijo de mí sea con esta pinta tan deplorable. 

—Genio y figura —la voz de Severus se rompió un poco pero no se quebró. Era el momento de los Malfoy.

 

****

 

Draco se paró en seco frente a la puerta. Cuando Greg le dijo que su padre había despertado tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos y justo en ese momento se estaban agolpando en su pecho. 

 

—¿Estás bien? —Draco observó a Potter y asintió —. Tienen toda la tarde.

—Gracias —Potter le dio un afectuoso apretón en el hombro. 

—No tienes nada que agradecer. A mí me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de despedirme de mis padres. Severus y yo te esperaremos aquí —Draco asintió y abrió la puerta. 

 

Su padre estaba sentado en un sillón de piel muy parecido a los que habían tenido en la mansión, lo extraño era verlo con el pelo corto y, aunque se veía mucho mejor con la bata de seda color verde, Draco no podía pasar por alto lo delgado que se encontraba su padre. 

 

—Hijo… —Draco entreabrió los labios al escuchar la voz de su padre sin ese arrastrar de lengua que solía tener por culpa del alcohol. Lucius se puso de pie con un poco de ayuda de Severus —. Gracias —Draco intentó no abrir la boca cómicamente al escuchar esa palabra de boca de su padre y fallo miserablemente. 

—Los dejaré solos —Severus le dio el mismo apretón que Potter y se marchó de la habitación. 

 

Lucius caminó hasta él y sin previo aviso le abrazó con toda su fuerza. Draco se quedó en una pieza, por un momento no supo que hacer. 

 

—Me gustaría poder hacerlo de manera diferente. Me gustaría tener tiempo para ganarme tu perdón, para ganarme tu confianza, para reconocerte y para decirte todo lo que admiro de ti y que yo no tengo porque siempre fui demasiado terco, demasiado egoísta y demasiado imbécil. 

—Papá —Draco se abrazó a su padre llorando como un crío —. Yo te falle, te traje aquí para que te encerraran para siempre —Lucius lo apartó un poco para encarar a Draco. 

—Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso. Jamás me fallaste. Ellos no me están encerrando, yo cabe mi propia tumba, cada uno de mis actos me llevó a esta sentencia. Hice cosas terribles, cosas que jamás podré confesarte, cosas que hicieron que no pudiera ver a tu madre a  los ojos. Estás personas sólo me están dando un pequeña parte del castigo que me merezco. 

—No quiero papá —Lucius le sonrió a su hijo. 

—Lo sé. Ojalá yo hubiera tenido los pantalones que tú tuviste para no cometer tantos malditos errores. Tu madre lo decía todo el tiempo; eres lo mejor que le pudimos dar a este mundo, tienes lo mejor de tu madre y lo mejor de mí. Tal vez fue por eso que no podía verte, necesitaba estar ahogado en alcohol para olvidar que tus ojos son idénticos a los de ella. Ahora, no te volveré a ver y lo lamento pero también creo que es lo que necesito para sanarme, ¿eso tiene lógica para ti? —Draco negó.

—Sólo sé que me dejas solo —Lucius negó. 

—Jamás estarás solo hijo. Tu madre y yo seremos parte de tu vida para bien o para mal. Ahora te toca a ti vivir sin la sombra de un padre mortífago. Todo este tiempo, desde que tu madre murió, has encaminado tu vida de una forma correcta, te has mantenido a salvo, estás en buen camino para escribir tu propia historia. Cuando todo esto termine podrás ser tú y por fin tendrás la familia que verdad te mereces. 

—Papa… tengo que decirte, yo… 

—¿Eres homosexual? —Draco asintió desviando la mirada —. ¿De verdad crees que tu madre y yo no lo sabíamos? Esa extraña obsesión por Harry Potter era bastante sugestiva —Draco se sonrojo y Lucius sonrió —. Ya nada de eso importa. Sólo importa que seas feliz. No le debes nada a nadie, ni a tu madre, ni a mí y mucho menos a un montón de ancestros muertos. Ahora, por favor, quédate conmigo para que pasemos la tarde juntos hablando de lo mucho que amamos a tu madre y de lo buen hijo que siempre has sido. 

 

****

 

—Te haré la misma pregunta que le acabo de hacer a Draco ¿estás bien? —Severus asintió —. Te ves liberado —Harry tenía esa extraña facultad. Desde que había despertado parecía tener el poder de ver a través de él. Al principio le había asustado pero con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta que necesitaba algo así en su vida. Harry podía resultar manipulador y en ocasiones siniestro pero sus objetivos eran claros.

—Supongo que este Lucius benévolo nos hace bien a todos —Harry se acercó un poco más a él y Severus se quedó expectante. Durante años habían caminado por una tenue línea que en ocasiones se borraba más que en otras. 

—Harry —cuando vieron a Neville ambos tuvieron la misma sensación de terror —. Nott se apreció aquí. Todos los radares están en rojo. 

—Vamos —Harry abrió el canal de comunicación y los tres hombres empezaron a correr —. Activen todos los escudos y cierren el domo. 

 

****

 

Nott se apreció con un grupo reducido de mortífagos pero eso no le importaba iba dispuesto a todo él mismo destruiría piedra por piedra cada rincón de ese lugar para encontrarse cara a cara con Harry Potter. 

 

—Todos abajo —gritó al escuchar el crujir de las armas que sobresalían del domo que cubría la madriguera de Potter —. Nos van a disparar, dispérsense —Nott voló lo más alto posible y luego bajó a toda velocidad lanzado un hechizo sobre la tierra logrando un gran temblor —. Nos dispararán de nuevo —después de los disparos Nott provocó un segundo temblor. Desde las alturas, casi congelando su escoba, Nott habló fuerte y claro —. Entrégate Potter y no hundiere tu ciudad. 

 

****

 

Harry observó los fallos del sistema de vuelo después del segundo temblor. Los generadores se sobrecalentaban y se estaba abriendo una gran grieta la presa que desviaba la corriente del río. 

 

—Se están estabilizando los generadores. En cinco segundos tendremos acceso a los helicópteros —Todo se detuvo de pronto y escucharon para escuchar las palabras de Nott.

—Harry —Severus observó a Harry y lo supo —. No… —Harry corrió hacia la puerta saliendo de la sala de mando. Severus intentó detenerlo pero fue imposible —. Neville, Harry va por un helicóptero, hay que detenerlo. 

 

Neville escuchó esas palabras justo antes de subir a su jet. Vio a Harry correr a toda velocidad, intentó hechizarlo, pero fue imposible. Quiso detenerlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero Harry era más ágil que él y termino con el rostro clavado en el concreto del helipuerto. Harry subió a su jet dando la orden de dejarlo salir. 

 

****

 

En el hospital todo era una gran conmoción. Lucius y Draco salieron como pudieron y cuando escucharon a Nott ambos se paralizaron. 

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Lucius vio la gran grieta que empezaba filtrar agua. 

—Ve con Severus. Tienes que ayudarles —Draco negó

—No puedo dejarte aquí. 

—Tienes que hacerlo. Pueden sospechar de nosotros si nos marchamos —Draco iba a discutir pero Lucius no admitió más palabras —. Ve…

 

Draco salió corriendo y Lucius caminó por el hospital dándose cuenta que la grieta se hacía más profunda. Caminó hacia la salida viendo gente que iba y venía preparándose para la batalla. Reconoció dos caras, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, ellos estaban acompañados por una mujer mayor que le sonaba de algo pero no estaba seguro de qué.

 

—Lucius Malfoy —la mujer mencionó su nombre con odio y supo que algo tenía que ver con su pasado. 

—Regrese al hospital, por favor —dijo Granger con voz dura pero Lucius no se movió —, señor. 

—Este lugar está por inundarse. No quiero morir ahogado —Granger lo miró fijamente —. Puedo ayudar. 

—Está débil —Ron lo intentó sujetar pero Lucius se apartó lentamente y convocó su varita para sorpresa de los tres. 

—No quiero huir de mi castigo pero tampoco quiero que más gente muera. Déjenme ayudarles. 

 

Para Lucius resultó un poco indigno terminar siendo trasportado por Ron Weasley pero no había otra manera. Llegaron justo al corazón de la Zona, Lucius no sabía el lugar exacto pero reconocía la estructura, era una presa hidroeléctrica enorme que había desviado un rio para obtener energía. La grieta iba desde la base y amenazaba con inundarlo. 

 

—Tenemos que unirlo de nuevo —Hermione convocó un hechizo al que se unieron Ron y Lucius. 

 

La grieta poco a poco iba cerrándose sin embargo un derrumbe provocó que Hermione perdiera el hechizo. 

 

—Cuidado —Lucius uso su magia para poner a salvo a la mujer que los había acompañado. Un nuevo derrumbe provocó que enormes rocas cayeran y Lucius impidió que aplastaran a Hermione y Ron —. Tenemos que lograrlo —Ron vio como las rocas se volvían a su lugar todo gracias a la magia de Lucius quién se elevaba frente a ellos. Con toda su magia, Lucius logró que la grieta de la presa se cerrara por completo. Con movimientos precisos de varita logró que las rocas caídas por los derrumbes regresarán a su lugar. Ron intentó ayudarle pero la gran magia de Lucius lo repelió y terminó saliendo de ahí levitado junto con Hermione para llegar a unos metros junto con Amelia. 

—Ron, tienes que detenerlo, va a morir —Lucius Malfoy resplandecía por su magia. Vieron cómo empezó a sangrar y Ron corrió hasta él pero era demasiado tarde. La magia de Lucius había sellado toda la estructura de la presa a un costo muy alto. Lucius Malfoy caía sin vida entre los brazos de Ron Weasley. 

 

****

 

El jet de Harry surcó el cielo y disparaba todos y cada uno de los mortífagos buscando a Nott entre todos. 

 

—Aquí estoy Nott. Seremos tú y yo…

 

Harry voló a toda velocidad y de inmediato se percató que era seguido por un mago en una escoba. A lo lejos escuchó los fuertes disparos, de alguna manera la Zona había recuperado la energía y estaba seguro que así podrían detener a los mortífagos que habían quedado. Harry voló encima de unas montañas, todo lo bajó que podía con la intención de que Nott se hiciera mierda pero el tipo era muy bueno volando. Una de las turbinas de su jet se incendió por culpa de un hechizo de Nott. Perdió el control por un momento pero logró aterrizar sobre una montaña. 

 

Salió de la cabina rápidamente y con su magnum en mano empezó a dispararle a Nott quien también perdió el control de la escoba y se terminó impactando sobre las rocas de la montaña. Harry corrió hacia él y fue recibido con un cruciatus que desvió con un movimiento de mano.

 

—Pero…

—¿Sorprendido? —Harry lo elevó —. Supongo que esperabas encontrarte con alguien sin magia —Nott quiso levantar su varita pero con otro rápido movimiento de manos Harry se la arrebató y las destrozó —. Estuve un tiempo sin magia pero resulta que soy un mago muy poderoso y además —soy el amo de ciertas cosas —Harry se retiró la protección para mostrar su pecho. Tenía un enorme un tatuaje de las reliquias de la muerte que brillaba —. Severus me ayudó mucho a canalizar todo ese poder. Además de que me hice muy hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y disparando armas, creo que lo notaste —Harry le arrebató la mano mecánica y Nott gritó de dolor —. Ahora, me vas a decir dónde está. 

—Jamás…

—Entonces haré papilla tu maldito cerebro —aunque Nott era fuerte y quería defenderse la magia de Harry era temible y su legeremancia rompió cada una de las barreras de Nott. Entró en su mente para conocer cada uno de sus secretos incluyendo el escondite de Tom —. Sucia rata, esconderse en la cueva donde oculto el guardapelo. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pero por lo que veo te necesito vivo para acceder a él. 

—No te ayudaré —Harry le sonrió.

—No te voy a dar opción cariño. 

 

****

 

Neville sacudió su cabeza para recuperar el sentido después de los golpes de Harry. Corrió hacia uno de los helicópteros de combate y salió volando. Antes de elevarse vio a Draco llegar a la sala de mando pero no tenía tiempo para cursilerías. 

 

_—Severus, dame las coordenadas de Nott. Iré por Harry_ —otro helicóptero de combate se le unió. Ginny Weasley les disparaba a todos los mortífagos haciéndoles caer como moscas. 

_—Te allanare el camino_ —Neville levantó el pulgar viendo como su amiga era implacable. 

—Listo. Las coordenadas fueron enviadas —Neville voló a toda velocidad. A medida que se acercaba veía el humo del jet que había abordado Harry —. Neville, han desaparecido. 

_—¿Cómo?_ —Neville sobrevoló el lugar intentando encontrar algo —. _Regresaré. Si usaron la trasportación aparecerán en el radar en cualquier momento. Estoy seguro que Nott lo llevó frente a Tom. Tenemos que rescatarlo._

 

Para cuando Neville regresó todo estaba bajo control. Ginny tenía como prisionero a Albert Runcorn pero en el radar aún no había nada de Harry y Nott. 

 

—¿La grieta? —Preguntó cuándo se unió a Severus y los demás representantes en la sala de comando. 

—Todo fue solucionado —Amelia llegó junto a Hermione — con la ayuda inesperada de alguien —Draco se puso de pie en cuanto vio aparecerse a Ron que traía en brazos a su padre.

—Lucius… él lo hizo —Draco caminó hasta el inerte cuerpo de su padre. 

—Nos salvó a todos —Amelia dijo observando a cada representante y por último a Draco. 

 

Ron colocó gentilmente el cuerpo de Lucius sobre los brazos de Draco y fue entonces cuando lo entendió, su padre no se había sacrificado por las personas de la Zona, se había sacrificado por él. Ese último acto lo había puesto en un estatus de mártir y a Draco lo había transformado en una pobre víctima. Abrazó el cuerpo de su padre con todo el cariño del mundo y luego sintió como unas manos se colocaban en sus hombros mostrando su apoyo. 

 

—Lo siento tanto Draco… 

—Esto no se terminara hasta que Voldemort esté muerto. Tenemos que detenerlo Neville. 

—El radar —Luna observaba el punto que empezaba a distinguirse —. Es Nott. 

—Que se preparen los equipos tenemos que ir por Harry y terminar con Tom de una vez por todas —Severus dio la orden que pondría fin a toda esa locura. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Harry recordaba con mucha precisión esa cueva. Durante su tiempo siguiendo horrocruxes muchas veces pensó en ella y en lo sencillo que todo hubiera sido de haber obtenido el verdadero guardapelo. 

 

—Toca la maldita piedra —le ordenó a Nott que se rehusaba. No podía usar ningún hechizo, Tom había realizado una purificación justo en la entrada de la cueva y todos los hechizos perdían su efecto hasta que se diera una prueba de lealtad —. Decir que no sólo alargara tu tortura —Harry le disparó a la pierna derecha y Nott pensó que se desmayaría por el dolor —. No te lo pediré de nuevo —Nott tocó la piedra y se abrió ante ellos un canal pequeño que llevaba hacia un diminuto cáliz —. Sangre, siempre es sangre para tu amo… 

 

Harry arrastró a Nott para que la herida en la pierna fuera depositando su sangre en el canal y poco a poco llenara el cáliz. Las rocas se abrieron delante de ellos y Harry vio la barca hecha pedazos. Lo único que había a su alrededor era agua.

 

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Le preguntó a Nott pero el hombre estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por  la sangre que estaba perdiendo —. Joder —lo sacudió pero no hubo respuesta —, maravilloso —Harry levitó el cuerpo de Nott dándose cuenta que podía usar su magia. Conjuró un lumos y se dio cuenta que del otro lado de la cueva había un montículo donde descansaba una vieja conocida —. Nagini…

 

Harry pensó en levitarse hacia el otro extremo de la cueva y matarla pero sintió pequeño temblor bajo la tierra y se quedó congelado. La sangre que goteaba de la pierna de Nott caía directamente sobre el agua y Harry notó como poco a poco una enorme figura alcanzaba a formarse debajo del agua. Antes de que siquiera supiera que estaba pasando la enorme bestia salió desde las profundidades y se comió de un solo bocado todo el cuerpo de Theodore Nott. 

 

—Pero qué —Harry tragó al ver semejante animal. Era una enorme serpiente la que había emergido del agua incluso más grande que el propio basilisco y era monstruoso con sus grandes fauces y sus ojos brillantes.

—Harry Potter… 

—Merlín santo, eres tú, vaya que has estado ocupado estos últimos diez años —Tom Riddle se había trasformado de alguna manera en esa monstruosa serpiente —. ¿Qué te hiciste? 

—Sobrevivir, hacerme más fuerte, como tú —Harry también era un monstruo lo sabía pero su cambio había sido por dentro —. Y ahora vas a morir aquí de una vez por todas. 

 

Tom serpiente se lanzó hacia Harry quien alcanzó a esquivar el golpe por poco. Harry usó su magia para arrojarle enormes rocas a Tom pero él las destruyó con sus fauces. Harry sabía que para poder matar a Tom tenía que acabar primero con Nagini. Intentó expulsar a Tom serpiente del agua pero le fue imposible porque la magia de Tom se lo impidió. 

 

—Sigo siendo el mago más poderoso del mundo… —rugió Tom con una voz horripilante. 

 

Harry conjuro un bombarda sepultado a Tom. Intentó correr hacia Nagini pero antes de si quiera alcanzarla Tom salió de entre las rocas y casi tomó a Harry pero éste conjuro un protego y salió despedido lejos de Tom. 

 

—Estás solo aquí, Potter —Harry rodó sobre sí mismo cuando vio que la serpiente se acercaba a él —. Voy a destruirte, voy a triturarte… —justo en ese momento Harry escuchó el fuerte giró de las hélices y sonrió. 

—Parece que ya no estamos tan solos… —los ojos de Tom brillaron. Nagini salió disparada de la cueva envuelta en un hechizo protector y después la serpiente, como si tuviera un resorte, salió de la cueva con un impulso. 

 

Todo el lugar empezó a colapsar y las grandes rocas que formaban la cueva empezaron a caer. Harry las detuvo con su magia antes de que lo aplastaran. Harry salió volando por el enorme hueco que había dejado Tom al salir de la cueva. 

 

****

 

Ambos helicópteros sobrevolaban la cueva esperando ver algo. Neville estaba a punto de sugerir bajar para inspeccionar el lugar pero sus palabras se quedaron atascadas cuando vio un proyectil saliendo de la cueva y después una enorme bestia surgía para casi morder el helicóptero. Hubo movimientos bruscos para intentar estabilizarse. La serpiente atacaba a los equipos sin descanso, luego, vio un nuevo proyectil dirigiéndose a ellos y pensó que sería el fin pero cuando la compuerta del helicóptero se abrió se dio cuenta que Harry había llegado hasta ellos volando. 

 

—Pero qué… —Harry negó.

—¡Vámonos! ¡Elevaban los helicópteros, hay que perdernos en las nubes!  —Ambos helicópteros se alejaron del agua y se ocultaron. 

—¿Qué demonios era eso? —Preguntó Luna viendo si no eran perseguidos. 

—Tom… al parecer encontró una manera de ser más repulsivo —Neville y los demás lo observaban expectantes —. Nagini está viva —Harry vio las caras de todos, muchos de los magos tenían el rostro desencajado, pero los muggles no, ellos parecían más decididos que nunca. 

—Ustedes tienen una manera de acabar con esas cosas ¿cierto? —Preguntó William el piloto que había hecho un magnífico trabajo manteniéndolos vivos. 

—No para Nagini… —dijo Dean con temor —. Los colmillos de basilisco deben de estar pudriéndose en Hogwarts, evidentemente el fuego no es una opción cuando estamos rodeados de agua…

—La espada, aún tenemos la espada —Ron tenía un punto pero la jodida espada descansaba tranquilamente sobre una de las paredes de la sala de reuniones de la Zona —. Debemos mandar a alguien…

— _No, es más sencillo enviarles a alguien_ —Hermione les habló a todos desde la comunicación _—. Tiene que ser alguien que conozca el lugar y necesitaran una gran cantidad de magia para que llegue al helicóptero y no en medio del maldito océano._

—Severus… —dijo Harry casi sin querer pero sabía que él conocía el lugar y tenía la capacidad para conjurar una aparición exitosa. 

_—No, él es muy valioso para ustedes, yo conozco el lugar_ —Harry vio como Neville se tensaba al escuchar a Draco —. _Puedo llegar al helicóptero, ya he estado ahí antes, sólo encárguense de que no termine en comido por esa cosa._

—Tienen que apresurarse chicos —el clima estaba cambiando, las nubes empezaban a tornarse grises y rayos se formaban de la nada. Era la magia de Tom. 

_—Bien, Neville debe ayudarte, tiene un fuerte vínculo con Draco. Tendrán que canalizar su magia para interceptar la aparición de Draco. A mi cuenta_ —Draco tenía razón, Severus era muy importante, sin él no habrían logrado ni la mitad de lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento —. _¿Listos?_ —Dijo Severus de nuevo —. _Uno_ —Harry le tendió su mano a Neville quién al tomarla sintió un enorme poder. — _Dos_ — Neville extendió su mano canalizando la magia de Harry —. _¡Ahora!_ —Pensó en Draco y pronto estuvo conectado con él a tal grado que lo sintió acercarse poco a poco a él. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse más y un segundo después todo terminó. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a Draco. 

—Creo que esto es para ustedes —Draco le dio la espada y Neville lo único que quería era abrazarlo. 

_—Tenemos que salir de las nubes_ —la voz de Gunner, el piloto del equipo Remus, le trajo de nuevo a la realidad — _. Los rayos están por impactarnos._

—Bien equipo Remus. Disparen con todo lo que tengan a la enorme serpiente. No interrumpan su ataque. Padma, Corner disparen a los ojos…

 _—No podremos matarla_ —dijo Corner pero Harry estaba seguro que el tipo ya estaba subiéndose a su escoba. 

—Esa no es mi intención. Sólo ganaremos tiempo —Harry observó a su equipo —. Neville tienes que matar a Nagini. Vamos a distraer a Tom, con un poco de suerte lo cegaremos, y eso hará que su concentración en el hechizo falle. En cuanto eso suceda tú la terminaras —Neville asintió —. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme en esta aventura? —Le preguntó Harry a Ginny. 

—Claro que no —la pelirroja le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Neville antes de salir volando montada en su escoba seguida de Harry que salió del helicóptero como si fuera un jodido superhéroe. Potter tenía mucho que aclarar pero eso sería después. 

Antes de coger su escoba una hermosa y aristocrática mano intercepto la suya —Intenta que no te maten… —Neville le quería decir algo profundo y romántico pero los ojos grises de Draco eran demasiado así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un ligero beso en los labios y luego salir volando en su escoba. 

 

****

 

El helicóptero del equipo Remus iba disparando mientras Padma y Corner intentaban hechizar a la serpiente. Harry vio como la escoba de Padma se incendiaba y como Michael la rescataba antes de caer. Tom poco a poco se agazapaba por los embates de los disparos pero los rayos cada vez se hacían más y más poderosos obligando a los helicópteros hacer maniobras desesperadas para esquivarlos. Antes de que si quiera pudiera sospecharlo Tom serpiente se lanzó sobre el helicóptero del equipo Remus y lo atrapó triturándolo con sus dientes. 

 

 _—Estamos evacuando_ —escuchó Harry la voz de Padma que había regresado al helicóptero acompañada de Corner para aparecer todo el equipo en la Zona. Las hélices del helicóptero hicieron un profundo corte en la piel de Tom por lo que termino soltándoles. 

_—Caemos_ —Gunner intentaba estabilizar lo que aún quedaba del helicóptero pero era imposible. El equipo Sirius disparaba para evitar que la serpiente regresara para acabar su trabajo. Harry, con su magia, alcanzó a estabilizar al equipo Remus, convocó un enorme muro de hielo que se formó entre ellos y Tom, al poco tiempo el helicóptero del equipo Remus cayó inevitablemente —. _Estamos en la Zona… el equipo Remus está completo, repito, estamos completos_ —Harry sonrió al escuchar a Gunner —. _Acaben con esa maldita cosa y regresen a casa._   

 

Tom empezó a hacer una grieta en la enorme pared de hielo que Harry había convocado. 

 

—Quítala Harry —le gritó Ginny que volaba a su lado.

—Pero… 

—Tengo una idea. Quítala y lánzale cualquier hechizo que lo aleje —Harry obedeció. Desvaneció el muro de hielo y le lanzó un expelliarmus. 

 

Tom serpiente casi cayó por el impulso del hechizo. Harry vio como Ginny volaba a toda velocidad hacia Tom y de pronto hizo un amago digno de la mejor jugadora de Quidditch del mundo. Estaba a escasos metros de la cabeza de serpiente, con la escoba completamente quieta, y de su espalda cogió la ballesta que era una de las armas favoritas de Ginny. 

 

—Esto te encantará —con un temple de hierro Ginny disparó primero al ojo derecho de Tom y luego al ojo izquierdo. La bestia emitió un rugido espantoso que hizo vibrar todo el océano. Harry vio como el hechizo que hacia suspender a Nagini se deshacía —. Ahora o nunca Neville —Ginny salió volando mientras Tom serpiente se sumergía sangrando. 

 

****

 

Neville llegó justo cuando Nagini tocó tierra. Lo primero que hizo la serpiente fue intentar huir pero con un movimiento de varita Neville la cercó. Nagini se lanzó hacia él y Neville tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para esquivarla una, dos veces. Empuñó la espada con fuerza y cuando Nagini se lanzó hacia él una tercera vez, la partió por la mitad destazándola de un solo golpe. 

 

Una onda de oscuridad golpeó todo el lugar. La cueva de donde habían salido se derrumbó por completo y el cielo se estremeció provocando una ola de rayos. Uno logró alcanzar el helicóptero pero Harry lo puso a salvo antes de que cayera. 

 

—Nagini está muerta —dijo Neville en la comunicación antes de resguardarse del maremoto que se estaba formando. Cogió su escoba y voló hacia Harry. 

—¿Qué hacemos? —Ginny llegó con ellos aún con la ballesta en la mano. 

—Su granadas —Harry tomó los artefactos —. Ron —habló por la comunicación —, ¿pueden volar aún? 

— _Sí. William lo tiene todo bajo control_ —Ron hizo que se acercara el helicóptero 

—Váyanse con ellos —Neville y Ginny negaron —. Si falló ustedes tendrán que hacerlo sin mí —a regañadientes Neville y Ginny regresaron. 

_—Esta vez no uses un expelliarmus amigo_ —Harry sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Ron —. _Volaremos a unas cuantas millas para alejarnos de la explosión. Acaba con esa fea cosa, acaba con esto de una vez por todas. Y por favor, asegúrate de que este muerto, no quiero que regrese cuando tenga setenta años._

 

Harry los vio alejarse y se plantó firme cuando Tom emergió. Sangraba copiosamente pero aún con eso podía sentir el inmenso poder que tenía. 

 

—Harry Potter…

 

Tom abrió sus fauces dispuesto a triturarle pero Harry voló hacia esos dientes. Le quitó el anillo a todas las granadas y las arrojó al interior de la criatura —Esta vez me asegurare de que no regreses jamás.

 

Harry lanzó aun avada directo a Tom que impacto con las granadas haciendo una enorme explosión. La criatura se hizo pedazos frente a los ojos de Harry y luego los pedazos se volvieron ceniza que fue diluyéndose a medida que caían sobre la tranquila agua del océano. El sol empezó a brillar y las nubes se dispararon. Tom Riddle estaba muerto. 

 

****

 

_La Zona. Una semana después._

 

La felicidad colectiva había dado pie a la conmoción generalizada. Harry Potter había mentido con respecto a su magia. Los representantes decidieron abrir un proceso para esclarecer las circunstancias que habían llevado a Harry a mentirles. Al parecer de muchos representantes, conocer que Harry tenía magia, hubiera evitado la muerte de miles de personas. 

 

En un principio nadie confiaba en las palabras de Harry, después de todo, estaba confirmado que era un manipulador magnifico. Sin embargo las cosas empezaron a mejorar cuando Severus Snape dio su testimonio. Efectivamente Harry se había quedado sin magia después de su encuentro con Tom Riddle en el bosque prohibido, a medida que el tiempo pasó, la magia empezó a regresar a él pero de manera lenta. Fue hasta que Severus encontró una manera de sintetizar el poder de las reliquias de la muerte que Harry Potter recobró todo su poder. 

 

Eso había ocurrido dos años antes y le tomó un año más lograr controlar tanto poder. Así que Harry fue exonerado de los cargos por traición y recuperó su estatus de héroe. Después de todo, había acabado con Tom y eso tenía felices a todos los habitantes de la Zona quienes por primera vez en diez años salieron del domo para encontrarse con una tierra completamente distinta a la que habían dejado. 

 

Ciudades enteras estaban en ruinas, la naturaleza había cubierto todo, la tierra empezaba a ser más verde que nunca. Casi daba lastima imaginar que el hombre había destruido todo aquello sólo para tener enormes ciudades. 

 

Era difícil, pero se empezaban a hacer proyecciones sobre lo que se debía que hacer para retomar la vida fuera de la Zona. Todos tenían ideas, proyectos, pero sobre todo permeaba la sensación de que no podían repetir sus errores pasados. La primera decisión importante fue ir por los magos que aún quedaban y hacerles saber que Tom Riddle y Theodore Nott estaban muertos al igual que casi toda de la población mundial. 

 

****

 

_Londres. Un mes después._

No había sido sencillo. Algunos mortífagos habían intentado dar batalla pero habían sido repelidos en su totalidad. Los que quedaron vivos fueron llevados a juicio y sentenciados a penas correspondientes a sus crímenes. Los otros magos que quedaron no tenían bando y que lo único que querían era paz; para ellos vino la terrible verdad sobre el Capitán Trotamundos y darse cuenta que la humanidad estaba casi aniquilada. 

 

Salir de la burbuja que habían creado Nott y sus mortífagos había sido duro para los magos sangre pura. Hermione tuvo que decirles la triste realidad de su existencia. Sus suministros estaban agotados y, seguramente de no haber acabado con Nott, hubieran terminado enfrentándose a la falta total de alimentos y agua potable. Londres era una ciudad fantasma, en gran medida estaba inundada haciéndola casi inhabitable. Así que los magos tenían una decisión que tomar: dejar todo atrás y marcharse a la Zona o quedarse y empezar todo de nuevo pero ellos solos. 

 

Sin proponérselo, Draco fue una pieza fundamental para los magos sangre pura. Era uno de ellos, conocía la Zona y de alguna manera lo veían como un hombre digno, así que fue nombrado su representante. La primera decisión de Draco fue someter a votación el destino que habían de seguir, no fue una sorpresa para él darse cuenta que la mayoría de los magos querían marcharse. Muy a su pesar, Europa entera se había convertido en un terreno inhóspito, y muchos magos tenían hijos en los cuales pensar. 

 

Los magos firmaron los acuerdos de la Zona, que no eran más que una serie de normas que debían seguir si querían permanecer en paz. No eran realmente cosas del otro mundo, hablaban de aceptación general y de colaboración mutua. 

 

Que los chicos abandonaran Hogwarts fue lo más duro para Draco pero Severus le había dicho una tremenda verdad: el colegio estaba donde estaban los alumnos. 

 

Se dio un gran banquete la noche que los magos llegaron a la Zona. Todos parecían felices y animados por el nuevo comienzo donde la humidad entera estaría unidad por un objetivo en común. 

 

—¿Te lo imaginabas así? —Severus observaba la cena bebiendo tranquilo una copa de brandy. 

—No, con honestidad te digo que pensé que terminarías muerto —Harry rió levemente —. Pero estoy feliz de que las cosas hayan resultado así. Por lo menos hay esperanza. 

—Y no estoy en la cárcel —Severus lo miró —. Gracias por todo. 

—No quiero hablar de eso —iba a marcharse cuando Harry lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo acercó a él —. ¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que ocurrió? —Harry lo miró intensamente. 

—Todo termino. Creo que nos merecemos algo más —Harry se acercó a Severus lo suficiente como para que sus labios se tocaran ligeramente. 

—Tú no te lo mereces —Severus quería separarse pero estaba harto de ese juego del gato y el ratón que habían tenido durante años. 

—Pero lo quiero…

 

Harry lo besó apasionadamente y Severus le correspondió. Dentro de él sabía que ninguno de los dos se merecía muchas de las cosas que ya tenían. Pero no iba a renunciar a nada por ese estúpido sentimiento. Gimió cuando las manos de Harry se colaron entre su ropa para tocarle. Luego hubo un ligerísimo movimiento y supo que Harry los había llevado a su habitación. 

 

—Vaya, no piensas esperar a la primera cita —Harry empezaba a deshacerse de la ropa de Severus mientras le besaba el cuello. 

—He esperado demasiado…

Fueron desnudándose lentamente pero los besos eran ansiosos y necesitados. Severus colocó sus manos sobre la turgente erección de Harry quien gimió de forma roca y profunda deleitándole con ese sonido. Entre empujones y caricias terminaron en la cama. Harry pronto buscó la erección de Severus para llevársela a la boca y hacerle maldecir por lo bien que se sentía tenerlo así. 

 

Severus se sacudía de placer ante las caricias de Harry. Estaba a punto de correrse pero Harry tenía otros planes, dejó de mamársela para tomarle de las piernas y colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Veía a Harry frotando su erección sobre la polla de Severus, luego sobre sus testículos y cuando lo escuchó murmurar un hechizo Severus gimió. Movió su cadera buscando que Harry se dejara de juegos y lo follara de una vez por todas. Pero Potter tenía la idea hacerlo enloquecer frotándose de nuevo contra su culo sin dar la estocada. 

 

—Basta… —Harry sonrió y de un golpe se sumergió en la estrechez de Severus. 

 

Ambos gimieron. El plan inicial de Harry era hacerlo todo lo lento posible pero Severus no le dio tregua, movió sus caderas a un ritmo de infarto y Harry no tuvo más remedio que corresponder a esos movimientos. Ambos estaban tan necesitados que se dejaron llevar, gimiendo, rogando, follándose como nunca y de pronto los dos llegaron en un orgasmo preciso que los hizo caer en pedazos a los dos. 

 

—Supongo que la tensión tenía que terminar así —dijo Harry cuando se recuperó del orgasmo y cayó sobre la cama arrastrando a Severus con él. 

—Ciertamente —Severus cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar —. Por fin término —no estaba convencido de querer quedarse. Con los años se había dado cuenta que la oscuridad no se había ido sino todo lo contrario. Harry había abrazado esa oscuridad y ahora _ella_ era parte de él. Severus no estaba seguro de querer eso para el resto de su vida. 

—No lo creo —Harry lo atrapó entre sus brazos —. Creo que eres la única persona que me conoce realmente. Creo que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad que represento, pero sabes que eres el único que puede ver a través de ella. Creo que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo. Creo que te puedes quedar conmigo para siempre —Harry lo besó de nuevo con pasión y Severus se dejó envolver en su oscuridad.

 

****

 

_La Zona. Un año después._

 

—¿Qué ven con tanto interés? —Ron se sentó a lado de su hermana y Greg. 

 

Después de la conmoción inicial todas las actividades de la Zona reactivaron y algunos habían emprendido nuevos proyectos. Luna y Dean, además de dar la noticia de que esperaban un hijo, les dijeron que colgaban las armas para siempre y abrirían un club el cual seguía siendo una sensación. Esa noche en particular el club estaba a reventar, ellos estaban en una mesa cercana a la barra y en la cual podían ver toda la pista de baile.

 

Ron se podía sentir un hombre afortunado. Poco a poco había recuperado el terreno perdido con su hermana y se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, tal vez no era un cómplice como Neville pero iba por un buen camino. Extrañamente también tenía un gran aprecio por su cuñado. Greg había resultado un tipo genial, capaz de conquistar a su hermana, y sobre todo, capaz de lidiar con el peculiar carácter de la menor de los Weasley. Greg Goyle había ido un poco más allá pues le había propuesto matrimonio a la pelirroja y, para tristeza de sus ligues ocasionales, ella había aceptado casarse para finales de ese año. 

 

—Otro capítulo de “Cebar al Gryffindor” —Dijo Greg señalando levemente hacia el centro de la pista donde Draco bailaba con un tipo al ritmo del mix de another one bites the dust/I want to break free, uno de los favorito de Luna,  mientras Neville lo veía desde la barra. 

—Necesito un trago —Hermione llegó sentándose en el regazo de Ron quien sonrió como idiota. Estaba viviendo los mejores seis meses de su vida si era honesto. El divorcio entre Hermione e Ian había sido civilizado. Ian entendió que por más cariño que Hermione le tuviera nunca iba a poder alcanzar el amor que aún sentía por Ron y había decidido que lo mejor era terminar. Ron cortejó a Hermione como nunca y se prometió a si mismo que no la volvería a perder —. ¿La cerveza de Neville está vibrando?

—Parece que sí. Creo que esta vez sí será la definitiva —apuntó Ginny antes de beber un gran trago de su cerveza —. Honestamente, ya se está volviendo algo cansado escuchar a Neville cada vez que Draco se lía con otro tipo. 

—Por cierto, Harry dice que las líneas de comunicación en Europa están casi listas —Harry y Severus junto con un equipo de ingenieros se habían marchado a Europa para poder reestablecer la comunicación a distancia y así hacer más fácil la búsqueda de sobrevivientes —. Probablemente en tres meses más podamos emitir un mensaje global

—Esas son excelentes noticias, cariño —Ron le dio un beso y sonrió genuinamente. 

—Ey, miren… parece que el pequeño gatito decidió atacar —Greg se quejó un poco cuando Ginny le codeó para que dejara de burlarse de su amigo. 

 

****

 

Neville no aguantó más el espectáculo. Azotó su vaso sobre la barra y caminó dando grandes zancadas llegando a la pista para empujar a señor griego camisa ajustada. El tipo se levantó de inmediato y se lo pensó un poco, sin embargo no parecía encontrarse en los planes de señor griego camisa ajustada liarse a golpes con un Neville visiblemente cabreado.

 

—¿Qué diablos te sucede? —Draco en cambió si se veía muy dispuesto a pelear y le soltó un puñetazo que Neville intercepto. 

—¿Pretendes follarte a un tipo por semana? —Draco se enrojeció por el enojo que le provocó el comentario de Neville. 

—Vete a la mierda —pero Neville lo sujetó de la cintura —. ¿Te quedaste idiota de pronto? Suéltame. 

—Ya me harte de que me estés restregando en la cara a cuanto tipo se te antoje. Bien, la cagué, ya te pedí perdón. Me perdonaste, te la pasas coqueteándome y cuando quiero dar el siguiente paso tú te lías con un don nadie. Ya no estoy dispuesto a jugar más… —sin más se desvanecieron frente a todos. 

 

****

 

En cuanto tocaron tierra firme Draco empujó a Neville con todas sus fuerzas. El imbécil tenía razón en eso del coqueteo y en que durante un año había estado jugando con él pero eso no le daba derecho a secuestrarlo. 

 

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó dándose cuenta que no estaban en la Zona —. ¿Dónde demonios estamos? —la boca de Draco se abrió ligeramente ante la sorpresa cuando vio una pequeña vereda que llegaba hasta la puerta de —. La mansión… —Draco caminó sin darse cuenta hasta que llegó a la puerta y la acarició con reverencia. Efectivamente era idéntica a la que un día había sido su casa —. ¿Qué?

—No es Wiltshire pero se le parece mucho —Neville se le acercó hasta quedar detrás de Draco —. Le pedí a Harry que trasladara las rocas y gracias a Greg la pude reconstruir con precisión. 

—¿Dónde estamos exactamente? —Draco abrió la puerta y jadeó al ver que la mansión estaba idéntica. En la chimenea de la sala principal descansaba el único retrato que tenía de su madre y su padre —. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Estaba en mi cofre —Draco sonrió cuando sus padres le sonrieron. 

—Greg —dijo Neville abrazando a Draco por detrás —. Estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de la Zona. Mi idea era tener un hogar cerca de tu trabajo —Draco negó dejándose llevar por la sensación de estar rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Neville —. ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar de correr? Sé que sientes algo por mí —Draco dio un bufido —. Vamos, sino sintieras algo por mí te hubieras liado con alguno de esos tipos por más de una semana. A pesar de ellos siempre regresabas a mí aunque fuera para hacerme rabiar. 

—Tal vez pueda funcionar… —Draco se giró para besar a Neville. 

—Creo que debemos subir. No quiero follarte frente al retrato de tus padres. 

 

Neville cogió de la muñeca a Draco para subir a su habitación que estaba tan impecable como la recordaba. Pero Draco no tuvo tiempo de seguir analizando con nostalgia pues fue asaltado por un pasional Neville Longbottom que parecía estar hambriento de él. Ciertamente Draco ya no era el inocente amante que se había encontrado la primera vez pero eso no le importaba a Neville. Escuchar como gemía Draco ante sus besos era lo mejor del mundo, sentir a Draco desnudándole con ansias contenidas sólo hacía que la excitación de Neville aumentara. 

 

Cayeron en la cama, desnudos, acariciándose, besándose. Draco se deslizaba deliciosamente sobre el cuerpo de Neville probando una fricción casi imposible de manejar. Neville cerró los ojos cuando Draco tomó su polla y la enfiló sobre la entrada de su culo. Neville intentó detenerlo pensando que necesitaba más preparación pero cuando sintió esa estrechez y la humedad sonrió. Draco ansiaba eso y Neville se lo iba a dar. Dejó que Draco se moviera a su ritmo, haciendo un vaivén deliciosamente erótico, le cogió de las manos y le veía subir y bajar extasiado provocando en Neville la maravillosa sensación de estar al borde del orgasmo. 

 

Sin embargo antes de llegar cogió a Draco por la cintura e invirtió las posiciones dejando a Draco con la espalda sobre la cama arremetiendo contra él con furiosas embestidas que los hacían gemir a ambos furiosamente. Draco fue el primero en llegar y luego Neville se le unió gritando el nombre del rubio como si fuera un mantra que quería repetir por el resto de su vida.  

 

—Bueno —Draco empezó a acariciar distraídamente el vello en el pecho de Neville —, vas a tener que pedirle mi mano a Severus —Neville rió divertido abrazando al rubio. 

—Creo que me he tomado más que tu mano —Draco le di un ligero golpe en el pecho. 

—Eso es porque eres un bruto secuestrador —Neville casi ronroneó cuando Draco empezó a besar su cuello —. Pero ya en serio. No quiero seguir corriendo y en vista que ya nos hiciste el favor de reconstruir mi hogar…

—Es momento de que te cases conmigo —Draco no quería decir eso exactamente —. Ey, no tengas miedo. ¿Qué puede pasar? No soy mal tipo y ya demostré que puedo sobreponerme a tu castigo. Además no quiero que nuestros hijos nazcan fuera del matrimonio —Neville rió por la expresión de Draco —. ¿Muy rápido para hablar de hijos? 

—Demasiado rápido. Regresemos a eso del matrimonio. Me agrada más…

 

Neville se aseguraría de convencer a Draco de todo el paquete aunque eso le llevara tiempo. Al final de cuentas era paciente y Draco siempre valdría la pena.

 

****

 

La decisión había sido unánime. Amelia fue votada para ser la persona que diera el mensaje global después de que Harry y Severus informaron que las comunicaciones estaban recuperadas al cien por ciento. La finalidad era buscar más sobrevivientes, que supieran que existía la esperanza, que supieran que existía la Zona. 

 

—Le hablo al mundo. A las personas que sobrevivieron y que siguen sobreviviendo día a día. La humanidad se esfumó _. No fue un acto de Dios. Fue un acto de estupidez humana en su máxima expresión._ Han pasado casi doce años y aún no perdemos la esperanza de encontrarlos. Esta es la Zona, aquí los estaremos esperando para escribir un nuevo presente. Las fronteras las ha borrado la naturaleza y ahora a nosotros nos toca aprender de ella. Somos muggles, somos magos, somos amigos, somos familia… —Amelia miró a su alrededor viendo a las parejas felices, a los niños jugando y todo ese color verde que les rodeaba — Y estamos aquí para recordarles que _la esperanza es una buena cosa, quizá la mejor de todas, y las cosas buenas nunca mueren._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este es el final. Espero que les guste. No sé realmente si pueda escribir un epílogo pero si les gustaría leer algo de este universo uno años después no duden en hacérmelo saber.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, es un trabajo ya terminado.


End file.
